Do Not Go Gentle
by jadedfirefly
Summary: On a mission to retrieve a downed satellite for Thor, Sam is captured by local savages. As she fights to escape her captors before she succumbs to her injuries, her team works to find her and discover why she was taken in the first place. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I was going to wait to post this story until it was finished, but I have found that knowing I don't have readers waiting for the next chapter has allowed me to be way too complacent in finishing in a timely manner. It's your feedback and constant pushing for more that kept me moving in the last story, so I've decided to go ahead and post. I also have to admit, I miss hearing from you. :0) I hope you enjoy. I don't expect this story to be nearly the behemoth (in sbz's words) the last one became. I hope it's as much fun, though. As always, I value your reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I will only say this once. Stargate isn't mine. I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

**Warnings!** This story takes place sometime after the zatarc incident in season four, but before Fail Safe in season five. There is ship, but it's not heavy since I'm sticking to cannon. You know how much I love whump!

**Thank you: **Thanks to sbz, who has agreed to continue betaing for me. She should pull in a salary for what she does. :0)

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter One**

Major Samantha Carter stumbled on the loose rocks and threw out her hands to break her fall. The rope that tied them together didn't give at all. It dug into the already raw skin of her wrists and prevented her from catching herself completely. She landed on the hard ground with a grunt; the impact jarred her injury and she lay stunned, her breath stuck in her throat.

_Get up,_ she told herself.

But she couldn't move. Sharp pebbles pressed into her cheek. Her neck was limp, unable to lift her head from the ground. Her vision dimmed. Her eyes drifted closed. For a moment she let the pain and exhaustion overtake her.

"Ambersit Sie!"

The rope circling her wrists pulled painfully, but she couldn't quite force her lids to open. Maybe if she just lay here and played dead they'd give up on her. Maybe they'd let her go and she wouldn't have to fight her way out. Maybe.

"Nedana! Ambersit Sie!" This voice sounded angrier than the last. Still, she didn't expect the savage kick its owner jabbed into her injured abdomen. The air rushed from her lungs and she felt the pain run clear to her teeth. Her already sensitive stomach heaved and she reached her hands down to hold the wound together while she retched. She drew up her legs in a vain attempt to protect herself, but the damage was done.

One kick was all she got. Overhead, she heard the angry bark of their leader. There was a rustle of leather and soft shoes as her attacker was pulled away. Relieved, she relaxed her arms and legs.

After a moment, she managed to pull air into her starving lungs, but a gargled cough rose up along with it and forced its way out. She tasted the metallic flavor of blood and opened her eyes to see the crimson splatter on the ground.

_God._

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. Before she was sure her legs would hold her someone yanked on the rope again. Her arms pulled away from her body and she was forced to move, ready or not. Unsteady, she forced one bare foot in front of the other, ignoring the sharp rocks that cut into them with every step.

She glanced down at her Khaki T-shirt and the red stain that continued to bloom like a twisted rose opening its petals. It had begun to seep down into her BDU pants and she could see little spots forming on her thighs. If her captors didn't stop soon and let her attempt some first aid she'd bleed out before the day was through.

"Krisat fir nunc," a stern voice said. She felt an insistent nudge to her back and tried to walk faster, her eyes glued to the back of another prisoner in front of her; the one named Darvan, she thought.

She had to bide her time. She could get away. She had to find the strength.

Black spots swam before her and she blinked to clear them away. She couldn't let herself fall again. If she did, she had no doubt they'd kill her. She had to stay alive. She had to escape. Then SG-1 would find her. They would.

They would.

OoOoOoOoO

"The Tau'ri are willing to provide the Sharauq with medicines and machinery that will make your mining efficiency increase exponentially," Ambassador Reddick said with a polite smile. The bright sunlight coming in through the window glinted off the pin on his lapel of his smart black suit and his hands were folded neatly in front of him atop a large stone table. "In return we ask for thirty percent of the naquadah you bring to the surface."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in the stiff chair beside the Ambassador and looked across the table at their most recent ally. He flashed one of his most charming smiles. "Didn't I tell you he'd make you happy?"

King Serban didn't smile back. He sat back in his chair and pursed his lips. The square-cut red suit he wore only served to emphasize his intimidating size. "Thirty percent is a rather large number," he said. "To give so much of our metal, I would expect something far greater than medicine."

Reddick didn't even blink. "With the machinery we will provide, the thirty percent we're asking for is more than you are currently capable of mining in a year. Imagine what you would be able to do after you triple the amount of naquadah you are able to use."

The king looked unconvinced. He blew air out of his mouth in a quick sigh and turned to Jack, who flashed another smile and lifted his eyebrow at Reddick.

"We have also been authorized," Reddick continued, "to show you several technological advancements made possible by your increased quantity of the metal-- advancements in locomotion and architecture."

The king turned to Jack again. Jack sat up straighter and looked to the man on his other side.

"Carriages that move without the aid of animals and buildings that are far more durable than the ones you have now," Daniel said.

Jack tapped the table with his finger. "You'd be able to expand your kingdom well past its current boundaries and even set up trade with any others on the continent. Well worth the thirty percent, I would think."

The king nodded. "And think, I must," he said, but he did appear more intrigued than offended now.

"When can I tell my people to expect your answer?" Reddick asked.

"I will need at least a night's rest." Serban leaned forward and crossed his arms. "Your Major Carter and Teal'c will not return from their outing for several more hours?"

Daniel nodded. "The satellite they were sent to retrieve crashed about ten miles away. It shouldn't take Sam too long to locate it, and with the men you sent to help, it won't be too difficult to load it and get it back here."

The king pushed away from the table and stood. "I am still uneasy that the device was allowed to remain in our skies after the false god Thor left."

"Thor will continue to uphold the promise he made to your people through his treaty with the Goa'uld," Daniel said. "Even though you wished him to leave, your planet will remain under his protection. He is a man of honor."

"Men of honor do not pose as something they are not. How is what he did any different than the actions of the oppressors he removed?"

"For one thing, he didn't enslave your people," Jack said, not quite able to hide the sarcasm from his voice. "Thor didn't mean any harm. Believe me. The guy is about as domineering as--"

"—What the Colonel is trying to say," Daniel said with a warning look at Jack, "is that Thor would never mislead you out of malice. He merely tried to protect you while preventing your exposure to his technologies. Had you not stumbled on the truth, you would still…"

"We would still be worshipping false gods," Serban interrupted, "and we would not have discovered the technologies that now allow us to communicate long distances and power our buildings for light and heat."

"Thor is well aware of your mistrust," Reddick said. "That is why he sent SG-1 to retrieve the downed satellite. He didn't wish to intrude and knew we were already in contact and ready to negotiate a treaty of our own."

The king nodded. "And for this I am grateful."

The large bay doors at the end of the room flew open and a figure rushed in. His hand held his hat to his head and his shoes clattered noisily on the stone floor. "Sire!" The messenger, who Jack saw was little older than a boy, slid to a stop in front of them in a blur of brown cover-alls.

"Slow down, Charless," Serban said. His affection for the young man was evident in his smile and fatherly demeanor. He laid his hand on the youth's shoulder. "Catch your breath."

"Sire, I've just received word," the boy said. "The group that set out to retrieve the device that fell from the sky…" he gulped… "has been attacked by the Garund!"

The king's face fell and his eyes snapped to Jack.

Jack read the fear in them and reached up to the radio attached to the shoulder of his vest to press the talk button. "Carter."

Daniel's worried eyes met his.

Nothing.

"Carter, come in."

Still nothing.

"Teal'c?"

Jack turned to the king, a bad feeling beginning to stir in his gut. "Who are the Garund?"

Serban's face twisted. "Savages," he said.

"You told us the area was safe. Peaceful." Jack spat the last word out, unable to reign in his rising anger.

"The Garund never come this close to town." His eyes lit with sudden understanding. "They must have heard of your arrival and set out to discover more."

Jack picked his P-90 off the table and clipped it to its harness on his vest. His movements were quick. "Yeah, well, they're about to find out more than they wanted to know." He turned to his teammate. "Daniel. Do you know where they went?"

Daniel already had his pack on his back. He nodded. "It'll still take us well over an hour to run there."

"I can give you animals to ride," Serban said. "They will get you there in a fraction of the time."

"Follow me. I will take you to the stables," Charless said.

The boy was half-way to the door before Jack could blink, it seemed. He was grateful for the sense of urgency their hosts seemed to share with him. Before he pushed past the open door, he turned and pointed a finger at Reddick, who still stood beside the king. "Find out more and report back to the SGC," he said firmly.

He didn't wait to see Reddick's reaction.

What the hell had happened out there? And why weren't Carter and Teal'c answering the radio? He was afraid he didn't really want to know the answer.

OoOoOoOoO

The sun was already low in the sky when half of SG-1 and several men from the king's regiment made it to the site of the attack. Jack took his hat off and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Desert planets were never his favorite. They were damn hot during the day and just as cold at night. At least the dunes of sand they'd ridden through had given way to a sparse smattering of vegetation. Glancing to the left he made out the hazy blue outline of a small mountain range.

Jack dismounted his… horse? He tried to ignore the more than uncomfortable twinge in his knees and thighs as he lowered himself to the ground. Though he knew how to ride, he wasn't in the habit of doing so. Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to be right at home on top of an animal. He dropped off its back with an ease that made Jack, for once, jealous of the archeologist.

He glanced at his watch for the twelfth time. It had only taken them twenty minutes to ride out to the site of the downed satellite. He passed its wreckage and strode to the growing group of men nearby. He tried not to notice the bodies lying on the ground around him. He recognized them as the men who had left with Carter and Teal'c just that morning. All of the bodies were clothed in the bright blue uniforms of the king's men. None of them were in the Khaki SG-1 had suited up in for this mission.

As he drew closer he saw that the group was crowded around two men who sat on the ground. He noticed right away the gold stamp on the forehead of one of them. A trail of blood ran from the crown of his head down his forehead. Teal'c looked up as soon as he saw Jack and his expression grew even darker than it had been.

"I must apologize, O'Neil," he said. "I was unable to stop our attackers."

Jack knelt beside the Jaffa and clapped him on the shoulder. "That's alright, T. Just tell us what happened." There were very few times he'd seen Teal'c go down. Something bad had happened here. Where was Carter?

"They came in very quickly. I suspect they had been watching us for some time. They hit me from behind. After that, I do not know what happened." Teal'c's frown grew. "I have failed Major Carter."

"Now, don't go saying things like that," Jack said. "Where is she?"

"She was gone when I awoke."

"Jack!"

Jack's head snapped up and he tried to find where Daniel's voice was calling him from. He stood and pushed past the king's men who were busy providing medical aid to the survivors.

Teal'c waved them away and stood as well. Jack noticed he wavered a bit before he righted himself and took a semi-stable step.

Jack stopped and turned to Teal'c. Concern lit his face. "You sure you should be doing that, T?" he asked.

Teal'c lifted an eyebrow.

"Right," Jack said. He took another look around and spotted Daniel on the other side of the satellite. The hunk of metal was an unrecognizable mess.

"Daniel?" he asked as he rounded the wreckage.

"This isn't good, Jack." Daniel's blue eyes rose to meet Jack's. He held something in his hands.

Jack recognized Carter's BDU jacket right away. Daniel shook it out and it unfolded to reveal a large crimson stain on the front. Jack saw sunlight glinting through the fairly large cut in the material where Carter's stomach would have been.

Teal'c bent at Daniel's feet and retrieved an object off the ground. Carter's field knife. Its blade and handle were covered with blood, as was the ground where it had lain.

Jack closed his eyes and fought the panic that uncharacteristically rose up inside. It was unwelcome and uncalled for, but it froze inside his chest and threatened to overwhelm him.

He shook his head and pushed his eyes open. There wasn't a body.

At least not here.

"Taron," Jack called. The young man who had led them here came instantly to his side. "Tell me about the people who did this. Would they have taken prisoners?"

Taron's tightly braided head bobbed. "They are savages. Primitive. They show no mercy when they attack and have no qualms about taking what they want… including people."

Jack nodded. Then she could still be with them. He scanned the site again. Bullet shells lay in various places. Carter had fought back. The P-90 was nowhere to be seen, though. The sand on the ground was tossed about, footsteps indistinguishable. There had been a lot of them. They must have overpowered her and she pulled her knife to defend herself. They'd probably come from behind her.

"They took Teal'c out first because he was the largest," he said out loud.

Taron nodded. "And his symbol would have reminded them of the oppressors. It is probably why they did not take him as well."

"Yeah, well, I think they'll find Carter can be just as scary," Jack said. His eyes drifted back down to the blood on the ground and the jacket in Daniel's hand.

The young man glanced up at the men who were loading one of the injured onto a wagon that had arrived a little while after them. "They attack in great numbers and rarely leave any alive. They must have been in a hurry."

"Why, do you suppose?"

"They didn't know how many more of us there were," Daniel said. He picked up a spear lying on the ground next to the satellite. Feathers decorated its hilt. "I mean, our guns are far more deadly than theirs and for all they knew, we were on our way to join Sam and Teal'c."

"I do not see any of their dead," Teal'c said.

Daniel's eyebrows lifted as if surprised. He looked around. "Teal'c's right." He glanced back to Jack. "She must have hit at least a couple. There are a lot of shells here."

Jack nodded.

"The Garund are superstitious," Taron said. "They would have carried their dead with them until they could bury them properly."

"Yeah, well, I don't care about their dead," Jack said. "Teal'c, can you tell where they took her?"

Teal'c knelt on the ground and pushed around at the pool of blood that had long since soaked into the loose sand. His eyes circled the ground and settled on a spot several feet away. He rose and moved to the spot. The rest followed.

More spots of blood. Jack was amazed Teal'c had seen them from so far away. The Jaffa looked up and nodded to O'Neill. "I believe I can."

Jack let out a heavy sigh. "Good." He turned to Taron. "Get your men back to town. We're going after Carter."

Taron nodded. "You may keep your animals to aid in your search."

Jack shook his head. "No. I think they'll be easier to track on foot. If the party was as large as I think it was, they'll be moving more slowly than we will, anyway."

"Then good luck to you," the young man said.

Jack looked up at Teal'c with a question in his eyes.

"I am fine, O'Neill," Teal'c said. "The injury was not severe. My symbiote has already made great progress in healing me." He pursed his lips and looked back down at the ground. "Though this pattern reveals that she is able to walk, I fear Major Carter may not have been as fortunate."

Jack clenched his fingers around the handle of his P-90. "Yeah." He looked up at the sky. "The sun'll be setting soon. We won't be able to track at night and they've got a pretty good head start."

"We'll find her, Jack," Daniel said. He followed Teal'c, who had already moved on to another patch of blood several yards away.

"Of course we will," Jack said with a frown. His stomach clenched. If all of this blood was Carter's… if the jacket revealed the true location of her injury… if that knife had really been buried in her gut and torn back out again; Jack knew they were fighting a battle against time. And even if they found her—he closed his eyes and took a deep breath—even if they found her alive it might be too late to do anything more than hold her hand while she died.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews of chapter one! I love hearing from you. It's really what keeps me writing. :0)

**Warning! **Whump, whump and more whump ahead.

oooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Two**

Sam put her hands on the large fallen tree trunk the rest of the party had already climbed over. It lay across the slightly worn path they'd followed for the last couple hours. At hip height, it had been merely an inconvenient obstacle for the rest of them. For her, it was something much more. Even looking at it made her stomach throb. She let her shoulders take her weight and lowered her head, wishing for a little respite from the long day's march. She'd rest just for a moment before her climb.

"Fir nuna prent!"

The rope yanked Sam's hands from under her unexpectedly. She gave an "oomph" as her torso fell across the rough bark. The pressure on her wrists increased and she realized the man at the other end of the rope intended to pull her across. Her shirt rode up her stomach, exposing her wound to the rough wood. It scraped her skin and dug into the oozing flesh. "Stop!" She cried out and couldn't hold back a sob as the man gave another tug and she slid a few inches farther.

Suddenly the rope went slack and her arms, which had been pulled far out in front of her, slammed back against the wood, splinters embedding into their soft undersides.

She looked up. One of her captors argued loudly with the one who'd held her rope. His gestures were harried and sharp. He motioned over to Sam, who lay sprawled across the log, and then grabbed the rope from the ground where the other had dropped it.

Up ahead, the leader called out to them both. They turned and lowered their heads in submission.

Sam watched closely while the leader made his way to the men. She'd figured out pretty quickly he was in charge. He marched at the front of the line and everyone acted quickly when he gave an order. All the members of the group watched intently as he moved. He'd tied a rope around her P-90. It hung from his shoulder and swung when he walked like a deadly pendulum.

All of them were dressed in animal skin breeches and loosely woven shirts. Their hair hung long past their shoulders, though some had taken the time to braid theirs. All were men.

Her rescuer was taller than the others and looked like he could probably take almost any of them in a fair fight. He wore a quiver of arrows at his back, his bow slung over his shoulder. Standing next to the leader, Sam could see a marked resemblance. They had to be family.

Sam's eyes spied the rope that hung loosely in the newcomer's hand. She shifted a bit and took a closer look at her surroundings. The woods weren't extremely thick, but there was opportunity for cover. The run would hurt like hell, but if she could just get away…

Another glance ahead told her it was now or never. The leader had moved closer to the men and the three were engaged in a heated argument. The others in the group watched with heightened interest. They seemed to have forgotten her.

Decision made, she quietly shifted off the trunk and onto her raw feet. She wrapped both hands around the rope and jerked it as hard as she could.

The rope flew out of the tall man's hand and she was free. Without another thought she turned and ran for the nearest outcropping of trees.

Startled shouts rose up behind her. She put her hand to her stomach and pushed harder, leaving the path in favor of the unbroken woods. The pain was unbearable and she knew it was slowing her down. Each step sent knives into her body, but still she pushed on. The downed tree would delay them. It might buy her the time she needed to find cover, a hiding place—something.

Just in front of her she spotted the safety of a thickening tree line. Just a few more seconds and she'd be there.

Something sharp pelted hard against the back of her leg. The muscle seized and she fell face first to the ground. She hadn't heard her weapon discharge but she felt as if she'd been shot. Adrenalin pumping, she pushed herself up to her knees. Another impact-- this time on the small of her back. She cried out and crumpled. A rock lay nearby and she realized it was what had stopped her.

The ground vibrated with rushing feet and then they were on her. The tall man was the first to arrive. He glared at her and hauled her roughly to her feet. His grip on her upper arm was bruising and he looked angry enough to hit her. She guessed he'd been the marksman who'd stopped her flight.

The man who'd tried to pull her across the log reached them and, without slowing, swung his fist. It connected with Sam's jaw and she saw stars. She would have fallen back to the ground had it not been for the tall one's brutal grip on her arm.

The man readied to hit her again, but Tall One shoved him roughly.

Sam looked up, surprised. The two stared at each other intently before Tall One held up a warning finger and shook his head. The other glared back at her and then at Tall One.

"Sie nuna!" Tall One said. His voice held more than a trace of anger.

The other tensed and turned his gaze back on her. His eyes looked her up and down with disdain and then he spat on her.

She glared back at him and wiped the mess from her cheek.

"Tzi stuk nun," he said angrily. He turned and stormed past the men who were just then reaching them.

Tall One grunted and pushed past them as well, pulling her along with him.

Her feet caught on a stone, but he didn't care. He yanked harder so she wouldn't fall and continued until they met up with the path again. When they reached the fallen log he lifted her effortlessly into his arms and jumped to the top of the trunk. He landed on the other side and set her down again before he grabbed up the rope and gave it a tug.

The leader, who hadn't bothered climbing back over the log to chase her, chuckled when they passed him by. He said something to Tall One, who threw him an annoyed look and continued walking.

Definitely family.

Tall One took the lead. His pace was quicker than the other's had been and she could tell he wasn't going to slow for her. He was angry and his pride was wounded. She knew she'd pay for it the rest of the afternoon.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack shook his head and stood, Carter's boot in his hand. He spied its mate several feet away half-buried under a prickly desert bush.

"She must have tried to run," Daniel said. He didn't bother trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Jack knew why. They all felt it, now more than just a couple of minutes ago. He didn't know what scared him more; the fact that Carter was out there in enemy hands being marched through the desert in bare feet, or that she'd tried to escape and failed. Carter didn't fail at much.

"Yeah," he said, "well, let's not dwell." He turned back to Teal'c who knelt next to the fresh tracks in the sand nearby, a frown on his face. "Which way?"

Teal'c looked one way and then the other. "The footsteps originate in that direction." He pointed to the left. His eyes furrowed and met Jack's. "Three of them chased Major Carter." He pointed to a place on the ground a few yards away. "They tackled her there. She fought them and crawled to here." He pointed to the ground near his knee. "Where they grabbed her again. The tracks continue that way." He pointed to the right.

Jack nodded, his mind playing out the scene like a bad flashback from a CSI episode. He felt an insane chuckle rise up in his chest. If the stupid savages thought taking Carter's boots from her would keep her from making another escape attempt, they had another thing coming. Injured or not, the Major would bide her time and strike when the opportunity presented itself. He half expected to see her walking up to them through the brush with a satisfied smile on her face. He looked up, but all that greeted him was the blinding visage of the sun sinking slowly toward the ground.

He motioned the other men ahead and fell in behind them. The ground grew noticeably steeper as they headed toward the mountains. He assumed that was where their quarry was headed. Not far away he spied an outcropping of trees that suggested a large body of water. The only ones that seemed to have life in them, though, were of the rugged pine variety. The rest were dry husks. He guessed that meant the water had long since taken its leave.

They didn't have much daylight left and the temperature was starting to plummet. He thought again of Carter's bare feet and spied what looked like snow cresting the mountain.

He looked ahead at Daniel, who had retrieved Carter's second boot and walked next to Teal'c. No one spoke.

Jack quickened his steps and reached out to grab it from his friend's hand.

Daniel stopped and turned to Jack, his eyebrows raised in question.

Jack took the laces of each boot and tied them together, then hooked them to the back of Daniel's pack. When they found Carter, she'd be happy to have them back.

Daniel nodded and turned to once again join Teal'c.

It wasn't too much farther before Carter's footprints began to spot with blood.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam looked up from her position against a tree at the men milling about. They'd stopped to rest not long ago and didn't seem to be paying much attention to her. It was no mystery why. Her rope was tied tightly to a nearby tree and she was no longer in any shape to run.

She lifted her hand away from the wound in her stomach. Her fingers were sticky with her blood, the deep red crusted in every crease and under her fingernails. She tried to get a look at the wound but part of the material from her t-shirt was stuck in it and it was just too painful to bend to the right angle, anyway. Instead, she leaned her head back and closed her weary eyes.

The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by hands too gentle to be those of her kidnappers.

Sam pried her eyes open and fought to bring the blurry face above her into focus.

She recognized the blue eyes of one of the younger men who had accompanied her and Teal'c to the satellite's crash site. He smiled down at her and held out a small pouch.

Sam took it and sniffed the opening.

"It's water," the man said. "You must drink."

"How did you get it?" Sam croaked. She was surprised at how weak her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and sniffed again at the water.

"They gave us all some," he said with a nod to the third prisoner, another of the townspeople. "They allowed me to bring it to you."

"Thank you," Sam said. She took a small sip of the water and waited. She knew she shouldn't drink anything with an open stomach wound, but the way she was being forced to march through the desert, dehydration wouldn't serve her well, either. The water didn't come back up right away, so she took another experimental sip.

Almost immediately, her stomach heaved. If she wasn't going to throw up the small amount of liquid before, the pain that shot through her stomach was enough to finish the job. She fell over to her side and retched a mixture of water, stomach acid, and blood.

Sam felt the man's supportive hand rubbing her shoulder while she suffered. When she was done, she lay clammy and shaking on the ground.

"What can I do to help?" the man asked.

Sam shook her head and drew her legs in. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on pushing the pain away. She had to regain her wits if she was going to get away. She cracked an eye open and peeked out at her neighbor. He still hovered over her, a worried look on his face.

"You're Darvan, right?" she asked.

He smiled again. "That is my name. And you are Major Carter of the Tau'ri."

Sam nodded. "You can call me Sam." She closed her eye again and let her muscles go limp. She had no doubt they'd be moving out again soon. There was still sunlight to be used up. She needed to conserve her strength for the walk and whatever escape she'd attempt when the opportunity decided to show itself. This time she'd have to be a little more careful. She had underestimated her captors and her injury last time. It wouldn't happen again.

She heard the young man shift to a sitting position near her head.

"Who are these people, Darvan?" she asked after a few moments.

"They are Garund."

"And are they in the habit of carrying people off against their will?" Sam felt a cloth touch her lips. The material was wet and she felt a trace of water drip down her throat.

"They do not normally do so, no," Darvan said. The cloth was lifted away and she heard the splosh of liquid inside the pouch as he rewet it.

"Then why us? Why today?"

She felt the wet cloth return to her lips, the water dripping again down her throat. The muscles there spasmed in reaction, begging for more. She waited for her stomach to rebel, but it didn't. After a while, Darvan moved the cloth away again and began to wipe it soothingly across her fevered face.

"I believe you were the prize they sought," he said.

She peeked out at him again. "Me? Why?"

He shook his head. "I do not know, but you were the only different element from any other day – and on any other day the Garund would not have attacked us. Not with the numbers we were sporting and not so close to town."

"So, again I ask… why me?" She felt a sharp pain hit her gut and she winced, drawing her legs up a bit more.

"I do not know," Darvan said. "But I do not believe they wish you dead. They did not end your life when you twice tried to escape them and you are the reason they have stopped to rest. They have also allowed me to come help you." He sat back and tucked the cloth away in his pocket. Sam noticed he was missing a shirt sleeve.

"Thank you," she said.

He nodded and looked up at the camp.

Sam heard the increased activity. Hurried footsteps approached and she readied herself for what was to come. She didn't have to wait long before rough hands grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip and hauled her to her feet. She knew it was her old rope handler before she even saw his sharp features and the other end of her rope in his hand. She felt to pull of gravity on her stomach immediately and doubled over. He didn't allow her time to collect herself before he pulled her from under the tree, Darvan following quietly behind them.

Her bare foot landed on a particularly jagged rock she let out a sharp cry before she could bite it back. Darvan reached out to help and the man who held her hauled off and struck him in the jaw.

Immediately, several other Garund ran to their side, their fists and feet falling on Darvan, who'd hit the ground as soon as he'd been struck.

"No! Stop!" Sam cried out and tried to push them away. They gave her a rough shove and she fell hard on her rear. She saw stars and her vision dimmed as her wound tore fully open again. Her breath caught in her throat and she fought to take in air. She was barely aware of the urgent shout nearby.

The Garund stopped their assault on Darvan and turned. Sam looked up to see that the third prisoner had taken advantage of the distraction and was running quickly away from the camp. He was pretty fast, but not fast enough. Darvan shouted out a warning, but it was too late.

One of the Garund raised his weapon and let loose with an arrow. It sailed true and landed squarely in the back of the runner. The man fell to the ground. Sam knew he had to be dead. The arrow's position looked to be a straight kill shot to the heart.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. This was bad. It meant Darvan was right. When she'd run she hadn't got an arrow through the back for _her_ trouble.

Something wet ran down her sides and she looked down to see that blood ran freely again from her stomach. She pushed her hand against it even as she was pulled up from the ground again.

"Sindict nat?"

She looked into the angry eyes of Tall One. They moved accusingly from her face to her stomach to the new stream of red on the ground.

"Sindict nat?!" he asked again, more forcefully, and pushed her back down.

"I don't understand," she told him.

"Nadana shira nuncda!" he called out to the others.

In moments, more men surrounded her. They knelt and their hands reached out to take hold of her shoulders and arms.

Her eyes widened at the sudden assault. "What are you doing?"

Others grabbed her legs as she was lifted whole-body from the ground. She fought and kicked, but her energy quickly drained from her muscles. They carried her to a fire she hadn't realize they had started and laid her down on the ground beside it. The hands changed position on her body as they redistributed weight to hold her down. She counted five of them, including Tall One.

The leader rounded the fire and retrieved something from it. Sam's eyes widened as she realized what they intended to do. The man hefted one of their metal spears, its end glowing red. Hands moved to pull her shirt aside and expose the wound in her stomach.

"No!" she cried. "You can't do that!" She willed them to understand as she renewed her effort to escape their restraining hands. She knew cauterizing a wound was dangerous at best; deadly even since burnt flesh bred infection. Not only that, but as sore as the wound was, the pain would be more than she'd ever felt before. To do something like that without any anesthetic at all…

She turned to Tall One, who knelt nearest her head. "If you'd just let me wrap it, it'll seal." She shook her head. "You don't need to do this. It won't make things better. It'll make it worse."

She turned to another, all the while trying to pull free. "I know you don't want me dead. Whatever it is you want, I'm sure we can talk it out. What you're going to do could kill me!"

They weren't listening. They probably didn't even understand. She eyed the hot metal as it drew closer. But only until another man began pushing around on her now bare stomach. She felt it through to her backbone. The man poked his dirty finger down into the wound. A pained cry bubbled from Sam's lips. She tried to kick out, but it was as if that one finger had the power to impale her to the ground. Her eyes watered and her mouth went dry. She clamped her lips together tightly so she wouldn't cry out. The man withdrew his finger and nodded to the others, apparently satisfied that her insides were still in place. He pulled the edges of her skin together and moved his body back to make way for the man carrying the spear.

Sam's head fall back to the ground, her muscles no longer capable of holding it up. Against her will, tears ran from her tired eyes and all she could do was watch the metal move toward her pulsing abdomen. "Please, don't," she whispered with her last ounce of strength. And then the bar was pressed against her tender exposed flesh and a scream unlike anything she'd thought herself capable of erupted from her cracked lips.

OoOoOoOoO

"There's been a ransom demand, Colonel," Ambassador Reddick said through the radio.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Daniel and Teal'c. "Oh?"

"The Sharauq aren't going to meet the demands. The King insists what the Garund are asking is too much."

Jack felt his mood darken further; a second ago he wouldn't have thought it possible. "Oh, really? What are the demands?"

"He won't say."

"He won't say?!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I've just finished a rather lengthy discussion with His Highness and he won't budge." The regret in the Ambassador's voice was evident even through the radio.

"He does realize it's not only Carter who's been taken, doesn't he? Failure to negotiate damns his own men, too."

"He knows that, sir, but says it's a small price to pay. There were only two men missing after the ambush and the King feels they were probably executed shortly after the Garund were sure they had the right woman."

"We haven't found any bodies yet," Jack said.

"It doesn't matter. He regrets that their deaths are most likely inevitable, but says these demands are not unusual and they have yet to bow to them. To start now would, in his words, 'set an unfavorable precedent.'"

"Unfavorable my ass." Jack released the button and kicked dirt in frustration. He put his hands on his hips and looked down at the ground, trying to reign in his temper.

"It will not matter once we find Major Carter," Teal'c said.

"He's right, Jack."

Jack looked from one face to the other. They were right. He couldn't expect an entire government to bend just because he willed it so. SG-1 was perfectly capable of taking care of their own. He nodded and ran a hand over his face before pressing the talk button on his radio.

"Just keep trying, Ambassador. We'll get it done on our end."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I tried." Reddick's voice was sincere.

"I know you did. Keep us informed and send word to General Hammond." He released the button and turned to study the ground. The terrain was growing steeper as they made their way out of the dried river bed they'd followed the last hour. The farther along they went, the more obvious it became that they'd soon be cutting more sharply into the mountain range.

When Teal'c edged closer to the embankment Jack knew he was right. Carter's blood had led them to the edge of the river bed. He could see the splatter where she'd been forced to climb up and out.

He closed his eyes for a moment against the anger that was quickly becoming a constant companion. He opened them again and began climbing.

"Jack."

"Daniel, she can handle it," Jack said. His foot slid, but he caught himself and continued up the incline. Daniel stood for a moment more and then with a heavy sigh followed Jack and Teal'c to higher ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I stared at chapter two for three weeks before I figured out your feedback was what I needed to encourage me forward. Since I posted chapter one, I've finished that chapter and two others. :0) You guys rock! So does sbz for her magical memory. Without her, I would have never even realized Reynolds ever led SG-16.

**Warning! **Whump alert... again. :0) Maybe I should just add it to the title. Hmmm...

ooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Three**

Sam came awake slowly. A not-so-gentle sway made her head spin, though she had yet to open her eyes. She felt something digging into her stomach, but the pain remained on the edge of her awareness. A few more minutes and she recognized the pull of gravity on her head and arms. She opened her eyes to the bare back of the man who carried her over his shoulder.

She fought to stay limp so he wouldn't know she'd awakened. She pushed the ever increasing fire in her stomach as far from her mind as she could so she wouldn't be forced to cry out.

Her mind was fuzzy. What had happened? She remembered leaving with the team from the town. The Colonel had smirked at her when she'd asked if he was sure he didn't want to tag along. She'd already known the answer before she'd asked.

Then the attack. Teal'c was wounded. She'd fought and been injured. Then the march, her failed escape attempts, then… then what?

Sam forced a sudden bout of nausea back down. Her skin ached with fever and her eyelids felt incredibly heavy. She allowed them to shut, but forced herself to stay conscious.

After her last escape attempt, she'd marched some more. They'd all stopped to rest. Then…

She sucked in her breath as she remembered the pain. The metal spear pressed against her flesh, the smell of cooking meat—the darkness that followed had been more than welcome.

Sam opened her eyes again and tried to see past the body of the man who carried her. Something told her instinctively it was Tall One.

The sun was going down. It was considerably darker than it had been when she'd last been awake. How long ago had that been? Where were they? She could kick herself for passing out. Up until that point, she would have been able to find her way back to the village. Now that she hadn't seen their path, it would be harder. She had no doubt that by this time, her team would be well on their way toward her position. She'd hoped to meet them half-way.

Without warning, Tall One stopped. She heard the men talking to each other. Sam closed her eyes tight.

Tall One moved again, but she could tell from his slow gait they weren't moving on. Instead, he took only a handful of steps and then shifted his grip on her.

She felt herself lowered gently to the ground, a lot more gently than she'd expected. She found that more than a little curious. He must truly believe she was still out.

He cushioned her head with the palm of his hand so it wouldn't thump to the ground as he positioned her atop something soft. She felt the brush of his long hair across her sensitive cheek. Then his warm breath whispered into her ear. "If you do not let them know you are awake, they will leave you alone."

Sam couldn't help the surprised start she gave at hearing his voice so close and speaking in perfect English. She cracked her eyes open and looked up at him. He gave her a knowing smirk and rose to tie the end of her rope to a nearby tree. Then he was gone.

OoOoOoOoO

"We've come through the gate, sir. What are your orders?"

Jack recognized Colonel Reynolds' voice through the radio. He reached up and depressed his talk button. "Did you bring a medical team with you?"

"Sure did," Reynolds said. "Have you found the Major yet?"

Jack pursed his lips. "Not yet. Have Ambassador Reddick see if the king will provide the medical team with an escort to our position. We've left markers along the way and their animals will get to us faster than we were able to get here on foot."

"What would you like SG-16 to do?"

"Stay put. I think there's more to this than His Highness is letting on. His unwillingness to even tell us what was demanded for ransom leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Yes sir." Jack could imagine the man's head nodding in agreement. "I'll let you know when the med team is en route."

Jack glanced up at Teal'c, who stopped suddenly in front of him. "Sounds good." He let go of the radio and raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend. "Teal'c?"

"There is a small clearing ahead. I smell a fresh fire."

Jack stiffened and raised his weapon. He glanced at Daniel, who'd done the same. All three men stepped quietly forward. Could they have finally caught up with them?

Teal'c was the first to catch sight of the camp. Jack could tell from the sudden slump of his shoulders that they hadn't found what they were hoping for. He followed Teal'c into the empty clearing. A fire pit still smoldered in the center.

"They haven't been gone long," Daniel said. He stepped up to the ashes and nudged them with his boot.

Jack nodded and looked around. Right away he saw signs of a struggle in the dirt—dirt mixed with more blood.

Daniel spied the same thing and his worried eyes met Jack's. "She's losing, Jack."

Jack put his hands on his hips and nodded. There'd been too much blood throughout the day for him to deny the fact that Carter was in bad shape. Her chances of being in any condition to escape were not good based on what they'd seen.

"O'Neill!"

Jack's head shot up to Teal'c, who stood not far away, his eyes on something at the other end of the camp. He'd rarely seen the look of concern that twisted the Jaffa's features. He followed his friend's gaze to a spot of disturbed tall grass on the far side of the clearing. There was something there. He looked closer and his eyes widened. A bare foot stuck out of the grass.

It was what they'd dreaded finding. A body-- he could tell from the blue tint of the skin.

_Please don't let it be her._ His feet carried him quickly even as the dire thought rushed repeatedly through his mind. Teal'c and Daniel were right behind him.

The body lay sprawled out and naked from the waist down. An arrow stuck out of his back.

Despite the gruesomeness of the find, Jack let the air rush out of his lungs with relief. _Not her. Not her. _ He closed his eyes and let it sink in.

"Guess they didn't want the shirt," Daniel said from beside him.

Jack shook his head. "Maybe blue's not their color." He tried to keep the atmosphere light, but something darker was beginning to take hold of his thoughts. He turned and went back to the dying fire and stared at it.

"You appear to be thinking, O'Neill." Teal'c came to stand beside him.

He pursed his lips and glanced up at his friend's face. "It _has_ happened before, T."

Teal'c smiled and gave him a small nod.

"What's up, Jack?" Daniel rounded the fire and stood opposite the two of them.

"I was just wondering why they set a fire."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "They did not wish to make this their permanent camp and it is still quite warm."

"So what would they need a fire for?" Jack looked knowingly at the bloody sand nearby and swallowed around the large knot in his throat. Pictures ran through his mind. Unwelcome ones.

Teal'c followed his gaze and nodded. "Major Carter was bleeding too much. If they wished to keep her alive…"

"What?" Daniel asked. His eyes moved from Teal'c to Jack and back again. Suddenly realization dawned and they widened. "God."

Jack nodded and kicked some dirt over the reddish patch. He couldn't stand looking at it anymore. "Let's go. They can't be far ahead now. I'm guessing we won't be finding any more blood. They'll be harder to track and it'll be dark soon."

Teal'c pointed in the direction opposite the body. "The footprints lead in that direction." He moved to follow them and stopped a few feet away. "None of them belong to Major Carter."

Jack sighed and nodded. "They'll be carrying her for a while," he said.

The three of them moved off in the direction Teal'c indicated. No one said anything about what they knew had to have happened in the clearing. Jack knew why. They were all thinking about what they were going to do when they finally had the group that had taken her in their sights.

OoOoOoOoO

It was night, but Sam barely registered it. Every inch of her ached with fever, the heat paralyzing her where she lay. She shivered so hard, her stomach pulsed non-stop and her skin gleamed with sweat. She knew she passed in between moments of wakefulness and unconsciousness, the line between the two blurred in her mind. She thought she heard the sound of rushing water nearby, but couldn't be sure.

A fire blazed several feet away, its light too bright for her sensitive eyes. She heard the men talking but couldn't understand anything they said.

A hand lifted her head and a water pouch appeared before her eyes.

"Drink, Sam," a gentle voice said. Darvan.

Sam opened her lips and let the water trickle down her throat. She coughed and fought the urge to throw it up again. She needed to keep it down. She tried to raise her hand to push the pouch away but found she didn't have the strength.

Darvan must have realized what she wanted, though, because he put the pouch down and lowered her back to the ground. He sat beside her head and nodded to the men talking near the fire. "They are worried about you," he said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why? I wouldn't… think they'd care."

"They do not wish for your death. They need you."

"What for?"

Darvan's eyes reflected the light of the fire. "They have sent word to your people and demanded an exchange."

"You understand their language."

Darvan nodded. "All of my people speak it."

"Then tell them to let me go and my people will try to get them what they want." She sucked in a breath as pain hit her again. When she could continue, her voice was weak and shaky. "If I die, they won't get anything."

"They know this, but they have tried to help you and nothing is working. While you slept, they packed your wound with mud and fed you water laced with ginta root."

"The fever," Sam said. "It's too high. They need to get it down."

Darvan pulled a rag from his pocket and poured water over it. She felt its coolness brush across her face and closed her eyes. "That is what they discuss now," he said.

Sam stayed like that for a while; eyes closed, feeling the brush of the rag against her face and neck. Then the fever took her again into the in between place and she lay restless. In the distance she heard someone mumbling, but couldn't quite make out the words. She listened harder.

"Hurts."

"Let me go."

"What do… want?"

"Dying."

"Jack."

She felt arms dig under her and then she was floating. She swayed in the arms of someone unseen, too far gone to wonder who it was or why she was moving.

She heard the splash before the ice cold water against her skin shocked her out of her stupor. Not yet fully awake, she shrieked and tried to climb up and away from the chill. Instead, the arms around her tightened and she was lowered further into the cold liquid.

She opened her eyes and looked up. In the dark there was just enough light from the distant fire for her to make out Tall One's features where they hovered over her. He had walked with her out into the nearby river and held her in his arms.

She stilled as shivering took hold. Her teeth began to chatter and her muscles went limp again. She felt her head fall against Tall One's chest. Once he was sure she wasn't going to fight anymore, he moved to shallower water and sat, settling her in his lap so his chest could keep her head above the water.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked weakly.

"You can bring my people freedom."

"How can I do that?"

"We will trade you for it."

Sam didn't understand. She fought her muddled brain to make sense of it all. The cool water was working to revive her, but her thoughts were still fragmented. Her fever still raged. One thing she did know; the SGC didn't know anything about these people. So far they'd shown themselves as aggressors. The chance of her people working out any type of trade with his was slim. "And if you can't?" she asked finally.

"We will kill you."

OoOoOoOoO

"Do you see her on your side, Teal'c?" Jack whispered into his radio. He lay on his belly, propped up on his elbows amidst some tall grass. The camp in front of him was still as active as it had been when they'd snuck up on it over an hour ago and Jack had ordered them to circle the area. Teal'c had taken the far side and Jack had stayed put. Daniel had moved to the side opposite the river.

Men laughed around the fire, some stood watch, and others dozed comfortably on pallets of fur. A prisoner dressed in blue sat quietly on the edge of camp, listening and watching. He had yet to see Carter.

"I do not," Teal'c answered. "I count ten men and one prisoner."

"Daniel?"

"I can't see her, either, Jack. I get the same count as Teal'c."

Jack pursed his lips. "Yeah, me too." Too many. He felt his frown grow tighter and he lowered his gaze briefly to the ground.

"Uh, Jack!"

Daniel's urgent call brought Jack's attention back to the camp. A tall man entered his view carrying a bundle of Carter. She hung limply in his arms. They were both drenched. "I see 'em."

"Major Carter does not appear to be well," Teal'c said.

"No," Jack said, "she doesn't." He watched intently as the man carried her to the other prisoner and lay her down on the pallet beside him. The man immediately lay his palm against Carter's forehead and smiled. He nodded up at the tall man, who stood up straight and left them alone.

Jack couldn't drag his eyes away from Carter's still form. Her skin was pasty white and her shirt was almost entirely red from her blood; her pants, too. He felt rage and fear at the same time and had to fight the urge to get up and go to her side.

"Jack?" He heard the same concern in Daniel's voice.

"We wait, Daniel. There are too many of them."

"I concur," Teal'c said, though his voice was strained.

"But, Jack…"

"We wait!" Jack said more sternly. He hated it as much as Daniel did. More. He knew all three of them loved Samantha Carter. He was willing to bet, though, they didn't all love her the same way. She was a sister to the others. To Jack, she was… something else.

Carter moved on the pallet. She rolled to her side and drew up her legs. Even from here, he could see the pain written on her face. The prisoner beside her pulled a blanket over her shoulders and began wiping her forehead with a rag. At that moment Jack made up his mind that the man would be saved as well.

Carter groaned and dragged in a ragged breath. The man tried to offer her water, but she waved it away.

_Hold on, _Jack thought. _Just hold on._

_---------_

Don't forget to review. It's what keeps me writing. :0)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I truly appreciate all the wonderful reviews I'm getting. I'm trying to keep up with responding, but didn't quite get to everyone this last chapter. I promise to write back soon. :0) I hope you enjoy chapter four. Let me know what you think!

**Warning! **This should be old hat by now. WHUMP! (with just a pinch of ship for flavor)

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Four**

Something was happening. Sam heard raised voices and recognized one as Tall One's. She shifted to her other side so she could see what was going on. Tall One and the man who'd nearly shredded her on the log that afternoon—she'd nicknamed him Mono-brow— stood face to face and neither looked happy.

"They've been going at it a while," Darvan said quietly.

She turned her head so she could see her friend. "About what?" Her voice was so quiet she could barely hear it.

"About you."

"What… about me?" She winced and sucked in air. It had been hours since her last dip in the river, her third of the night. It seemed her fever was back in spades; she felt a heaviness in her gut that told her the bleeding inside was worse. She saw Darvan's reluctance to answer her question. "Come on. I can take it."

Darvan nodded sharply. "The short one thinks they should kill us and try again with another of your group. He believes you are too ill to survive much longer. The tall one thinks you can still serve your purpose."

Sam mulled his words over and then tried to push herself up. "I think it might be a good idea… to convince them the tall one is right." She felt her stomach pull at the movement and her weak arm muscles shook under her weight. Sweat dripped off her forehead even as she forced her limbs to push her up off the ground. She didn't even make it to a sitting position. Spots swam before her eyes and bile rose up her throat. She heaved and her arms gave out. She landed again on the ground and her breath stuttered in her chest. She felt Darvan's hands reach for her and roll her over.

"Why did you do that?"

Sam closed her eyes. "If they think I'm going to die anyway, they won't go out of their way to keep me alive. I have to show them I'm strong enough."

"Well, don't kill yourself in the process." He glanced up at the men near the fire. They hadn't noticed her failed attempt to sit up. "Here, I'll help you."

Darvan lifted her shoulders up off the ground and helped her shift against a nearby tree. Once there, Sam fought against waves of dizziness that threatened to take her right back to the ground. She laid her head back and closed her eyes so the world would stop spinning.

"I do not believe that was the best decision you have made today," Darvan said.

She felt a smile pull at her lips. "Probably not," she said, "but now that I'm here, I'm not moving."

"Fair enough," he said with a chuckle. He put his hand against her forehead. "I think your fever is on the rise again."

She nodded. "Has been for a while." She opened her eyes and glanced to the men arguing at the fire. "Let's not tell _him_ yet, though. I'm not ready for another trip to the river."

"You would be far worse without those trips, however." Darvan shifted next to her to lean against the tree and eyed her with worry. She knew she must look like death warmed over. She sure felt like it. "The short one may be right," he said quietly. "If you do not get medical attention soon…"

"My friends are on the way. I just have to hold out until they get here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"If you knew them, you'd be sure, too." She felt another wave of nausea and sucked in some air to fend it off. She felt Darvan's eyes on her the whole time. "I had hoped to get away before they had to come get me… but it doesn't look like that'll happen." She laid her hand protectively against her wound. She hadn't seen it since they'd cauterized it and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

They sat silently for a long time. Sam listened to the cadence of the men's language and let her thoughts drift to her own friends who were no doubt well on their way. She trusted her friends completely. She'd hold on for them. If she didn't, they'd blame themselves.

A commotion drew her attention back toward the fire. Tall One was nowhere to be seen and Mono-brow was making his way quickly to them.

"Great," she muttered. "This can't be good."

"I heard them talking. The leader made it clear," Darvan said. "He is just to take you to the river."

Sam eyed the approaching man warily. His face was a mixture of anger and hatred. "Yeah. Tell _him_ that."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack watched the man approach Carter. This was a different man than the one who'd periodically taken her to the river—he'd guessed to bring down her fever, from the way the man beside her kept checking her forehead.

She didn't look good, and judging from her failed attempt to sit up earlier, SG-1 wouldn't be able to count on her help during her rescue.

His muscles grew tense the nearer the man drew to Carter. He didn't have the appearance of a man who would be gentle. The look on his face was a mask of pure hatred. Jack guessed he must have seen Carter's friendly side already. Jack felt a hand on his arm and looked at Daniel beside him. Both men had rejoined him hours ago.

"You keep telling me she can handle it, Jack," Daniel said.

Jack cursed under his breath. "It was a lot easier to say when I couldn't see her like this."

Teal'c nodded his agreement, his own jaw clenched, eyes cold.

The man stepped quickly up to Carter and reached down to grab her upper arm. He gave a vicious yank and brought her to her feet. Jack heard her pained cry from where he hid and his hands clenched into fists.

"On the other hand, maybe we _should_ help," Daniel said, his voice laced with sudden anger.

"No. You were right, Daniel. She can handle it."

The man pulled Carter barefooted across the weeded ground toward the river. Each time her legs gave out he pulled harder, dragging her along until she could get her feet back underneath her. Her free hand was held tight against her gut and she walked hunched over.

Finally, she'd had enough. As they stumbled past the fire Jack watched her throw her weight to the ground, breaking free of the man's grasp. The man growled in frustration and reached for her. Just as he bent down, Carter grabbed a thin stick from the edge of the fire and jabbed it at his stomach. The smoldering wood connected with his shirtless skin and he howled.

Jack felt pride swell in his chest even as the man stood and drew back his foot. It connected with her belly hard and she cried out in pain.

"I believe I am going to hurt that man," Teal'c said calmly.

"Get in line," Jack said. His voice came out husky and he cleared his throat.

The hatred that washed over him wasn't welcome. Anything less than a cool head in the field was a hindrance. It wouldn't help Carter, either. It wasn't as if they could go in guns blazing. In his mind's eye he pictured the P-90 that hung from one of the men's shoulders. That and the fact that there were so many people in the camp made Jack leery. It would be too easy for Carter or the blue shirt to get caught in the crossfire.

The man drew his foot back again, but another of the group stormed up before he got a chance to kick. This one was much taller than the first. He gave the man a shove hard enough to send him to the ground not far from Carter. The tall one's angry shouts filled the camp and drew the attention of the rest.

The shorter man gestured to his own stomach and said something to the taller one. The tall one dismissed the injury and kicked at the dirt beside the downed man. He pointed to the other side of the fire and the shorter one slowly rose off the ground. The two stood face to face for a moment and Jack thought they may come to blows, but then the shorter one stormed away in the direction the other had pointed.

"Interesting," Daniel said. It was impossible to see his eyes through the reflected flames on his glasses.

"Indeed."

Jack didn't say anything. He watched while the tall man knelt next to Carter. It was then that he realized this was the same man who'd taken her to the river. The man reached out and rolled Carter to her back. Her hands remained protectively clutched over her stomach and she acted like she didn't want to unfold her body from the fetus position she'd taken against the onslaught. Jack heard a sob and his vision darkened for a moment.

The tall man put his hands under Carter's knees and shoulders and lifted her effortlessly. Before long both disappeared into the river again.

Jack let out another curse and sat back, turning away from the camp. He pulled his hat off his head and ran his hand down his face. He'd seen men mistreated in captivity before. But this was Carter.

He glanced at his watch and pressed the button that lit up its face. It had been just over two hours since Reynolds radioed word that the medical team was en route. They wouldn't make it to their position until well into the morning. Whatever opening presented itself for a rescue attempt, it needed to do so by then.

"Jack?"

"I know, Daniel. She'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will," Daniel said quickly. "But that's not what I was going to say." He tapped Jack's shoulder and pointed back at the camp.

Jack turned and looked in the direction he pointed. Teal'c was already tense.

Short man was back. He looked angry and he carried a weapon. It was about the length of a ruler. It had an axe head on one end and was whittled down to a sharp point on the other. He moved quickly past the fire and was headed for the river.

"Yeah," Jack said. "That's not good."

OoOoOoOoO

Sam felt the cold water wash over her and bit her tongue. She didn't remember ever feeling this miserable. All sense of pride had washed from her the second that man's foot had connected again with her abused stomach. Now she found herself praying for the darkness to claim her—at least for a little while.

"Relax," Tall One told her. "Let the water numb you."

Sam did what he said and let her muscles go limp. She embraced the cold of the water, concentrated on it. She didn't mind the shivering so much when she realized he was right. Her skin was growing numb, including the wound that seemed to be at the center of her world for the moment.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes."

He nodded and waded a bit farther out. Sam heard the rapids not far away and possibly the cascade of a small waterfall. She felt the pull of the water but he showed no signs that it threatened to take him.

"Thank you for your kindness."

His brown eyes met hers. "This is not kindness. It is necessity."

Sam shook her head. "I'm not buying it."

Tall One sighed. "Contrary to what you may think, I am not a man of cruelty."

"This afternoon you threw rocks at me."

He raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "This afternoon you would have escaped had I not." He thought a moment. "And I was angry you took advantage of my..."

"Kindness?" Sam finished for him.

He didn't answer.

"And tonight?"

He shrugged. "And tonight, you would not have attempted an escape. Galek was unreasonably cruel."

"So? You didn't step in when they took my boots or stuck that spear to my skin."

"The spear stopped your bleeding and the shoes, well… you would have attempted another escape had you kept them."

It was her turn to raise her eyebrow. "I attempted it without them."

This earned her a full smile. "That you did."

Sam closed her eyes and let her head fall back. She didn't have the energy to hold it up. She hated feeling so weak. "You say you're not cruel, yet you intend to kill me when I have done nothing to you or your people."

"It is not my desire to do so," Tall One said. "It is my hope that your people will convince the king to meet our demands."

"And if he doesn't, you will kill an innocent."

Silence stretched between them. The pain in her stomach had numbed a bit and she felt she could finally sleep deeply. For a month. Instead, a question nagged her mind and she knew it wouldn't go away until she asked it. She opened her eyes and looked up at Tall One. "You said the other man's name is Galek."

He nodded.

"What's yours?"

"Kailan."

"And I'm…"

He stiffened. "Stop."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Do not give me your name."

"Why not?"

Again, his only answer was silence. She closed her eyes and thought. Then it hit her. "You don't want my name because when the time comes, it'll make it harder to kill me."

Silence.

"My name's Sam."

She heard his indrawn breath. She looked up again. Anger stared back at her. She shrugged. "So sue me."

"You do not speak as a woman should."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was not meant to be one." Kailan turned back toward the bank.

Sam didn't know how long they'd been in the water, but it hadn't felt as long as the last few times.

He must have read the question in her eyes. "The night grows chill. If we stay in the water much longer, I fear illness will settle in your lungs."

Even as the words left his lips, Sam felt a breeze brush against her wet skin and she shivered.

"We must pack your wound once more as well," he continued. He laid her down on the soft grass of the riverbank. She felt the weight of her wound right away and shifted to her side to relieve some of the pressure. She barely had the strength to do even that.

A strange whistle was the only warning she got that there was something wrong. Before she could register what made the sound an object flew out of the darkness and struck Kailan on the back of the head. He fell to the ground beside her. An axe-like weapon landed near her wrist.

Sam's instincts kicked in and she reached for the hilt. She looked back into the darkness and recognized the man who ran into view even as Kailan fell.

Galek was on top of her so quickly she didn't have time to react. His hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed tight. Sam fought for air. She lifted the axe and, finding she lacked the strength to swing it, raked it across his forearm. The action used up her last stores of energy. Its super sharp blade drew blood and then her hand fell limp to the ground.

Galek snatched his arm back with a sharp cry and rose quickly to his feet. He stomped on her hand and she felt bones crack.

Sam yelped and the weapon fell uselessly from her palm. Her vision blurred.

Then she heard a voice through her haze and turned her head toward it.

"Galek?" Kailan's voice was thick with confusion. He lifted his head slightly off the ground. "What are you doing?"

"What _you_ should have," Galek said. He knelt down next to Sam and gave her a hard shove, rolling her off the bank. At the same moment, a large body flew from the shadows and took Galek to the ground.

It was too late. Sam hit the water and felt her limp body pulled away from the bank by the current. She looked up in time to see a glint of gold on a dark forehead just before her head sank under the surface and the river took her.

--------------

Chapter five coming soon. :0)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **So sorry this chapter took so long to put up. I've been feeling under the weather and had a couple days I simply couldn't write. :0( I've been hard at work since, though, and have already finished chapter six. I'll post it tomorrow. Hope all is forgiven and you enjoy the chapter. Keep the reviews coming! They're my reason to push myself. tee hee

**Warning! **Hurt/Comfort with a twist of ship ahead. All aboard!

oooooooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Five**

The water swept Sam's limp body downriver toward the nearby rapids. She'd drown before she ever reached them if she didn't do something. Adrenalin and fear helped her force some strength back into her weak muscles. She pushed against the water overhead and broke through to the surface. Her lungs dragged in a gulp of air; at the edge of her hearing she registered a loud shout. It was the Colonel and he was close.

"Teal'c!"

Then her battle against fatigue was lost and the water pulled her back under. She fought panic, her lungs screamed for relief. She slammed against a large rock and felt her breath pushed roughly from her lungs. Her body was shoved up and over the stone, tossed like a rag doll to the crest of the foamy whitewater. She dragged in another grateful breath before she submerged again. The current sent her spinning head over heels until she no longer knew which way was up.

She hit another rock; this time it glanced across her back. She bounced off and the rushing water pushed her around the large obstacle. Her fingers gripped the solid stone for a moment, and then slid free. Splashes of red and yellow spotted the black behind her eyelids and her lungs burned. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight the impulse to breathe much longer.

Suddenly she wasn't alone anymore. A strong arm circled her waist and she was propelled upward, securely nestled in the crook of her rescuer's arm. Her head broke the surface. She sputtered and coughed and looked up into Teal'c's reassuring face.

"I have you, Major Carter." Teal'c's calm voice pierced through her panic.

She couldn't answer, just dragged in deep breaths and then closed her lips against the rushing water.

He readjusted her so he had a better grip and turned them so they were practically on their backs, feet leading the way. Her head fell against his chest, limp. The world around her spun and tilted, a combination of her quick movements as they were tossed by the animal of a river and her own dizziness.

When they came up to the next large rock Teal'c kicked out and pushed off it, sending them back and around. Water rushed over them, but Teal'c forced them back up to the surface. Sam's thoughts reeled, not for the first time, amazed by his brute strength. He avoided several more collisions in the same manner, but Sam was only vaguely aware of any of it. Her sight dimmed and the edges grew dark.

In her tunnel vision, she spied it.

Teal'c tensed as he did, too. There was nothing they could do. The large log rode the rapids ahead of them, caught on the next boulder and was spat out toward them. It hit Teal'c hard on his free side and she heard his expelled breath. It pummeled over them and knocked Sam free of Teal'c's grasp.

Sam heard Teal'c's shout even as she was hurtled into the next boulder. Her breath rushed out, she slid across the smooth stone at the edge of the falls, and then she was falling. She hit the water below like a lead weight and immediately caught in the swirling rush at the bottom. It sucked her under and refused to let go.

OoOoOoOoO

Teal'c fought against the whirlpool that caught him behind a large boulder at the top of the waterfall. It tossed him around under the surface. The water rushed against the rock and then fell back down on itself, trapping him in its ever-circling grasp. He kicked out with his legs and tried to push away using the rock as leverage, but the pull was too strong. He didn't know how long he'd been under water, but it was a long time. Longer, he thought, than Major Carter could have lasted without him.

Anger rose up in him and he used it. He shoved out again with his feet. This time, they connected and propelled him out of the water trap. He rounded the rock and fell through the falls. When he hit the water below, he pushed up again and broke through the surface.

Another river emptied here and the resulting pressure made these rapids even deadlier than the ones atop the falls.

With a rising sense of panic, he scanned the surface of the river ahead of him, hoping somehow to see a blond head bobbing nearby. Moonlight reflected off the water, illuminating its surface as it stretched as far as his eye could see. In the distance, he saw where a fallen tree had created an eddy of peaceful water near a high shelf of land, like a haven from the rough whitewater that foamed around it.

Just in front of it, he spotted her. But she wasn't alone. Teal'c saw the back of a head, long black hair hung wet and draped itself like a blanket atop the water. The man had his arm wrapped securely around Major Carter's chest as he pulled her through the eddy toward solid land.

Teal'c's anger at the natives and his own failure to keep her safe were pushed aside. She was alive. Grateful to the man who'd saved her, he went to work pushing through the rushing current and heavy stone obstacles to reach the safety of the eddy.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack slid to a stop and raised his P-90, its light cast forward. In front of him, the tall native pulled an unconscious Carter up onto the shelf from the water. Teal'c was nowhere to be seen.

The man startled at the sound of Jack's harried approach and reached to his hip and the knife that was strapped there.

"Ah!" Jack barked the warning. He gestured aggressively with his gun, trying to catch his breath from his sprint along the river. "Don't even think about it.

The man snatched his hand away and lifted both palms into the air… a universal sign of surrender. Jack recognized him as the man who'd helped Carter out at the enemy camp.

Daniel crashed through the brush and fell in beside Jack. He, too, quickly raised his weapon.

Jack waved the man to the left with his muzzle. "Move away from her," he said firmly. His eyes darted back to Carter's form that lay still in the shadows cast by the bright scope lights and he frowned. "Slowly."

The enemy thought for a moment, then stood slowly and moved in the direction Jack had indicated. "Had I intended to harm her," he said calmly, "I would not have pulled her from the river."

Jack didn't acknowledge the statement. His eyes followed the tall man's movements carefully until he stood several feet from Carter. "Daniel."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Daniel give a nod. "I've got it, Jack." He let go of his weapon so it swung from its clip on his vest and reached into his side vest pocket. He came up with a plastic restraining tie. Jack motioned for the man to sit near a thin tree and Daniel reached for the man's arms. He secured them behind the muscled back and hooked him to the tree. He tested the restraint with a tug and nodded to Jack.

Jack didn't wait any longer. In two steps he was on his knees beside Carter. His fingers brushed her soft skin at the side of her neck. It took a few seconds to find, but soon he felt her thready pulse. He let out a sigh of relief and sat back to remove his hat to wipe his sweaty brow with his forearm and then replaced it on his head.

The sound of splashing water drew his attention again. He raised his weapon fast and trained the light in the direction of the sound.

Teal'c rose from the water and pulled himself onto the shelf. The water poured off his saturated clothes into the river at his feet before he rolled up onto dry land.

Jack lowered the gun and blew out his breath. "Teal'c. Don't do that to me."

Teal'c took one look at the native nearby and leapt to his feet. Jack handed him his own weapon and Teal'c took a position watching the man.

Jack assumed the Jaffa's weapon was somewhere downriver by now.

"How is Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"Haven't had a chance to really check yet," Jack said. He turned back to her and tried to force himself to be professional when what he really wanted to do was gather her up and hold her. He knew better, though. Professionalism always won out over emotion for them. It had to. Still, the fear that he felt at seeing her lying so still was greater than he could have expected. Greater than it should have been.

Her hair was pasted to her stark white face. Her lips were blue from the cold. He leaned down and put his face close to hers. Her soft breath brushed his cheek. "Carter."

He was rewarded with a small groan. It was barely audible.

"Carter," he tried again. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face so he could see the bruise on her cheek.

She stirred beneath his hands and blue eyes peeked out at him for a second before they disappeared again behind closed lids.

He released her chin and patted her other cheek. "Come on, Carter. Fight for it."

She stirred again and he gently brushed her hair from her warm forehead and waited patiently. Eventually, he was greeted by slivers of blue again.

Her eyes settled on his face and he saw her fight for focus. "Sir?" It was a whisper, a movement of lips really. Jack knew the word even if he couldn't hear it.

He smiled down at her. "You should have told us you wanted a swim, Major. I wouldn't have minded a dip myself."

The corners of her mouth turned up, but then her face blanched and she closed her eyes against her pain.

Jack's smile disappeared and he shrugged out of his jacket. Daniel threw him a bag and he fished in it for the med kit and an extra light. "Hang in there, Carter. I've got to check you over and then I'll be able to give you something."

Her nod was almost imperceptible, but Jack caught it.

"Sorry…" she said, "… so weak."

"Don't be ridiculous, Carter," he said, his eyes clouding at the honest admission. Jack laid his hand on her shoulder for a second, and then gave it a squeeze before he opened the med kit and laid it on the ground. An electric lantern followed. Even though the skyline was beginning to lighten with dawn the extra light made it easier to see what he was doing.

He started at the crown of her head and moved down to her neck, checking for any injuries; then to her shoulders and arms. She stayed still through the whole thing, though he knew by the tension in her features that she was awake.

She winced when he discovered that her hand was broken. He quickly adjusted his grip so it didn't squeeze the bones and lowered the hand to the ground. He sat back on his haunches to allow her a reprieve before he started in on what he knew were the severe injuries. "Not too bad, right, Major?"

"It's fine," she said. He noticed immediately that she didn't give her usual answer of _I'm fine_. It told him volumes.

Daniel appeared at his side and Jack looked up. Teal'c divided his attention between their friend on the ground and the man tied to the tree. His weapon never wavered, though. Their prisoner sat cross-legged, hands behind his back, his eyes on Carter. If Jack wasn't mistaken, he could swear there was a trace of concern in the native's eyes. Teal'c moved to stand nearer his friends, but remained between them and the tall man.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head. "I haven't gotten to the worst yet," he said. He pulled the bottom of her shirt up to expose the knife wound and was surprised to find it wrapped. Dark bruises sprouted out from under the coarse bandages and disappeared under the edges of her upturned shirt and BDU pants. He took a pair of scissors from the med kit and cut through the soaked material right up the middle. Carter couldn't hold back a quiet sound as even the lightest touch brushed across her abused skin.

Jack winced with her and he stilled. "Sorry, Major. I'm trying not to hurt you."

She caught her upper lip between her teeth and nodded. "Don't worry about hurting me, Colonel," she said with a little more voice than the last time. "I'm a big girl."

Daniel chuckled and Jack saw Teal'c smile.

He, on the other hand, had the task of peeling away the bandage. When he lifted it away Carter stiffened but didn't make a sound.

Dawn was quickly approaching. Once sunrise reached them he'd be able to see the wound better, but even in the darkness he saw enough to make him suck in his breath. He reached up and depressed the button on his radio. "Major Strong, what's your position?"

A crackle preceded the major's answer. "We're following your markers down a dried river bed, sir. I'm not sure how close we are."

Jack nodded. "We're not exactly where the markers will lead you, anyway. I'm sending Teal'c out to lead you in. We've got Carter and she's in pretty bad shape."

"Yes, sir. We'll keep an eye out." The radio went silent and Jack looked up at Teal'c. The Jaffa nodded and knelt next to Carter. He laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Be well, Major Carter," he said.

She opened her eyes and tried to smile. "I'll be here."

Teal'c stood and tried to hand Jack's weapon back.

Jack waved it away. "I've got my sidearm. You can't go out there unarmed."

"If you are sure," Teal'c said.

"Just go and bring 'em back as fast as you can."

The Jaffa took another look at his teammate on the ground and disappeared into the woods.

Jack turned back to Carter. The wound on her stomach was ugly. What had been a bad stab wound was now an infected mess of burns. The skin was puckered and dark. He had no doubt in the light of day it would be bright red. He noticed swelling and her belly looked a bit distended.

"Internal bleeding," Carter said. It confirmed what he'd already decided when he saw her nausea and fever at the camp.

"One thing at a time," he said. He continued his inspection and didn't find anything else of note until he reached her shredded feet. The sight of them almost made him angrier than the knife wound.

Carter started to shiver. He reached up and placed his hand across her forehead. Her fever was on the rise. "Ah, Carter," he said, "none of that." His words sounded thick.

"Sorry, sir." She moaned and rolled to her side, pulling her legs up. Jack put his hand on her hip and nodded to Daniel, who rummaged through the kit and came up with a morphine dispenser. Jack took it and pulled the edge of her pants down to dispense the dose through the skin of her hip. He watched until her features relaxed a bit as the dose took effect.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Her words were slurred. She hardly reacted when he injected her with a hypodermic of heavy antibiotics and then another of acetaminophen to bring down her fever.

Jack took another look at the wound on her stomach and shook his head. His angry eyes turned to the man tied to the tree. "I want to know why your people attacked and kidnapped mine." He gently shifted Carter so she was on her back again, his movement a contrast to the irritation in his voice.

The man sat straight and lifted his chin. "Our demands were made clear."

Jack opened up a foil packet and withdrew a square of gauze soaked in yellow antiseptic. "No," he said. "They weren't." His eyes narrowed. "Your king decided to keep that information a secret."

"He is not my king!" The man's lips snarled and he tugged against his restraints.

Jack ignored the outburst and turned back to Carter. He put a hand on her hip to steady her and leaned forward a bit. "This is going to sting quite a bit."

She didn't respond. She heard him, though. Her lips tightened and her muscles tensed. Jack decided to get it over with as quickly as he could. He took the antiseptic and ran it lightly across the wound. Carter stiffened and sucked in her breath. Her healthy hand clenched into a fist at her side. Jack's fingers dug into her hip to hold her still and Daniel reached out to place a calming hand on her shoulder.

Jack worked as quickly as he could. He cleaned the wound and squirted burn antibiotic gel from a tube across the melted skin. Then he took out a large roll of white gauze and set about folding a square of it to tape down across her stomach. Through it all, Carter remained stiff, but still. Jack's fingers shook a bit by the time he finished.

He sat back and let his gaze linger for a moment on her face. His mind took him back to the day of tracking her by a trail of her blood. He knew she had to be anemic. They didn't have any way to help her with that. Suddenly he felt a surge of guilt. If only he'd decided a couple things differently…

"There's nothing we could have done to stop it," Daniel said quietly.

Jack looked up and frowned. How did his friend do that?

"Seriously, Jack. You can't blame yourself for everything bad that happens."

"We should have gone with them to the satellite and left the negotiations to the Ambassador," Jack said.

"Sir."

Jack started. Carter's eyes opened and she looked up at him. They shined with fever, but there was anger there, too. He wasn't sure she knew where she was.

"Don't try to talk, Sam," Daniel said. "You need to save your strength. You're very sick."

"Sick?" she whispered. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips and she swallowed. Jack found himself caught in her gaze again. "Darvan."

"What?" Was she confused who he was?

"Darvan. He's still with them." Her words grew weaker the longer she spoke. She seemed frustrated by that.

Jack leaned in so he could hear her better.

"Who's Darvan?"

Carter shook her head. "He helped me. They'll kill him."

Jack's eyebrows rose with understanding. The young man who'd sat beside her at the enemy camp.

Carter's eyes closed again and her head turned to the side, her cheek resting against Jack's knee. "Helped me..."

"We'll go back for him, but we need to wait for SG-8 to get here and treat you first."

She said something else, but Jack couldn't make it out. He was more than a little worried. To see her this way and hear her drifting in and out was more than a little disconcerting. He forced his fear for her down and focused on the job at hand.

"We need to set up a camp and get a fire going, Daniel. She needs to get warm and we should get her into some dry clothes."

"Is that wise?" He nodded at the man tied to the tree. "His people could follow the river to find him any time now."

Jack sighed. "I don't see any other choices here. We can't let her go hypothermic."

Daniel nodded. "What do you need me to do?"

Jack looked over at the man tied to the tree and back to the water. "You were right about one thing." He started packing up the supplies. "We'd better move inland a bit. You can carry the packs. I'll get Carter."

"Sure, Jack." He gestured to their prisoner. "What about him?"

"He's coming with us. I'm looking for some answers and he's going to provide them."

---------------------

I want to send a great big thank you to all of you who keep sending me such kind words. I truly appreciate the time it takes to do that and the sentiment behind it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Told ya I'd post today. :0) Thanks for all the well-wishes. I'm hard at work on chapter 7.

**Warning!** More hurt/comfort tinged with shippiness ahead. Kudos to sbz, who is always positive, always honest, and ever patient with my tendency to drift into passive voice. :0)

ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Six**

Sam felt warm. It was in heavy contrast to the way she'd felt most of the previous day and into the night. In fact, as she'd lain shivering in the enemy camp, she'd wondered if she'd ever feel warm again.

It took a while to register the sounds around her—the crackle of a fire, the distant rumbling of the rapids, a bird calling in the sky, and hushed voices.

A fire burned in her belly and her skin felt tight. Her mouth was dry like cotton and she felt soreness in her muscles that hadn't been there before—probably a result of her pummeling in the river.

She heard a quiet groan. The voices stopped. Moments later her pants were lowered at the hip and she felt something cold brush her skin. Almost instantly her pains were muted, most pushed to the background, though the fire remained smoldering in her gut. At least it wasn't an inferno anymore.

A hand brushed her forehead. More voices. An injection into her arm. It all blended together in waves of awareness and she was never really sure if she was dreaming or awake.

Gradually, the voices grew clearer. Though quiet, they were nearby, and she was able to make out words. "Infected." "Shock." "Strong." Then, "Carter."

She knew the voice. In her mind, she reached for it. Knew it was important.

Again, "Carter."

She fought to surface from under the blankets wrapped around her mind.

"Carter."

Jack. No, that wasn't right. Colonel.

She wanted to open her eyes and see him, but couldn't. Something soft but firm lifted her head and she felt the rim of a canteen pressed to her lips. A slow trickle of water ran into her mouth and down her throat. She gulped instinctively, but it was taken away almost immediately after she tasted the first drop. "Not too much," the Colonel said. Her head was lowered again. She let her tongue dart out to try and moisten her lips.

A light breeze drifted across her fevered brow. There was a brush against her stomach as her shirt was lifted; a hand was laid against the swollen skin and pushed just to the left of the fire that burned there.

A quiet cry bubbled from her lips at the pressure, but the hand remained. Another brushed her hair from her face soothingly over and over while the other took her breath away.

"Distended." The voice sounded strange. "Hard. Bleeding. Med team… surgery." The hand moved around her stomach, never touching her wound, but pressed above it, below, and on both sides. Something wet slid down the sides of her face. The hand on her forehead continued its gentle ministrations.

Finally, the hand at her stomach lifted away and the warmth of her shirt blocked the cool breeze. The hand at her forehead moved around under her head and she was lifted again. Once again, a cool trickle of water ran down her throat.

She swallowed and settled back against the softness under her head. Then she found herself falling back into darkness.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack watched Carter's fitful sleep gradually grow more restless. He met Daniel's eyes. His friend sat at the Major's head, mirroring back his concern. There was little more they could do for her until SG-8 arrived. They'd treated her wounds, wrapped her feet, and splinted her broken hand. She had quite a bit of morphine, antibiotics, and a combination of fever reducers coursing through her system, which could be a bad thing if her liver or kidneys were damaged. Jack had seen little choice to using the drugs, though. Already Carter's fever had reacted to the medicine. While still extremely high, it had lowered quite a bit in the three hours since Teal'c had left them.

"The woman will die."

Jack looked up at the man tied nearby. His eyes were trained on Carter's face, and if Jack wasn't mistaken, his words seemed to be tinged with regret.

"She is too sick," he continued.

Jack shook his head. "She's also tough as they come. She'll be just fine." He stood and approached the man. It was time for some answers. "What's your name?"

The man dragged his gaze away from Carter and looked up at Jack. "Kailan."

"Tell me, Kailan…" Jack knelt in front of his prisoner and gestured back at his Major. "… did you do that?"

Kailan shook his head. "A man named Galek was going to kill two men from the town who travelled with her. Though she was greatly outnumbered she fired her weapon to defend them. She was eventually overpowered by several men, but not before she managed to kill more than one of us. Galek used her own knife to teach the woman her place."

Jack saw red.

"Her place?" Daniel asked from behind him.

"The woman fought like a warrior. That is a man's job. Galek thought it wise to reprimand her for her actions." He glanced back at the subject of their conversation and pursed his lips. "He was wrong to do so."

"Damn right he was," Jack said.

Kailan looked up at him. "Galek was punished. He was forced to take to the back of our line and charged with her care. I convinced our leader to keep the men she defended alive in homage to her courage."

"And yet you didn't see fit to return her so she could receive proper care."

"We tried to help her. We stopped her bleeding…"

"A barbaric act that has taken a bad situation and made it worse." Jack's voice rose along with his anger as he pictured the puckered skin at Carter's middle.

"She's bleeding inside, Kailan," Daniel's calm voice cut in. "It will kill her if it's not repaired. Scorching the skin as you did stopped the bleeding, yes, but it also increased her chances of infection. Since you have done this to her, our medical team will have to open her back up to repair the damage inside _and_ cut away the skin that has been infected before it kills her."

Kailan mulled over the information for a bit. "We could not give her back to you. If we had, our actions would have served no purpose. The men we killed as well as our own would have died for nothing."

"Why did you take her?" Daniel asked.

"We have taken people before in hopes we could barter with the king, but he has always refused. When we learned from our spies you had come through the Chappa'ai, we saw our chance. If we took a member of _your_ team, you may have used your advanced weapons to ensure the demands were met."

"And you chose Carter because you assumed the woman would be the weakest member of the team," Jack said. He gave a humorless chuckle. "Got more than you bargained for, didn't you?"

Kailan nodded. "Things did not go as we had planned. She was to have been returned to you unharmed after our demands were met."

"And what would those demands be?"

"We wish for our people to be allowed travel through the Chappa'ai." Kailan sat up straighter. "We wish to leave this world and settle on a new one."

Jack turned to Daniel with raised eyebrows and then back to Kailan. He hadn't expected that answer. "Why?"

"We have no home here. My people are forced to work for the king in his mines and in his town. Those of us who have managed to escape his boundaries are never allowed back in. We are required to survive without any of the advances his people make through the hard work of mine."

"You're slaves," Daniel said.

Kailan's eyes hardened. "I am no slave."

Jack held up his hand. "Whoever you are, it doesn't give you the right to attack innocent people. You're the villain here."

Kailan lowered his head. "I have come to think that perhaps you are right. Galek wished to murder Sam in cold blood last night. He was not alone in his thinking."

Jack raised his eyebrow at the use of her name.

"You didn't have any qualms about killing innocent townspeople," Daniel said.

"They were casualties of a war their king chose."

"What made you think the king would care any more for our teammate than his own people?" Daniel asked.

"We assumed you would be more aggressive once you learned of our demands and saw that he refused to meet them. Your weapons are powerful. We knew you could force the king to bend and give in to us."

"You see," Jack said, "that's where you're wrong. We don't do things that way."

A startled sound erupted from Carter. Jack turned quickly and moved to her side. Daniel already leaned over her. She didn't seem to notice him. Her eyes darted wildly in panic until they landed on Jack. Her breathing came in quick gasps and her body had a slight tremor. "Sir?"

"Yeah, Carter." Jack hunkered down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. It seemed to have a calming effect.

"Where are we?" she asked. It was the most alert he'd seen her.

"In some woods near the river." He nodded at the man beside him. "Daniel's here and Teal'c left to meet up with a medical team."

Carter's eyes drifted to Daniel and she smiled, finally allowing herself to relax back into the ground.

"Hey, Sam," Daniel said, matching her smile.

Carter closed her eyes and moved her uninjured hand protectively over her stomach. "What's the situation?"

Jack was encouraged by the question. "You're hurt pretty bad, Major. You were fished out of the river last night and we've been working to get your fever down since then. Once the medical team gets here they'll stabilize you and take you back through the gate."

"The natives?"

"Haven't seen 'em since you were dumped in the river-- aside from the one who decided to jump in after you."

Her face was a mask of confusion, but her eyes remained closed. "Jumped in…?"

Jack looked toward the man tied to the tree. He was watching them intently. "Calls himself Kailan."

"Kailan…" Her brow creased as she fought to remember. Sudden realization sent her eyes open. "I remember him. He helped me."

Daniel nodded. "We know."

She licked her lips and her face twisted. "I'm sorry, Sir," she said. "I've botched this mission pretty royally…"

Jack squeezed her shoulder and frowned. "None of that, Major."

She nodded and turned to her side. She drew her legs up. It seemed to be the position that best relieved her pain. Jack shifted the jacket under her head so she could be more comfortable.

"Would you like some more water?" Daniel asked.

Carter shook her head and winced. "Too nauseous."

"How about some morphine?" Jack asked.

She nodded at that. "Sounds nice," she said.

Jack smiled and dug through their packs for another dispenser. He'd just depressed the dose into her hip when a cracking twig caught his attention. It was too soon for Teal'c to be back.

Instantly, both he and Daniel had their weapons raised and ready. Before they knew it, there were at least twenty arrows trained on all three of them. The men holding them stepped out of the trees from all sides.

"Lower your weapons," a stern voice said. Jack turned in its direction and saw a man who resembled Kailan. He came forward, his stature proud.

Jack frowned at him. "Not gonna happen."

"If you do not lower your weapon, we will be forced to fire on you."

"Not before my friend here kills just about all of you." He motioned to Daniel's P-90.

The man tilted his head quizzically for a moment. "I have one of those as well." He began to reach for it.

"Ah!" Jack motioned with his gun. "Don't even touch it."

Kailan turned his head toward the other and said something in another language. The man stilled and nodded tensely. He didn't appear too happy.

"You know this isn't the way to get what you want," Jack said to Kailan. "This can still end peacefully. No one else has to die."

"Will you be so willing to negotiate if _this_ turns out badly?" Kailan nodded toward Carter on the ground.

Jack stilled. If Carter died, everything inside him said all bets were off.

"We're willing to talk _now_," Daniel said. "That should be enough to end this. We can do nothing to change what has happened in the past, but we can try to avoid more bloodshed."

"Besides," Jack added. "There are another six people on their way with weapons just like his and more back in town. If you manage to get past us, you won't survive them. Then where will your people be?"

Daniel threw Jack a questioning look and Jack shrugged. The natives didn't know the other team wouldn't shoot first or seek revenge. They didn't even know it was just Teal'c and a medical team. Well, Kailan knew, but he wouldn't know what training they did or didn't have.

Kailan said something else to the man who seemed to speak for the rest. Another voice near Daniel's right jumped into the conversation. Jack turned and recognized the man from last night—the one who'd shoved Carter into the river; the one who'd injured her in the first place. What had Kailan said his name was? Garek? Gracek? Jack felt rage swell and combine with the satisfaction at seeing the dark bruises that colored the man's face, a result of their quarrel the previous night. On the outside, he didn't move a muscle. The natives continued their conversation.

Jack looked to Daniel.

Daniel shook his head. He didn't know the language.

Carter remained silent, but Jack saw that her hand moved slowly toward the sidearm on Daniel's hip. He knew she wouldn't let herself be taken again without a fight. No one else seemed to notice.

The conversation between the three natives escalated. The leader remained silent while Kailan and the other argued their points. Jack guessed the louder of the two was losing the argument. Kailan obviously felt no need to shout.

The radio on Jack's vest crackled to life. "Colonel O'Neill."

The voices stilled. All eyes turned to Jack.

"Colonel O'Neill. Come in."

Jack shrugged. "He's gonna know something's wrong if I don't answer it." He took a chance and reached up to the button so he could talk back. The natives all looked nervously to Kailan. He gave a nod to Jack. "Go ahead, Teal'c."

"I have met up with SG-8 and we are now headed in your direction." Jack looked up at the leader and gave him a look that said, _"I told you so."_

The leader acknowledged the sentiment with a nod and lowered his weapon. He motioned for the others to do the same.

Jack wasn't so quick to follow suit. "Slow going?" he asked into the radio.

"On the contrary, once I found my way back to the trail, the team was relatively easy to find. We will be there shortly."

"That's good, Teal'c. We've run into some old friends."

Silence. Then, "Friends?"

"Yeah," Jack said. "Lots of skin, leather pants."

"Do you require assistance?"

Jack looked toward the leader. He shook his head and placed his bow on the ground. If there had been any doubt that Jack was telling the truth, the communication confirmed it.

Jack depressed the button again. "It doesn't look like it. I'll be back in touch. If you don't hear from me in fifteen minutes, come in guns blazing." He gave the leader a warning look and was answered with an understanding nod. Jack was taking a chance. There was no way Teal'c was within fifteen minutes of their position. He only hoped the Jaffa would know to follow his lead and lie.

"Understood."

The radio went silent.

So did the clearing.

Jack was the first one to break in. "Well, folks," he said, "I think introductions are due." He pointed to the bruised one. "Starting with you."

---------------------------

The plot is about to thicken... which is more than I can say for the Malt-O-Meal sitting on my stove. What went wrong??


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I had hoped to post this last night, but I have to admit I'm a little less productive when American Idol season hits. (sheepish, but guilty look) I'm almost finished with chapter eight. With any luck it'll be posted in a day or so. :0) For those of you who were wondering what Malt-O-Meal is... wikipedia defines it as "a combination of malted and farina wheat hot breakfast cereal intended to compete with Cream of Wheat." I am told it looks a lot like grits, but since I've never seen grits myself, I'll have to take that person's word for it. All I know is... yum!

**Warning! **Hurt/Comfort is my friend... as is minor ship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Seven**

"We're about a klick from the mines now, sir," Reynolds reported. "We have yet to encounter anyone since we left the town's boundaries."

Jack nodded. "Let's try to keep it that way, Colonel. If you find what these people say you're going to find, we may not want the townspeople to know we're aware of it."

"Yes, sir. We'll radio in when we have confirmation."

"We'll be here," Jack said. In the distance, thunder rumbled and he took a moment to glance up at the sky through the trees. It was growing considerably darker to the east. He turned back to Kailan and gave him a loose smile. "Less than thirty minutes and we'll know if you're on the up and up." He raised his eyebrows. "Last chance to amend your claims."

"I have spoken the truth."

"I'm sure you have." He walked past the man, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Have you considered Tomas's invitation? My brother and I know we have not yet earned your trust, but allow us to try," Kailan said.

Jack stood still a moment, then smiled and patted Kailan's arm. "Right." He wasn't quite ready to forgive and forget where these people were concerned. Kailan's brother, their leader, had allowed too much cruelty. There was no way Jack would just hand them over a blank check of clemency, no matter how reasonable their motives.

He walked over to where Carter lay at the edge of the clearing. Everywhere he looked, groups of native men were gathered, warily watching his every move. Kailan and his brother had assured Jack none of them would act against him or his team, but he didn't completely buy it. They did, after all, drag Carter around for an entire day with a hole in her stomach.

Carter remained on edge and Jack admitted he didn't blame her. Once she'd gotten her hands on Daniel's sidearm, she'd refused to let it go. Jack knew as well as she did that she was in no condition to defend herself without a weapon.

Daniel sat next to Carter who lay on her side. She had been awake since the arrival of the Garund, a feat that amazed Jack. He had no doubt it was through sheer will that she remained conscious and that it was this same will that had allowed her to survive the previous day.

Jack knelt beside her and looked from her closed eyes up to Daniel. Daniel shook his head and took a bite of a protein bar. She was still awake.

Jack looked back down at her. She lay still, her legs drawn up. Her left hand guarded her wounded stomach and she held the gun loosely in her right, which lay against the ground near her head. He wished she'd let herself sleep. He knew every waking moment was agony.

"Carter."

"Sir," she mumbled.

Jack sighed. "Carter, do I need to order you to rest?"

"I _am_ resting, sir." She shifted her hip a bit with a wince. Jack glanced at Daniel in silent communication. Daniel nodded and put down his snack. He went searching in their pack and came up with two hypodermics. He handed them both to Jack.

"You know what I mean, Major. You need to sleep. Store up your strength. We've got this." He looked at the syringes in his hand. One was an antibiotic and another was a fever reducer. It had been a few hours since she'd had either.

"You don't have to order me, Sir," she said quietly. "I'll be out before too long."

Jack's eyes met Daniel's again. Carter wasn't one to make such admissions.

"The med team's within fifteen minutes of our position, Sam," Daniel said.

"I didn't say I was going to die, Daniel." A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I'm just feeling really sleepy."

Jack gave her the contents in both hypodermics. She lay still through it. Daniel handed him her canteen and he helped her take a sip. When she'd settled back to her side, Jack pulled the jacket that was draped over her shoulders a little higher and sat back.

"Kailan says they can take us to a nearby village," he said to Daniel. "It would be a place where we could rest for the night and allow the medical team to treat Carter before we head out toward town in the morning. A few of them have already taken the prisoner Darvan there with the promise he will be released at daybreak."

"What do you think?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked up again, surprised to see how quickly the dark clouds moved toward them. Daniel's question was the same one he'd been asking himself since the offer had been made. There was so much that could go wrong, but something in him said that these people were not the enemy. It was an instinct that was hard to listen to after what they'd done to Carter. But he knew that desperate people could do some pretty despicable things. "I think we'll know more when we hear from Reynolds."

"O'Neill."

Jack reached up to his radio. "Go ahead, Teal'c."

"We are approaching from the west."

"Ok, T. I'll let the others know to expect you." Jack turned to the nearest native and waved him over. The man was tall and skinny and wore his hair short. He had blue eyes, something Jack hadn't seen in any of the other men. "Our friends are coming in from the west. Tell your people to let them through."

The man nodded and went to do as asked. Within five minutes Teal'c and SG-8 entered the clearing.

The med team immediately made their way to Carter, and Jack moved beside Daniel at her head so they could work without him getting in the way. An oxygen mask was fastened over her nose and mouth. She opened her eyes and answered their questions while they worked.

"Have you had any numbness in your fingers?"

"Yes."

"Loss or discoloration of vision?"

"Yes."

The questions continued, but Jack stopped listening and watched them search for a vein on her wrist, then her hand. He recognized the fairer complexioned man as Major Strong. He and another medic tried and failed to start an IV several times, then Strong nodded to the other, who moved down below her waist with a knife. He positioned her legs so he'd have better access to her inner thigh.

"You've lost too much blood, Major," Strong said. "We can't get an IV into a vein in your hand or arm. We're going to have to use an artery in your leg."

Carter nodded, but winced when the knife cut through the inseam of her right pant leg; the jerking motion jarred her stomach wound. Jack looked up at her sweat streaked face and itched to grab up her hand. Everything the medical team did seemed to cause her more pain. He reached out to lay his hand comfortingly on her shoulder, the only part of her he could reach, and watched the team work. Daniel scooted closer to Carter's head and brushed her hair off her face, then moved his palm to rest on her forehead. Jack saw the gesture and thought briefly about the family they'd become over the years. No one suffered alone.

After a medic inserted the IV, he unwrapped a blanket and covered Carter from the hip down. Jack moved back so a third team member could roll Carter over to her back and Strong cut away the bottom of her shirt. The team made short work of Jack's field dressing and he winced when he saw the wound. It was much uglier in the light of day. The skin was bright red and blistered. Pockets of puss lined the surface. Infection had set in with a vengeance.

Carter braced herself visibly for what she knew was coming. Jack watched her muscles tense, but when Major Strong started pushing around on her stomach, her back arched and a small sound broke free of her lips.

Daniel moved his hand to her shoulder. Jack's balled into fists.

Finally, Major Strong stopped his exploration and turned to Jack, allowing the rest of his team to re-bandage the wound.

"I think it's safe to say the Major has been incredibly lucky," Strong said.

"Don't feel too lucky," Carter forced out between her teeth.

Strong chuckled and leaned down closer to her. "I think the blade nicked your stomach, which would explain the blood you coughed up yesterday. Since you said you haven't experienced that today, I think it's safe to say that wound was small and has begun to heal. I don't believe any major organs were damaged with any severity or you would not have lived this long."

"That's comforting," Daniel said sarcastically.

Strong ignored the comment and went on. "If you're still bleeding internally, it's minimal and may repair itself. I'm more concerned with the infection you've got at the burn site. I don't know why you decided to cauterize the wound, but it's about the worst thing you could have done." He looked accusingly at Jack.

Jack threw him a dirty look and pointed to the natives who stood by curiously watching the ordeal. "Their screw up," he said, "not mine."

Strong nodded. "I'm also concerned about how anemic you are. We don't have a way to replace the blood you've lost, but the fluids we're pumping into you now will help. You're still suffering from hypovolemic shock, so we're going to keep you on oxygen for a while."

Carter's brow wrinkled and she tried to reach the mask on her face. Her limbs were too weak, though, and her hand fell back to the ground. "If you're done torturing me, I think I'm going to throw up now."

The medic nearest her head quickly removed the mask and Jack helped him roll Carter to her side. When she was finished, Strong produced a wet cloth and wiped her face before the other medic replaced the mask. They let her stay on her side and she drew up her legs in the position Jack had grown accustomed to seeing. Her eyes closed and her body began to shake again. Strong pulled the blanket up to her shoulders and wrapped his fingers expertly around the wrist of her healthy hand to check her pulse.

"Prognosis, Doc?" Jack asked.

Strong's green eyes met Jack's. "She's lasted this long. That's a good sign. If we can control her fever and manage to see her through the shock, she's got a good chance."

"Is it safe to move her? The natives have offered to put us up in their village for the night."

"Aren't they the ones responsible…?"

Jack nodded with a sour expression. "I know, but they've promised it's just a big mistake and the sky's not looking like it's going to be friendly for very much longer."

"I don't think it'll do Major Carter any good to be caught in the rain, Sir, but when the time comes, the SGC would be far better…"

Jack met Major Strong's doubt-filled face. "Ideally, you're right. The SGC is our first choice, but I'd like to keep my options open, Major." He emphasized the last word. "I think that storm is going to produce a lot more than a few simple showers."

Strong nodded. "As long as she can stay still and get some rest, I'd say we can move her."

Jack glanced back at Daniel, the question in his eyes.

"I'd have to say I agree with the Major, Jack," Daniel said. His hand still lay on Carter's shoulder. Her breathing was heavy as she took in the oxygen and lay still. Her eyes were closed, but she still stubbornly refused to give in to sleep. He watched the med team give her another dose of morphine and it made the decision for her. Her hand went limp and her muscles relaxed as her body finally gave up.

Jack's radio crackled to life again and Reynolds' voice came through. "Colonel O'Neill."

"Go ahead," Jack said.

"We're positioned near the mines and from what I can tell, these people are not here because they want to be. There are high fences and armed guards circling the area to keep the workers inside."

"So the Garund were telling the truth."

"At least about this," Reynolds agreed. "How's Major Carter?"

"SG-8 has done its initial evaluation. Major Strong thinks she has a good chance."

"That's good," Reynolds said sincerely. "What are your orders?"

"Set up camp nearby, but not so close anyone will know you're there. We may be moving to a village that's nearby so Carter can rest before we head out in the morning. I'll let you know for sure once the decision has been made." A clash of thunder rumbled much too close for Jack's liking. He turned his gaze back up to the sky. The trees overhead were beginning to wave in the wind that had begun to blow in ahead of the storm.

"Will do."

"I'll be in touch. Keep your heads down and stay warm. It looks like there's a pretty nasty storm on its way."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack released his radio and stared blankly at the ground for a moment. Their options were few at the moment, and none of them were favorable. He turned to Daniel. "Guess we're about to be guests."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't like it, Jack. These people, no matter how noble their reasons, attacked Sam and Teal'c and took her on a death walk yesterday."

Jack sighed. "We'll need to keep our guard up. They've allowed us to keep our weapons, so I don't think we're in any danger for the moment."

Galek stepped into the clearing. His eyes met Jack's right away. Their gazes caught and held even though he continued on toward Kailan and Tomas on the other side. Then the native's eyes fell to Carter and a slight smirk colored his lips.

Galek didn't see the looming figure in his path until he ran into the solid chest. Galek stepped back and looked up into Teal'c's steely brown eyes. Teal'c stood a good head above the native, his stature stiff and intimidating. His arms hung at his sides, his back straight. A frown graced his lips.

Galek tried not to look intimidated. He held his ground and didn't cower. He kept eye contact with the Jaffa as he rounded the oak of a man and continued on his way. Teal'c continued to eye the man's back as he walked away. Then he turned and continued toward SG-1.

"How is that guy still walking around free? He attacked the leader's brother, for crying out loud." Daniel plucked some grass from the ground and threw it.

"He appears to have a rank of some sort," Teal'c said, approaching them. "The others regard him with respect. Perhaps that is why they are lenient."

Jack shook his head as Teal'c sat beside him. "Kailan assures me a punishment will be dished out once they get to the village. We've been invited to the ceremony."

"I do not believe it will be sufficient," Teal'c said. His eyes fell to Carter and his frown deepened.

OoOoOoOoO

Colonel Reynolds studied the quarry through a pair of binoculars. The sight was familiar to him. He'd seen similar on many Goa'uld slave planets in his days at the SGC. There were no Goa'uld here, but the sights and sounds of forced labor couldn't be mistaken. The side of the tall hillside was a patchwork of mine shafts and scaffolding. Hundreds of workers toiled away, pulling metal from dirt and risking their lives for the advancement of others.

He shook his head. Same story over and over again. Only he knew this one was a bit different. This planet had no Goa'uld. These people were enslaved by their own. It was enough to sicken him.

"Let's pack it up and head south. We're setting up camp around the other side." He turned away from the mines with a sour taste in his mouth.

OoOoOoOoO

"Have you received word from your people yet?" Kailan asked as he approached SG-1's position. SG-8 sat nearby eating a late lunch. Teal'c, having refused to sit for any real amount of time like the rest of his team, stood instead, his hand resting lightly on his weapon. His eyes were alert and narrowed as Kailan drew near.

Jack stood. "We have."

"And they have told you we speak the truth."

Jack put his hands on his hips and stepped closer to the native. "About that," he said. "I'm still not convinced it matters. I'm not sure I even want it to matter."

Kailan lowered his head. "I understand. But I ask you, had we not acted as we did, would you have taken the time to listen?"

Jack nodded. "Actually, yeah. We would have. We have a lot of experience dealing with rulers who enslave their people. We don't take kindly to it." His eyes grew hard. "You know what we put up with even less? People who try to kill us."

Tomas appeared at Kailan's side, his face awash with humility. "And we will endeavor to show ourselves worthy of your aid, if not your forgiveness."

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and was followed by the low rumble of thunder. The clouds had taken less than thirty minutes to make their way toward them. Jack guessed the leading edge would be on top of them in another ten.

"We'll see," Jack said. He turned to motion SG-8 into action. Major Strong nodded and his team began packing up and preparing Carter to be moved. "Tell your people we're about ready."

The two men smiled and left.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped up to Jack, both uneasy. "I hope you know what you're doing, Jack."

"Of course I don't, Daniel." He glanced up quickly with a matter-of-fact look on his face. "You should know that by now." He wagged a finger at his friend. "But you know what they say about times like these? Forgive your enemies…"

"But never forget their names," Teal'c said with a nod.

Jack smiled, took his hat from his rear pocket, and placed it on his head. "Exactly."

* * *

I promise we'll see more of Darvan soon. I really liked him and want to play with him some more. :0)

A heartfelt thank you to all who have reviewed! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Yay! Now that the site's back up and running I get to post the chapter that was finished days ago!

**Warning!** A touch of gruesomeness in this one.

* * *

Lookie! I figured out how to do a page break! :0)

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Eight**

It was quiet when Sam drifted awake. The lack of noise was strange, muffled, like she had cotton stuffed in her ears. The darkness shrouded her like a blanket and she wondered if she'd been mistaken about opening her eyes. How long had she been asleep? Where was she?

She turned her head and regretted it. The dull pounding that hovered at the back of her skull erupted into a full percussion session. Bright flashes of yellow spotted the darkness. She closed her eyes and groaned. The bright fireworks didn't disappear. If anything, they grew brighter. Her scalp seemed too small for her brain and needles pierced her temples.

"Are you in pain, Major Carter?"

The voice was nearby but when she opened her eyes again she couldn't see the person. She licked her lips and tried her voice. "Teal'c?"

She felt a presence at her left and a hand touched her arm. "I can call a medic into the tent to give you medication for your pain. They are nearby," he said. His voice was low and soothing, but it barely registered through the pain in her head.

"No medics," she said. "Tired… of poking and prodding. " Her voice sounded funny. "Headache."

"It is a result of the morphine," Teal'c said. "Major Stone warned us you may suffer from such an ailment. Would you like some water?"

Sam's stomach flipped just at the thought, but she also felt like she could choke on her dry throat. "Yes," she said.

She felt a large hand move under her head and lift so she could reach the cup that was offered. To look at Teal'c, a stranger would expect him to be rough and callous. Sam knew better, so she wasn't surprised at how gentle he was as he lowered her head back down to whatever surface it was she lay on.

"Colonel? Daniel?" She asked. It hurt to talk.

"They are attending a ceremony. The coward who injured you is to be punished publicly. Colonel O'Neill requested that I stay with you."

"Sorry," she said.

"I am honored to remain by your side, Major Carter."

Sam felt the corner of her mouth twitch. Then her mind turned to darker things. "How will they punish him?"

"I do not know," he said. His voice betrayed his distaste for Galek. "Whatever they do, it could not be severe enough."

Sam raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Teal'c lit a lantern nearby; the light cast his features in shadow.

She closed her eyes against the light and fought the nausea that rose up on her. Whether it was caused by the headache or the wound in her gut, she didn't know. It didn't really matter. All she knew was that she hadn't thought she could feel worse than she'd felt this afternoon and she was being proven wrong with each throb at her temples and the base of her skull. She didn't realize right away that she'd let out another groan.

She heard Teal'c move to the head of her bed and then strong fingers brushed her temples. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to the magical massage. "You're a good man, Teal'c," she said.

He chuckled. It was something she didn't get to hear very often and she found herself smiling. "Do not inform anyone else," he said. He worked his fingers in circles up and down her scalp. Sam felt the pain ease enough to allow her to fall back into nothingness.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack stood in a candlelit tent and wished he was somewhere else—about six tents away with his Major, to be precise. He knew she was okay with Teal'c standing guard and SG-8 in the next tent checking on her regularly, but that didn't make his desire to be there any less. Weird ritualistic ceremonies were Daniel's cup of tea, not his. He glanced beside him into the excited face of his friend and rolled his eyes. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what, Jack?"

"Why we're here."

"They invited us, remember?"

"Yeah," Jack said. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the stiff wall. "And that doesn't strike you as a bit odd?"

"Oh, I don't know. They're trying to make us feel welcome—to apologize."

Jack gave a humorless chuckle. "Not exactly my idea of an apology." He thought of Carter lying sick not far away. Definitely not apology enough.

"They're doing what they can, Jack. We can't ask more than they can give."

"I can ask a lot, Daniel. Don't forget how they started all this. They can't be trusted."

Daniel pursed his lips and Jack knew he was thinking of Carter, too. "They're an oppressed people, Jack," he said finally. "They thought they had no choice. We have to consider their reasons even if we don't agree with their methods."

"I've got a teammate fighting for her life. I'm not too interested in their reasons." Even as he said it, he knew it wasn't exactly true. It had been made more difficult not to feel at least a little compassion for these people once they'd arrived at the village and seen the difference in the way they lived from the way the people in town did. Reynolds's confirmation of their oppression only added more fuel to that fire.

He remembered their welcome that afternoon. He and Teal'c had carried Major Carter on a litter; Daniel and Major Stone had flanked both sides. They'd stopped twice along the way to switch out the saline bag hooked to Carter's IV. Stone said it was her lifeline, replacing liquids she'd lost while she bled. Though it wouldn't replace the oxygen rich blood completely, the oxygen they pumped into her through the tank that lay on the cot would play its own role to keep her alive until they could transfuse her.

The storm had rushed up on them while they walked, threatening to open up on them at any moment. They'd been lucky it waited.

Once they arrived in the village they were surrounded by people. Jack had experienced a welcome like it before, but this one was tinged with more than just a little desperation. Someone had obviously run ahead and let the women know they were coming. They were greeted with food, drink, and flowers before they'd even made it past the first tent. Little children with extended bellies smiled at him and Daniel and cowered away from Teal'c. Jack figured their offerings were probably all they had.

Carter slept through the whole thing, but Jack had worried she'd be bumped or jostled too much. He'd ordered SG-8 to clear the way and asked Kailan to show them directly to their tent, which looked like the rest; worn, but permanently secured tents patched with rawhide and lit by oil lanterns. The technology gap between the town and the village was immense.

Now, Jack looked up to see several women enter the tent. They offered he and Daniel cups of some sweet smelling liquid. Daniel took his and smiled at the women. He gave a look to Jack that told him he'd better take it, too. Jack took the cup from the hands of the woman in front of him. He sniffed at the contents suspiciously and frowned. Who knew what was in the drink? Daniel coughed a warning that he shouldn't say anything and took a sip from his own. Jack sighed, brought the cup up to his lips, and pretended to sip even while he watched Daniel gulp his down. He shook his head. The man was far too trusting.

The women left and two men entered. Jack looked around for a place to set the cup, finally settling for the top of some sort of large ceremonial drum that rested along the wall beside him, and stepped forward. Kailan nodded to them and made way for his brother, Tomas. The leader was dressed to the nines in colorful robes of jade and purple. Kailan wore the more familiar animal skins, though he'd put on a light cotton tunic over them. A woman stood beside them and shook out a type of umbrella she'd held over them in the rain. She was drenched.

"I hope you have found your furnishings comfortable, Colonel," Kailan said with a smile.

"They're just fine," Jack said.

"And Sam?"

Jack's eyebrows rose at the mention of his Major by name again. "She's been better," he said suspiciously. "But you're fully aware of that."

"We are a simple people, Colonel O'Neill," Tomas said. His voice held an air of authority Jack would expect from someone in a leadership position. "We do not have the means you do to get people to do as you ask. Our requests are simple, yet the king continues to refuse them. It has only been recently that our tactics have had to turn violent."

"If you needed help, you should have asked."

Tomas nodded with a bow. "We did not know you would listen."

"So you tried to force us to help you out of fear you'd kill our friend." Jack pursed his lips. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'you shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you'?"

Tomas shook his head. "No." The corners of his mouth upturned a bit. "But it appears it is a lesson I should take to heart."

"As we spent the day with Sam, her courage surprised us," Kailan said. "When I spoke to her I began to realize that perhaps our methods had been in error." He looked pointedly at his brother. "By that time, it was too late. Our choice had cast us on our path."

"And her injury made things more complicated," Daniel said.

Tomas nodded. "We worried she would die and you would refuse to help."

Jack frowned. "We still may refuse."

"Jack." Daniel warned.

"No, Daniel. I'm not sold." He turned to Tomas, who had the grace to bow a little lower. "You took one of my teammates by force, gutted her, and forced her to walk barefoot under her own power for an entire day. She'd probably be dead now if we hadn't found a way to get her back!"

"It is difficult to push aside our morality for the good of our people. Sometimes it is easier to think of our prisoners as…" He searched for the right words.

"Less than human?" Daniel asked.

Tomas nodded. "Your friend made that difficult at times."

Jack noticed Kailan smile briefly before he hid it behind his impersonal mask.

"Had we known you were not like the king we would have handled things differently."

"Yeah, well, hindsight is always 20/20," Jack said.

Tomas shot him a confused glance and then went on. "Tonight's ceremony will be twofold. We will punish Galek for his attack on Kailan as well as his treatment of your Major. I hope that it will be a first step toward building trust between our people."

"I am looking forward to this glimpse into your culture," Daniel said.

"Down, boy," Jack said. He couldn't help but feel his mood lighten at the raw interest in Daniel's eyes. He was a kid in a candy store.

Tomas smiled and moved to a tall-backed chair at the back of the room. Several streams of brightly colored cloth adorned it. The colors matched his robes. A throne of sorts, Jack figured.

"It is almost time." Tomas looked to his brother. "Show them."

Kailan nodded. He gestured to the space left of Tomas's seat and indicated that they should stand there. He then took his place on Tomas's other side.

Once they were in position the tent began to fill. People Jack recognized and some he didn't made their way inside. All held a somber countenance; Kailan and Tomas echoed the sentiment in their features. Jack saw Daniel lower his head in respect as the people continued to enter.

When the tent was full Kailan waved his hand and two men pushed through the door flap. Between them walked Galek, a frown on his face, his hair matted to his head from the rain. Even in the flickering light of the candles Jack saw the anger in his eyes. He was brought to stand in front of Tomas and then was released. He squared his shoulders and stood tall, chin in the air.

"Tsook tinam me tsu stis," Tomas began. Jack groaned in his head. He'd been through far too many ceremonies he couldn't understand to want to stand through another one.

Daniel's eyes never wavered. His interest didn't wan at the unfamiliar language. In fact, it was probably piqued even more.

Tomas rambled on for a while and Jack fought down a yawn. His mind wandered until Tomas finally stood. Jack straightened in interest when he saw that in Tomas's hand, he held a longish daggar. He slowly approached Galek and spoke. "Nunc dat sinam dreus nan." He raised the blade and with a quick slash cut a stripe on Galek's bare chest.

Jack noticed the man didn't even wince. His nostrils flared but he didn't show any other sign that anything had happened. If anything, he stood prouder, even as the blade slashed a second time.

Tomas then took the daggar and cut one of the three braids from Galek's head.

"I think he's just been demoted," Daniel whispered.

Jack nodded.

Tomas turned and stepped away. "Sturk ninda ran."

One of the men nearby came to the center of the tent and lowered an altar of some sort in front of Galek. Jack saw surprise register on Galek's face before he hid it behind a murderous glare. "Simpru nunc!"

"Sturk ninda ran!" Tomas repeated. His voice was instantly made of ice and he turned to glare at his subject. "Nirza ru stinta Sam Carter."

"Simpru nunc trist!" Galek said, his voice equally angry. He turned his eyes to Jack and glared. Jack raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Kailan presented a rope and handed it to the man who'd brought the altar. Two others moved in to restrain Galek who had found the will to fight them. They tied his hand to the altar in a knot that pulled his thumb and pointer finger away from the rest.

Tomas turned, stepped up to Jack, and bowed. His hands came up as if he were scooping water from a river. Inside the open palms lay the daggar. Blood still covered its blade.

Jack looked from the knife to Galek, who knelt next to the altar, his tied hand resting atop the wooden surface, and back to the daggar again. Realization of what Tomas wanted him to do struck him and he stepped back a bit.

"Jack, we can't be a part of this," Daniel said urgently.

Jack eyed the blade. He wasn't so sure. This man had stuck Carter in the gut with her own knife. Not because he was defending himself. Not because she was a danger. Because she was a woman who had the audacity to fight back. He remembered the anger he'd felt yesterday tracking Carter by a trail of her blood. He'd wanted to murder these people then. A couple of fingers weren't so much to ask, were they? For once, Jack was actually tempted

Then a picture of Carter flashed through his mind and it was like ice cold water doused him. She wouldn't want it. Plain and simple. Beyond the protocols and rules he swore by, Carter would be downright spitting mad if he did this for her. Deep down, he knew he agreed, even as his feelings for her made him wish for some kind of revenge. They simply didn't have room in their world for 'an eye for an eye.' Not for Carter, not for him—not for any of them.

"Jack? You can't."

"I know that, Daniel."

Tomas raised his head, his eyes confused. "Do you not wish to exact punishment on Galek for the mistreatment of your friend?"

Jack reached out and gently nudged the daggar away with a single finger. "Much as I'd like to cut the nice man's fingers off," he said, "it's just not the way we do things."

Tomas nodded in understanding. He turned toward Galek and Jack expected to see the man freed.

He leaned in toward Daniel, a frown on his face. "So much for justice," he quietly.

The daggar swung downward and Galek let out a shout as his three fingers were separated from his hand.

Daniel turned back to a surprised Jack and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "You were saying?"

OoOoOoOoO

Teal'c looked up at Jack as he entered the dimly lit tent. The ceremony had been over for quite some time but the ladies had snatched him and Daniel right afterward for a special dinner planned just for them. Daniel had insisted it would be rude to decline so Jack had reluctantly agreed.

Carter slept fitfully. Outside, the storm was beginning to pick up again after a short reprieve.

"She suffers from headaches," Teal'c said before Jack had a chance to ask.

Jack nodded and stepped up to the raised bed. Carter's brow was furrowed and covered with sweat. She mumbled intelligibly. "Has Major Strong been in?"

"He has," Teal'c said. "Major Carter declined her injection of morphine due to the headache."

"Morphine headaches are pretty nasty," Jack nodded. "Any other news?"

"Major Strong believes the infection is worsening and that the infected skin must be cut away as soon as we arrive back at the SGC tomorrow."

"Peachy." Jack turned and found a seat along the wall near the head of the bed. He leaned back so his head rested against the wall and crossed his feet in front of him. A peel of thunder crashed outside and the tent shook.

"What transpired at the ceremony?"

"A demotion." Jack's eyes narrowed at the thought. "That's what his punishment was. A speech, a knife, a little swipe to his chest and he was demoted from third to fourth… or something like that." He shook his head. "Oh, and did I mention they cut off his fingers?"

Teal'c's lips turned downward and he raised one eyebrow. "Do you not agree that Galek should have been punished, O'Neill?"

"What goes around comes around?" Jack pursed his lips. "This wasn't karma or justice. It was a guy tied down so someone could lop off his fingers."

"Men such as Galek often live free of consequence. I cannot say I regret such actions."

"I wish it was as black and white for me, too, Teal'c." Jack sighed.

"I can't believe how quickly it turned nasty out there," Daniel said, pushing in from outside. He shook his arms and sent droplets of water flying.

"It won't make you melt, Daniel." Jack put his arms behind his head and tilted his chair back. He closed his eyes, happy to rest them after the long day

A sharp sound cracked repeatedly nearby. Jack's eyes flew open as he shot up from his chair. "That wasn't thunder."

"It was not." Teal'c was on his feet already.

"Daniel, stay with Carter," Jack directed with an outstretched finger. He was out the door of the tent faster than Daniel could respond.

Jack felt Teal'c's presence beside him as he ran full speed. Both held their weapons tightly in their hands. Jack hoped he hadn't heard what he thought he'd heard.

They weren't the only ones running toward the sounds.

A crowd had already gathered at the largest tent. It sat near the one they'd been in for the ceremony not long ago and was lit up from the inside like a hot air balloon. He had a feeling he'd find nothing good there, but something told him he'd better get inside quick.

He pushed past a couple angry Garund and stepped through the door flaps. The sight that greeted him was gruesome.

Major Stone was crouched over Tomas, who lay on his back in his bed. Multiple gunshot wounds blossomed his naked chest and a P-90 lay discarded on the floor.

Stone looked up and shook his head. "He's dead, Sir."

* * *

Chapter nine will be up soon... assuming the website lets me post again. :0)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Had a wild, wild week at work. It was frustrating how little time I could find to write. Still, I'm happy to have finished a chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I miss hearing from a lot of you. Don't forget to review. :0) I've also changed my homepage on my profile to my Facebook page.

**Warning! **A bit more ship in this one. ;0)

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Nine**

Major Stone looked up at Jack as he entered the tent and shook his head. "He's dead, sir."

Immediately, the surrounding Garund rushed Jack, their hands pulling hard against his upper arms. Teal'c was detained in the same way. Jack didn't fight it. The worst thing that could happen, he thought as Stone was pulled away from Tomas's body, was escalating the situation with a show of violence.

A ruckus came from the doorway and Kailan pushed his way through the growing crowd to lay eyes on his fallen brother. He stopped in his tracks and hunched his shoulders. His eyes closed against the gruesome sight and his neck seemed to lose all strength. It only took him a moment to collect himself and he walked forward, toward the body. He reached out his hand and closed the staring eyes with shaking fingers. He turned steely eyes to Jack. "You did this?"

Jack shook his head. "I wasn't anywhere near this tent. I'm as surprised as you are."

"I doubt that." Kailan's voice shook with anger. He picked the gun up off the floor and waved it in front of Jack's face. "Your weapon! Your murder!"

Jack stiffened. "Listen. You know as well as I do your brother never returned our weapon to us, an issue we decided not to push in the interest of peace. Anyone could have done it."

Kailan was too far gone to listen. He turned back toward his brother, his mind obviously in a place reason couldn't reach. He waved his hands toward Jack and Teal'c. "Stir rinca nun sto!"

Jack didn't like the sound of that. Fingers dug into his upper arms and dragged him roughly into the rain.

It was brighter than it should have been outside. A large bonfire roared inside one of several stone awnings near the tent. It was bright enough for him to see where he and Teal'c were being taken. A row of small cages sat on the other side of the fire. Men opened the doors and turned to wait for the others to drag SG-1 along.

The minute Jack laid his eyes on the cages he began to struggle for his gun. It swung right there from its clip on his chest. He could almost reach it with the tips of his fingers.

Teal'c took his cue from Jack and pulled at his own captors. Two hit the ground before they even knew what was happening. Three more rushed to help before Teal'c had a chance to grab his gun and he was slowly forced backward and into one of the cages.

The Garund nearest him grabbed the weapon from Teal'c's vest before they shut the door to the small cage. Teal'c glared out at them, his eyes cold as steel.

Jack looked around at the large number of Garund that were gathering and stopped his struggle. There was no way he'd be able to fight them all, even if he was able to get to his P-90. The weapon was stripped from him and the men shoved him into the cage next to Teal'c's.

He looked up and watched a large group of men enter SG-8's tent while another headed to the one next to it.

Daniel stepped out into the night, his face a mask of confusion. His gun was in his hand, but the men were already on him before he was able to assess what was happening. They pulled him toward the cage that already held Teal'c, but Jack didn't bother watching. His eyes were trained on the group that had rounded Daniel's struggling form.

"No. No. No." Jack watched several Garund enter Carter's tent.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam groaned against the humidity in the air. She felt sticky all over and the fever she was sweating through didn't help any neither did the pounding in her head. When she opened her eyes everything around her wavered; the whole room was in a haze. It tilted. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she opened them again. Her surroundings righted themselves but remained out of focus.

"Teal'c?"

Nothing. She felt her eyes start to roll back into her head and fought against passing out. No Teal'c. No Daniel. No Colonel.

Odd.

Sam sucked in her breath against a sudden and shooting pain in her stomach. The pain crept higher up on her torso as time passed, reaching all the way up to her rib cage. She regretted not taking the morphine the last two times it was offered. She tried to shift her weight, sucked in a sudden breath, and thought better of it.

The tent flap at the doorway fluttered. She brought her eyes to it with relief, expecting to see one of her teammates. She'd ask whoever it was to get a medic to bring some pain reliever.

But it wasn't her team who entered. The blurry figures who pushed inside sported far too much skin and were moving too quickly.

Instinctively, Sam reached to her side where the gun she'd taken from Daniel rested. She held it up at the three faceless figures and blinked to try to bring them into focus. They cleared for a moment, then blurred again. The moment of clarity was enough for her to see that their faces weren't friendly and at least two of them were armed with knives.

"Stay back," she said as firmly as she could. She accentuated the order with a jerk of her gun. Sweat ran into her eyes and she blinked against the sting.

The people stopped instantly just a few feet from her bed and held their hands out in front of them. Sam let go of the gun with one hand and ripped the mask off her face. She felt her hand shake under the weight of the weapon. As quickly as she could, she grabbed it again with both hands.

"You are in no condition to fight us," one of the men said. His voice was deep and barely hid the anger she sensed wavering behind his words.

"Oh, I'm sure I can't kill the whole village," she said. Her ears began to ring, making it hard to hear herself talk. "But I can guarantee I'll get at least two of you before you can reach this bed."

She knew she couldn't sit up, but she needed to get upright and out the door. Her eyes flicked to the side of the bed. It would just take a little strength. Just a little more than she thought she had.

The men remained still, but she knew they'd rush her if she didn't show herself capable of defending herself.

Through a sheer act of will, she forced her body into a roll and twisted her torso so her feet led as she fell from the bed. She cried out in pain, but was able to land on her feet. The raw skin of her soles met solid ground and reminded her right away of her barefoot trek the day before. Somehow, she ended up crouched beside the bed, gun still trained on the men in the doorway.

Her vision blackened and she felt her body begin to sway to the side.

She shook her head and forced herself to stay upright. When her vision cleared, the men were much closer to her. She raised her hands up more forcefully. "Stop!" She reached down and pulled the IV from her thigh so she could stand. Even as her body warned her not to try, Sam forced tension to her muscles and pushed up to her feet.

Tears ran from her eyes against her will. The pain and weariness paired with fever and infection took her strength before she wanted. Sheer will became inadequate. Her knees wobbled and gave, sending her back to the floor. She looked up in time to see the men push forward. In a last ditch effort to stop them she raised the gun and fired. Twice.

Two men fell to the ground, but the third was on her in an instant. She heard shouts from outside and then the tent filled with more men than she could hope to fight off, even healthy. The room pitched again. Hands grabbed her and hauled her to her feet, which no longer had the strength to hold her. Her head swam as her captors dragged her past the men she'd shot, both still very much alive, and out the door.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack heard shots come from Carter's tent and watched at least eight men rush inside. Two shots and then silence. His mind tormented him with images of all the worst scenarios imaginable. His biggest fear was that the next time he saw Carter would be when the Garund dragged her dead body from the tent.

"Jack." Daniel's worried voice reached him from the cage beside him. It was almost drowned out by a sudden crash of thunder.

Jack didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes locked on the doorway to the tent, illuminated by the bright flames of the bonfire. It seemed like an eternity before the flap moved again.

Two men exited dragging a limp Carter out into the rain between them. Her head bounced with each step the men took. A bright circle of red colored the stark white bandage at her middle, but he couldn't see if she'd been shot. Jack felt more rage rise into his chest than he'd felt the first time he'd laid eyes on her when they'd caught up to her at the enemy camp.

Not far away, a large party exited Tomas's tent carrying a body wrapped in colorful cloth. Kailan was the last to come into sight. His eyes fell on Carter and he took a step toward her,then stopped. His eyes filled with an emotion Jack couldn't read, then his shoulders squared and he turned his back to follow those who carried the body.

"Kailan!" Jack called out to him.

Kailan stopped, but didn't turn. His bare shoulders were squared stiffly, his hands clutched into fists.

"Kailan! I know you're angry, but you know we didn't do this!"

Kailan stayed still for a moment longer. Jack thought he could read the conflict within him in the tightness of his back. But then he took a step and continued to follow his brother's body.

"Kailan!" Jack's eyes moved back to Carter, then to Kailan again. "At least keep Carter out of this! You know she couldn't have killed your brother!"

His words fell on deaf ears and soon Kailan was out of sight.

Jack heard the bars of his cage open and Carter was thrust roughly inside. Jack moved quickly to catch her so she wouldn't hit the ground hard. The bars swung shut again with a squeal, but Jack was no longer focused on what was going on outside them. He had an armful of Carter.

She wasn't unconscious like he'd thought, just limp.

"Sir?" she slurred.

"It's okay, Carter." He laid her on the ground and tried to lean over her to block away the rain that pelted them both. "We've just been relocated."

"They came at me." She licked her lips. "I tried..." Her eyes opened just a crack.

"I know you did, Major." He squeezed her shoulder. "Sounded like you got off a couple of shots."

She gave a ghost of a smile and her eyes fell closed. "Got two."

Jack brushed away the hair that was plastered to her face and removed his jacket. He covered her torso with it and moved to her head. He leaned back over her to block the rain.

"Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Front pocket," she whispered, and then her features went slack.

"Carter." He leaned farther over her so his face was inches from hers. Her breath warmed his cheek and a surge of relief flooded him. He rested his cheek briefly against hers. Her skin was on fire.

"How's Sam, Jack?"

The light from the fire barely reached the cages and he wasn't able to see Daniel or Teal'c in the cage beside his.

"Not good."

"All we can do is keep her warm, Sir," Jack heard a voice from the other side.

"Major Stone," Jack said. "Is the rest of SG-8 with you?"

"Yes, Sir. Two to a cage."

Jack nodded and then realized Stone couldn't see him. "Rain's pretty cold, Major." He shifted without another thought so he lay next to Carter and pulled her slack body into his arms. The weight of her head fell on his chest and he squeezed a bit tighter. He felt a slight tremor in her muscles even though her heat permeated his clothes.

"Come on, Carter," he said. He rubbed his free hand across her upper arm beneath the jacket. He felt goose bumps on her skin.

She stirred with a moan. Her eyes cracked open again and Jack smiled down at her.

She didn't return it. Her eyes went from his chest to the bars of their cage. She stiffened and tried to push him away. "What happened?"

"Easy, Carter. Lay still," he said firmly. "We ran into a little trouble, but you won't make it any better by fighting off warmth."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Someone killed the Garund leader," Jack started to explain.

"Someone…?"

"With your P-90."

She sucked in her breath and closed her eyes tightly. "So they think…"

Jack nodded. "They think one of us is the culprit." He shook his head and pursed his lips. "I never should have brought us here. We should have headed straight for the gate." A clap of thunder blasted overhead and Jack pulled Carter more tightly against him.

Carter opened her eyes again to look at the bars above them. She blinked against the rain that fell into her eyes. "Not likely, Sir," she said quietly. "You didn't know it would turn out like this." She sighed. "Who do you think did it?"

Jack felt his mouth turn downward. "I'd put my bet on that Galek guy."

Carter winced suddenly and Jack didn't think it was out of sympathy for Galek.

His eyes clouded and he tried to search her face. "What is it?" Her eyes were once again closed to him.

"Nothing. It'll pass."

After a few moments, Jack didn't get the impression anything was passing. He brushed her hair back again and helped her shift into a position on her side. Her face was buried in his chest. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of her. How many times had his dreams dragged him unwillingly into this very position? "Better?" he asked.

She nodded, but he wasn't sure she was being honest with him. Her body had begun to tremble more violently and he could hear her teeth chatter. Her fever was gradually climbing. Her hand moved to her stomach in a protective gesture.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked. It was a silly question, he knew. Of course she'd been hurt, but he needed to know if there was anything new to worry about.

"I don't… think so," she answered. "Just my pride."

Jack chuckled despite himself. His relief was palpable. He watched Carter as closely as the dim and wavering light allowed. Her pallor was worrisome. She fought the weight of her eyelids until she finally gave up and let them fall shut. She lay so still,he wasn't sure if she'd passed out again until she shifted closer to his warmth.

They lay still for a long while. Jack could hear the other prisoners moving around and talking to each other. He remembered Carter's headache and decided it best not to join in. They'd have plenty of night time to plan their escape and right now the situation was pretty miserable—aside from the fact that Carter was snuggled up into his chest. Heaven and hell had suddenly become his bedfellows. He let his mind wander.

And then he remembered.

"Carter?"

"Mmm?" She didn't move.

"You said something earlier. I just remembered."

"Mmm…"

"Carter?" His voice was a bit more forceful and he gave her a little shake.

"Sleep…"

"You said something about your front pocket."

"Mmm."

Jack sighed. She wasn't going to be explaining anything. He let his eyes drift downward and frowned.

Only one way to find out.

He reached down with his free hand and found Carter's right front pocket. He patted it from the outside and didn't feel anything. The left pocket was harder to reach, but when he brushed his fingers against the coarse material, they encountered something noticeably hard.

"What is that?" he asked himself. With a little tricky maneuvering, he reached into the pocket and drew the object out into the flickering light. His eyes grew big.

"Carter," he said as he eyed the short blade of a knife, "you never fail to surprise me."

* * *

Reviews are so much fun! They make the world of writing go round. :0) Your friendship is welcome, too.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter! They kept me working hard through the weekend. :0D Keep 'em coming. I also appreciate the new reviews for "The Ninth Chevron." I'm grateful people are still giving it their time. It is, after all, my first born. This story started with a dream I had... of Carter's death march. Actually, it was just that very first scene I wrote. I figured I'd write a short fic about six or seven chapters long. Now it's blossomed in my head and on paper and is becoming more than that. I think it's got at least another seven or eight chapters to go before I can fully realize the plot. I hope you don't mind.

**Warning! **Ship is even heavier in this one... but no worries. I think it's still within realistic parameters. I really do think character first, ship second. :0)

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Ten**

The rain stopped sometime during the night. It was one of the most miserable nights Jack had experienced in a long time. Not because of the rain. Not because of the grumbling coming from the other cages. Not because there was really nowhere to go to the bathroom. All of that was old hat. What wasn't old hat was that Carter was drifting away in his arms and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

So, he'd laid there, Carter so close he could smell the last traces of her shampoo, wishing he'd had the brains to hi-tail it to the gate the second he'd had the chance

The sky was beginning to lighten and he could make out her sweat covered features. Her skin was almost translucent and she muttered unintelligibly under her breath. As soon as the sun came up he'd be able to check out her stomach wound. The bonfire had died a long time ago, making the task impossible.

Now that he was able to see his hand in front of his face he knew what he needed to do. He hadn't wasted the entire night. He'd thought long and hard about how best to use the product of Carter's ingenuity. Now, he shifted her to the ground and shook the pins and needles from his arms. He turned to the cage beside him and peered through the low light for Teal'c.

"Teal'c," he whispered loudly. He pulled the knife out of the waistband of his BDU's.

"O'Neill."

Jack knew the Jaffa hadn't spent one minute asleep through the night. "Carter sends a present your way." He glanced around to see if anyone was watching and, when he was sure the coast was clear, tossed the blade to Teal'c. It landed in the sand beside the cage and Teal'c's large hand grabbed it up and tucked it out of sight.

"What's your plan?" Daniel asked as he moved in beside Teal'c.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"There's something going on, Sir."

Reynolds was awake in an instant. He looked up at Captain Sands and pushed himself to his feet. "What's up?"

Sands shook his head. "I'm not sure. There's a lot of activity in the mines. Looks like the slaves have decided they don't want to be slaves anymore."

Reynolds raised his eyebrows and jogged ahead of the Captain out of their camp and toward their watch-post.

He knew that any situation like this—a large group of people oppressed at the hands of another—was a tumultuous blend of opportunity and choice. The opportunity for maintaining control was merely a result of the oppressed peoples' choice to remain passive. Once the people decided they didn't want to serve any more, there wasn't really a lot to be done.

Reynolds slid to a stop at their watch point and raised his binoculars. The sight that greeted him left no room for doubt. These people had made their choice. He didn't know what had set them off but the result was obvious. Their guards lay dead and the celebration had started. The flames of several fires illuminated the scene.

"How long ago did this start?"

Sands pursed his lips. "About thirty minutes ago. It was over almost as quickly as it started."

Reynolds lowered the binoculars and put his free hand on his hip. "I don't get it. Why now?"

"Not sure, Sir." Sands shrugged. "Might have had something to do with the new guy, but I don't see how."

Reynolds eyed Sands sharply. "What new guy?"

"Beginning of my shift at watch, Sir, a guy jumped the fence at the edge of the cliff and entered the mines." He gave a slight smirk. "Guy hardly had any clothes on. I figured he was an escaped slave who decided it was too cold in the rain and went back home."

Reynolds mulled that one over. "Not likely," he said. He glanced down at his watch. It was still pretty early. He'd give it a couple more hours and then call SG-1 for a check-in. The Colonel would want to know about this.

OoOoOoOoO

"Be careful you don't pull any skin up with the bandage," Stone said from two cages away.

Jack looked up and threw the man an irritated look. "I _did_ know that," he said. "As wet as the bandage is, I don't think it'll be a problem."

The sun had finally peeked out over the horizon and the sky was aglow with orange and pink ribbons that stretched through the darker shades of early morning blues. It was the kind of sunrise Jack would sit out on the dock at his pond and wait to see. It was completely lost on him this morning.

Carter lay in front of him, completely still even though he was messing with her wound. His world remained dark even as the sun rose higher. Yesterday she'd stirred even while unconscious when someone touched her there.

Jack pulled the bandage slowly away from her stomach and revealed the ugly wound to the cool morning breeze. He sucked in his breath and sat back, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

The skin was puckered and white with moisture. The infection had spread in a wide circle of red that stretched all the way up to her ribs. Puss and blood ringed the actual burn.

"Jack?" Daniel strained to get a glimpse, but Jack knew he was too far away.

"We need to get her home." Jack said with a new bite in his voice.

"Is the infection a solid red, or are there strands of red flaring out like veins?" Stone asked.

"Solid red," Jack answered.

"That's good."

"Doesn't look good from where I'm sitting."

Stone shook his head. "Good is a relative term," he said. "The infection is localized. That's better than the alternative."

Jack nodded. "Perspective," he said.

"Exactly." Stone's voice held a little sympathy. "We can't treat the wound without our supplies. It's probably best to air it out for a while—let it dry."

"The guards have gone. There remains only one," Teal'c's voice interrupted.

Jack looked up. Teal'c was right. Only one man stood nearby, his back to the cages. Jack nodded at Teal'c and Daniel.

Daniel moved to the front of his cage and called to the guard. "Hey!" He waited a minute. When the guard didn't turn, he called again. "Hey, we've got a snake over here!"

The guard finally turned toward them with a sigh.

Daniel and Teal'c moved to the front of their cage, eyes glancing behind them on the ground.

"Seriously!" Daniel shouted. "It's a huge snake. You need to come and get it!"

The man looked around as if he was hoping one of his friends would come by to tell him what to do. When no one came into view he sighed and started toward them.

Daniel's shoulders slumped in feigned relief. "Thank you. I don't think whoever's in charge wants us to be snake food. When this whole mix up gets straightened out, they'll be apologetic enough."

The guard came close to the cage and peeked over Daniel's and Teal'c's shoulders. He frowned. "I see no serpent." His gaze moved suspiciously back to Daniel's face.

Daniel shrugged and pointed to Teal'c's stomach. "That's 'cause it's in there," he said.

Teal'c didn't hesitate. Before the man had a chance to realize what was happening Teal'c reached through the bars and pulled the man against them, the blade pressed into his throat.

"I require the keys to this cage," Teal'c said firmly.

"You will not get them from me." Jack couldn't see his face, but the tremble in his voice belied the firmness of his words.

Teal'c heard it, too, because his grip grew tighter and he pressed the tip of his blade deeper into the man's skin. "Then I will kill you and take them anyway."

"No, do not!" The man held up a thin piece of metal. The key.

Daniel grabbed it from his fingers and moved to the lock. The door swung wide and he looked over to Teal'c. "We need to hurry." He yanked off his jacket and began to unfasten his pants.

Teal'c looked down at the man he still held captive against the bars. "You must remove your clothing," he said. "Do so quickly and without a sound."

OoOoOoOoO

"Colonel O'Neill, come in," Reynolds said. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to his second. "Captain, there's something wrong."

Captain Sands nodded. "There's no other reason they wouldn't be answering."

Reynolds pursed his lips and stared at nothing in particular; deep in thought. "Their last transmission placed them in the mountains near a village." He put his hand to his eyes to block the rising sun and spied a mountain range in the distance. It was tinted blue. "Looks like it'll take us the day to get there," he said. "Better wake the kids."

"Yes, Sir," Sands answered. He ran in the direction of the camp and Reynolds turned back to the mines. The celebrations had been short lived and now only a few of the freed slaves were in sight. They carried the weapons their masters had wielded and walked the same lines the previous guards once had. Reynolds shook his head. Something big was happening in this world. He just hoped SG-1 hadn't been caught in the middle of it.

OoOoOoOoO

The day was going to be a chilly one. The villagers had traded their bare chests for cotton tunics and shawls. Jack lay huddled with Carter, hoping he could somehow provide the heat she needed along with the several jackets tossed to him by Teal'c and members of SG-8. A few of them still wore theirs, but only so the man they'd tied to Teal'c's cage didn't look out of place.

Their captive faced the back of the cage, his legs crossed, hands tied to the bar in front of him by a dismantled T-shirt. He wore Daniel's BDU pants, jacket, and hat which hid his gag and hair. To anyone who passed by or stood guard from afar he'd look like Daniel sulking in the corner of his cell.

The archeologist himself wasn't anywhere to be seen. He was off on a mission to find their weapons and medical equipment. Jack had decided it was no use running if an entire camp could just follow and grab them again without much ado. And he wasn't willing to let Carter go another day without treatment. She'd appeared to be marginally better after yesterday's regime of intravenous antibiotics and painkillers. She looked so bad now he feared she wouldn't make the day without help.

So, Daniel had been volunteered based on the weight and height of their unfortunate captive. Jack had every faith the man would be back with what they needed. Until then, he took comfort in the knowledge that their cages were all unlocked and they remained where they were by choice.

Carter stirred, her face changing from slack to a grimace in an instant. Jack stiffened and stared at her twisted features. It was the first sign of consciousness he'd seen since before he'd checked her wound earlier. He wasn't sure this was any better. She was obviously in more pain than she could handle. In her current state, the proud wall she'd erect for her team was absent. Her body instinctively curled into a fetal position and a whimper escaped her lips. Tears ran unchecked from the corners of her closed eyes.

"Carter," he whispered into her ear.

She stirred and her head turned toward the sound of his voice. She didn't awaken, though. Another quiet sound pushed from her lips.

"Carter," he repeated. He shifted so he could turn her bruised face toward his. Her skin felt clammy and cold. "Carter. Daniel's getting medicine. The pain will be gone soon."

Her eyes moved rapidly under her closed lids and her breath came out in small pants. He could see her fighting to come to the surface. He wasn't sure that was such a good idea. He knew the pain would be better endured under the cloud of unconsciousness.

But Carter was stubborn. He watched her fight until her eyes opened. They shone bright with fever and pain, but they found him immediately. He brushed the moisture from the sides of her face so she wouldn't realize she'd been crying.

"Hey," he said huskily.

She looked at him with a clarity he didn't expect. "I'm dying," she said. He barely heard her.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. You're not allowed."

"Sir," she said. The edge in her voice was a testament to her certainty. He closed his eyes at the sound of it, then forced himself to look at her sharply.

"That's an order, Major."

She trembled against him and her eyes started to roll back into her head.

Jack jostled her shoulders. "Carter. I want to hear it."

"Mmmm." She brought her eyes back to his face. She looked a little confused.

"Tell me, Sam."

"Sir…"

"I gave you an order. You're not to die." He drew her a little closer to calm her tremors but he could still see into her face. "You got that?" He felt a little desperation behind his words.

She studied him for just a second then gave a small nod. "Yes, Sir." Then she closed her eyes and went limp again.

Jack brushed her bangs from her forehead. "I'm going to hold you to it, Major."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Daniel's frustration level was growing. He'd searched five tents already for their things with no luck. He'd have to go into more populated sections of the village if he didn't find them soon.

He knew he looked ridiculous. The man he'd switched clothes with had been just about his size and he didn't have anything to be ashamed of as far as physique was concerned. Still, leathers and bare skin were not his idea of fashion forward clothing choices. He didn't blend, anyway. Everyone in the village had long hair and deep tans. His current wardrobe had nothing to do with disguise. If anything, it made him stand out like a sore thumb.

He peeked out the flap of the tent he'd just finished searching and spied a couple of Garund walking not far away. It looked like he'd have to wait it out. Every second he was away from his people he felt out of control. A sense of urgency hit him each time he thought of Sam laying in the dirt at the edge of the village.

Another glance outside showed him the coast was clear. He stepped out into the wind and moved quickly around the tent in front of him to its front. He listened through the stiff material for noises inside as he moved. It didn't sound like there was anyone inside.

He slipped through the doorway and recognized the layout right away. It was the tent they'd been in for Galek's demotion ceremony. The draperies still adorned the throne. It was hard to believe such a short time had passed between their participation here and the events that had exiled them to the cages.

Daniel sighed and put his hands on his hips, staring at the tall backed seat. The most obvious place to find their things was the tent they'd stayed in. Too obvious, really. Chances were everything was sitting somewhere waiting to be divvied up.

Well, there was nothing to be found here. He needed to move on. He turned to do just that and stopped suddenly when the tent flap moved. A tall man stepped inside and met him eye to eye, an angry frown spreading across his face.

Daniel smiled nervously and stood up to his full height. He waved his hand stiffly in greeting. "Hi, Kailan."

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think. :0)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey folks! It's been a week since I posted last. Except for when the site went down, I think that's the longest it's ever taken me to post a chapter. So sorry about that. Writer's block struck and held on. To try to get myself out of my funk I've watched a lot of Battlestar Galactica, Dollhouse, Atlantis, and of course, SG-1. I've also taken some time on youtube watching some pretty fun videos hi-lighting my favorite couple (Sam and Jack) as well as some that helped me discover how much I really love the pairing of Daniel and Vala. I just love both of those characters as individuals. Pair them up, and you get magic. :0) I may be feeling some inspiration on that front. After I finish this story, of course. I promise not to make you wait so long for the next chapter. Reviews always help keep the juices flowing, too. ;0)

**Warning!** Lots and lots of talking. And just a pinch of ship.

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

It was dark. Sounds around her were muffled, out of focus. They surrounded her like water and she couldn't quite find the surface.

Her ears rang and a garbled buzzing hovered above. What was that? She couldn't tell. Voices?

There was pain. Heat. And cold. It all washed over her, through her.

Confusion muddled her brain. Where was she? Why did she hurt? Who was with her and why couldn't she see them?

Her mind wandered aimlessly for a while, though she had no concept of time. The sensations and sounds blended together into a cacophony of perceptions that were neither complete nor recognizable independent of each other.

A new sound joined the din—low and guttural— and something warm and heavy pressed against her shoulder, squeezed, and then was gone.

More sounds and then her head was lifted. Something warm and wet trickled into her mouth.

She choked on the liquid. Her stomach heaved and she grew dizzy as she was rolled to her side. She heaved again, but there was nothing to empty from her stomach.

Something soft was put under her head and she lay there, miserable, but still not sure why.

Then she wasn't aware of anything at all.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel met Kailan's angry stare with his hands up submissively. He fought to keep his expression calm.

"Why are you here?!" The Garund's stance was aggressive, but there was pain in his face. Daniel imagined it had been there all night.

"I know what you think we did, but we had nothing to do with it."

Kailan didn't move. Daniel took that as permission to keep going.

"All I want is to get our things so we can leave. You won't ever have to see us again."

"I do not want you to leave," Kailan said. "I want you to suffer." And then he did move. He took several steps forward and grabbed Daniel by his arm. He opened his mouth, Daniel assumed to call for some help.

"You're right," Daniel said quickly. "You have it in your power to make us suffer." He put up a warning finger. "You don't want to do that, though."

"Why not?"

"Because you would not be able to live with yourself when you realize we didn't kill your brother." The doubt Daniel saw flit across Kailan's face confirmed he was speaking the truth.

Kailan's teeth bared as he pushed past his uncertainty. "Someone must be punished. My brother's death cannot be disregarded."

"And I think you can figure out who that should be. Just look at what's in front of you."

Kailan frowned. "I know what you think. You are wrong."

Daniel gave him a disbelieving look.

"Galek is our family. He would not…"

"Galek just had three fingers chopped off his hand." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "That would be enough to make me forget loyalty for a while."

"He knows our ways. He would accept his punishment." Kailan's eyes clouded, though. His grip on Daniel loosened. Daniel didn't move away.

"But this wasn't _your_ punishment. It was ours to enforce," Daniel said. "Your brother allowed _us_ into the ceremony. He offered _us_ the right of revenge."

Kailan released Daniel and stepped around him. "He would not kill his own people," he said again, though it sounded like he struggled to believe his own words. "To do so would mean banishment. A death sentence."

"_We_ did not kill Tomas, Kailan." Daniel turned. Kailan stood stiffly staring at the back wall of the tent. The colorful sways of bright material hung like curtains from ceiling to floor, tied at the middle with thick chords. Lanterns were strung here and there, but were not lit. Daniel doubted the man saw any of it. "Think about it," he said. "Why would we do something like that? Why kill the man who tried to help us? Why come here at all, for that matter? It would have been much easier to kill him out near the river."

Kailan turned. "Do you think I have not been asking myself those very questions all night?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "Because deep down you know the truth. I'm sorry for your loss. I really am. But punishing us isn't going to bring him back. It will give you no satisfaction because in your heart you know we're innocent." He took a step closer. "If you do something now, you may be able to stop the situation from resulting in yet another death. Sam needs your help."

Kailan frowned at him. Daniel met his gaze confidently.

"My help?"

Daniel nodded. "She's in bad shape. We have no medicine. She just had to spend a very cold and rainy night outside in a cage."

Kailan's eyes fell closed but then he shook his head. "This is not my fault. It is out of my hands."

"Haven't you been listening?" Daniel stepped up to Kailan and the man let him approach.

Kailan's shoulders slumped and he opened his eyes. "It does not matter what I believe." There was a helplessness mixed with the sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"My people demand retribution. There is no choice but to give it to them."

Daniel raised his eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I assumed leadership would fall…" He gestured toward Kailan.

Kailan shook his head. "It is not guaranteed that I will be granted leadership of my brother's people." He sighed and lowered himself into the throne-like seat. "I am one of those to be considered, but it is not assured."

"In other words…"

"I can do nothing to help you."

Daniel refused to let the information sway his determination. "There has to be something you can do. Help us escape. Make it look like we did it on our own." He smiled with a shrug. "I mean, here I am, right?"

Kailan gave a little smirk. "I do not know how you managed to find your way here, but had it been anyone but me who caught you, you may be dead right now."

Daniel nodded. "Then call me lucky." He took another step toward Kailan and put his hand on the man's arm. "Sam won't be so lucky if we don't get her home. You said yesterday that you admired her courage. Reward that now by helping us leave."

Kailan sighed and glanced at the doorway. It was clear in his eyes that he was considering Daniel's words.

Daniel waited patiently for the man to decide. He already knew that if he hadn't managed to sway things in his favor he wouldn't stand a chance running. And Sam was as good as dead.

Finally, Kailan stood tall, a new determination shading his eyes. "What do you need?"

Daniel let out the breath he'd been holding. "I've been searching tents for our things. I can't find them."

"They have been moved to our storeroom. It is at the back of the village."

"I need to get to it and then let my friends know we can run." Daniel didn't know how he'd be able to manage it, even with Kailan's support.

Kailan nodded and thought for a moment. "I will gather the items and hide them in a location not far away. You will need to find a way to inform your people of their location." He raised an eyebrow. "Are all of them free of the cages?"

Daniel smiled. "Not exactly, but they can leave when they want to."

"I do not know how you will be able to return to them. The cages are guarded and though you must have distracted someone to escape, it is not likely you will do so again."

The man was right. In order for Daniel to get back, he'd have to make it into the cages and then they'd all have to get back out again. Discovery was almost a certainty. Unless he could talk to them without going back.

"Kailan, do you remember the black boxes we had attached to our vests? The radios?"

Kailan nodded.

"Can you get one to my friends and another to me before you take our things to this hiding place?"

"I believe I could," Kailan said.

Daniel smiled. "Then the problem is solved." He looked up at his on-again off-again ally. "I'll be able to go with you to the rendezvous point and still let my friends know where and when to go."

"I will help you on one condition," Kailan said.

"What is that?"

"Leave and never come back."

"But what about your people? You started all of this because you wanted our help."

"I still do not know if your people can be trusted."

"You could say we have the same problem there."

"Trust is needed if we were to become true allies." Kailan shook his head. "I do not believe that is possible after all that has transpired."

"Trust is a funny thing, Kailan," Daniel said. "In the end all you can do is trust yourself. Your instincts are good. Grief can distract you, but you'll know what to do when the time comes. I still believe our people can do some good. We're stronger together."

Kailan looked back at Daniel for a moment, then turned to go. "My people must learn to rely on themselves," he said.

"They may not have to," Daniel insisted.

Kailan shook his head. "Wait here," he said firmly. "And if anyone comes this way, hide."

Daniel sighed and nodded. This was an argument for another time.

"Do not allow yourself to be discovered," Kailan said over his shoulder. "If you do, I will not be able to help you."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack looked over at the guard who stood a hundred feet away and wiped sweat from his forehead. The cold had given way to intense heat hours ago. He felt his skin cooking under the beating sun. He eyed the dwindling puddle of water saved from last night's rain in a hole he'd dug at the corner of their cage. Most of it had seeped back into the ground. He'd given some to Carter. He wanted to save the rest for her so he'd taken little of it for himself.

The guards had changed twice since Daniel left. If there had been buzz about their missing man, Jack hadn't seen it.

Where was Daniel? It wasn't like the village was that big. He should have been back by now with their things. Jack didn't think he'd been caught. If he had, they probably would have brought him right back here.

"O'Neill."

Teal'c's voice interrupted Jack's thoughts. He looked up in the direction Teal'c nodded and saw Kailan approaching. The man nodded a greeting to their guard and continued forward, an angry glare on his face. Jack glanced over to the man tied to the back of Teal'c's cage and his anxiety level rose just a bit. If Kailan figured out it wasn't Daniel, their chances of escape were lessened.

Jack moved up to the front of his cage.

"Come to apologize and let us out?" Jack kept his voice light.

Kailan frowned and Jack thought he saw something flicker in the man's eyes. The Garund strode purposefully up to the cage, reached inside, and grabbed Jack's t-shirt. Jack found himself pulled up against the bars, his face inches from Kailan's.

"Guess not," he said.

Kailan leaned forward. "Take the items from my waistband," he whispered.

Jack started in surprise. "What was that?"

"Take them quickly before one of my men decides to come over and help me hurt you."

Jack reached down like he was told. His eyebrows rose in surprise when he pulled a radio and two syringes free from the man's leather pants. He tucked them quickly into the waistband of his own and pulled his t-shirt over to cover them.

"Your friend will be waiting with your supplies nearby. You can speak to him through the radio, I am told."

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely. "But why are you helping us?"

Kailan's eyes fell to Carter's still form inside the cage. "I have seen enough bloodshed in the last two days. I do not wish to see any more." He looked back at Jack. "If you are caught trying to escape I will be unable to do anything more to help."

Jack nodded.

"I am going to strike you now." And he did. Jack didn't have time to register the words before a large fist landed solidly on his jaw. He saw stars and felt his ear pop. He hit the ground hard and tasted blood where he'd bitten his cheek. When he looked up he saw Kailan's retreating back. The Garund nodded to the guard, who sneered and glanced gleefully back at Jack.

Teal'c stood stiffly at the bars of his cage looking down at Jack. "Are you well, O'Neill?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jack said. He rubbed his jaw and worked it to make sure it was still in one piece. Kailan had one hell of a jab. He turned his back to the guard and reached down to his waistband. He pulled out the syringes. One was wrapped with a piece of paper. It looked like it had been torn from one of Daniel's notebooks. He opened it and recognized Daniel's handwriting immediately.

"Jack," he read quietly. "Give these to Sam. One's an antibiotic and the other is a fever reducer. Radio when you get away from the village." He looked up at Teal'c and smiled.

Teal'c raised his eyebrows and frowned.

"Daniel did good." He wadded the note into a ball and looked to see that the guard's eyes were elsewhere before tossing it to Teal'c. Teal'c read it and nodded.

"Indeed."

"Tell the others," Jack said. "We're leaving as soon as that guard's taken care of."

Teal'c nodded and moved to the other side of his cage.

Jack knelt beside Carter. He popped the cap off the first syringe and injected it into her arm. She didn't stir. He did the same with the second and reached up to her forehead. He felt the heat that radiated from her skin before he even touched her. He brushed her hair off her face for what he thought had to be the hundredth time. "We're leaving, Carter," he told her quietly. "You'll be home soon and Frasier will fix you right up."

Not even a twitch. Her breathing was quiet and shallow.

He sighed and readjusted the jacket he'd pillowed under her head. He checked the bandage he'd made from Teal'c's t-shirt and wrapped around her torso a while ago. There was no fresh blood in the material.

Jack stood and turned back to Teal'c who nodded that he was ready. Jack gave a tight smile and stepped toward his cage door. The guard's back was turned toward them. Their best bet would be a quiet rush and hope he didn't turn around in time to call for help.

Time to get out of dodge. He glanced back again at Carter and took a deep breath. Then he reached out and pushed his cage door open.

* * *

See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Here's the next chappie. I hope you enjoy it. I have every intention of posting the chapters more quickly. This week, life had more power than intention. :0) I think some of you have been burned by unfinished fanfic before. Rest assured, I wouldn't do that to you. I like you guys too much. :0D You say such nice things.

**Warning! **I don't really have one... it's just become habit.

**PS: **Have I mentioned that I'm really loving "Dollhouse" and totally fell in love with "Castle" already? Oooh, new stuff is fun!

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

The guard never knew what hit him. Jack knew how to move without making a sound. He rushed up on the unsuspecting Garund and took him to the ground, his forearm covering the man's windpipe until he went limp.

"Stin nact tien!" The cry rose up on the far side of the nearest line of tents to the right.

Jack's head whipped around. Several Garund ran toward them. He turned to Teal'c and ran past, giving a signal for SG-8 to follow and motioning the Jaffa into Jack's not-yet-empty cage.

Teal'c nodded wordlessly and entered the enclosure. He knelt hastily beside Carter and lifted her into his arms. Jack waited for her to move or make a sound but it didn't happen. Instead, her arm hung limply until Major Stone caught it up and laid it up across her stomach before he fell in behind Jack.

Arrows flew at them. Jack felt one graze his arm just before a member of the medical team called out in pain. One of the projectiles stuck out of his thigh.

Jack looked around. He'd figured the best option for their escape route was back behind the cages. There were quite a few less tents in that direction and there was a small line of trees not far off.

He passed by the rest of the group with a signal for them to follow and headed off toward the first tent.

Behind them, the Garund gave chase, several more joining the first. Soon they'd have to deal with more than they could handle. Without any weapons Jack didn't know how they were going to get out of this.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel paced back and forth inside a smallish cave at the base of a high jutting rock face. He hadn't heard from Jack yet and Kailan had been gone for over forty minutes on his second trip with their things. A shuffling sound drew his attention and Kailan stepped into view. Behind him stood a man Daniel recognized from two nights ago. It was the man who'd been captured with Sam.

"I guess this means you decided not to let him go home this morning," Daniel said. He took a heavy bag from the man. He got a grateful smile for his trouble and he watched the man sit down next to one of the packs.

"My name's Darvan," the man said.

Daniel vaguely remembered Sam mumbling the name. He held out his hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you, Darvan."

Darvan looked at his hand with confusion and then reached out his own. Daniel realized his mistake and reached for Darvan's hand and shook it. "It's a sign of greeting," he explained.

Darvan smiled. "Nice to meet one of Sam's friends." His eyes searched the area. "Where is she? The big one told me she'd be here."

Daniel tried to keep the worry out of his eyes. No need to alarm the man. He remembered how gentle he'd been when Sam had been in his care. "She should be here soon." He looked toward Kailan and raised his eyebrows. "Right?"

Kailan nodded. "I gave the radio and medicine to O'Neill," he said. "I cannot guarantee they were able to escape the village boundaries." He put down the red medical bags he carried and moved away quickly. "I must return. When my people discover the prisoners are missing, they will wonder at my absence."

Daniel stepped in front of the tall man and met him in the eyes. "Thank you, Kailan."

"You are not home yet," Kailan said.

"No, but we'll be on our way soon."

Kailan pursed his lips and nodded tightly. He looked like he wanted to say something but stepped away from Daniel anyway. When he reached the line of trees, he turned suddenly. "I hope Sam will be well." And then he was gone.

Daniel raised his eyebrows. He wondered if his female teammate wasn't the real reason Kailan had decided to help them.

Daniel looked at his watch and dug through the packs to make sure everything was there. He didn't know what was standard issue for the medical packs, but as for the team packs, everything seemed to be there—including all four guns.

That surprised Daniel. Kailan hadn't even kept the one that had killed his brother.

The radio on his shoulder crackled to life.

"Daniel."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "Jack. Good to hear your voice."

"Yeah, well, don't celebrate just yet. We're in a bit of a pickle."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"We need our guns, Daniel. Do you have them?" Jack's voice was short.

"Yeah. Where are you?" With one hand, he unzipped a big red bag and tipped it upside down, spilling the contents out onto the ground. Once it was empty, he began to gather the weapons and put them inside. Darvan watched silently from his spot on the ground.

"We've just pushed through the tree line south of the village. We're looking for a place to take cover and wait for the cavalry." Daniel thought he heard a shout in the background. Jack's voice remained calm. "That's you, Daniel."

"I got it, Jack. I'm about fifteen minutes away from your position. I'll be there as fast as I can." He grabbed up the bag. It was heavy, but not too heavy.

"Don't let yourself be intercepted. You'll do us no good if you're dead."

Daniel nodded. He stepped around their things and out of the cave. He took a few steps in the direction Jack had indicated.

"What shall I do?" Darvan asked. His face peeked out at Daniel anxiously.

Daniel had almost forgotten the townsman was there. He looked down at the mess he'd made. He gestured toward the pile of medical equipment. "Put all of that into the other red bags. If it won't fit, divvy it up between the team bags." He held up a finger. "Don't break anything."

Darvan nodded with a smile. "I will do as you ask."

Daniel smiled back. "Sit tight and hide if anyone comes by." Then he left Darvan alone to do his work.

OoOoOoOoO

Sam came awake slowly. She pried her eyes open and swallowed past her large tongue. She may as well have kept them closed. All she could make out was the dark skin of a chest. Teal'c.

Her head swam. She felt the world swirl around her. She was jarred over and over in her friend's arms.

Then she registered the shouting. Voices around her were on edge. She heard the sharpness in the words, even though she couldn't make out what anyone was saying.

And there was a sense of movement. Quick movement that tossed her stomach.

They were running.

She closed her eyes against nausea and sucked in deep breaths.

Helpless. She felt so helpless. It wasn't something she was used to feeling. It washed through her even as no other coherent thoughts allowed themselves to surface. Helplessness and pain. Nausea and confusion.

And then blackness.

OoOoOoOoO

"There!" Jack pointed to a field of tall grass. It sprouted up and made the trees look like they were wading in a deep green tide. They'd be able to take to ground and hide, hopefully giving Daniel time to get to them.

Teal'c crashed through the first sprouts and ran deep into the waist-high greens and browns. Jack followed with SG-8 right behind them. Its wounded member kept up as well as he could with a heavy limp and a shaft of wood protruding from his leg.

The Garund would have them in sight in a moment, but they wanted to get as far into the brush as they could before they stopped their run.

Shouting not far off convinced Jack to give the signal. All at once, they hit the ground and lay still.

Jack clenched his lips together and breathed heavily through his nose, his heart pounding in his ears.

The Garund saw their problem right away. Jack heard them talking to each other, angry voices raised in a tongue only Daniel would be able to decipher. He couldn't see what they were doing. He didn't dare chance a glance.

Teal'c lay protectively over Carter's still body. Jack couldn't see her face but he knew she wasn't conscious. He raised his eyebrows.

Teal'c shook his head. Even as he did so, Jack heard the Garund move into the tall grass. They swung their weapons trough the brush, searching for their prey.

Great. Just great. Where was Daniel, anyway?

OoOoOoOoO

"Where have you been?"

Kailan was surprised to be approached the second he made his way into the village. One of the elders frowned at him and spoke hurriedly in their language. "I was scouting the area. There is at least one other group of Tau'ri that came through the Chappa'ai. I do not want them to surprise us."

The elder's frown deepened. It didn't appear he was aware there were others. "The cages are empty. The captives have escaped."

Kailan feigned surprise. "What is being done?"

"Several men have taken chase. Galek just heard and has run out to join the hunt."

Galek. That didn't bode well for Sam's people.

_When had they become 'Sam's people' in his head? _

"I will go out immediately to aid in recapturing the prisoners," he said.

The elder nodded. "You must. You should not have left the village at all. A leader does not leave his people when there is danger."

Kailan felt anger leap in his chest. "A leader does what he must to protect his people," he said coldly. "There is always danger."

"Still, if you allow Galek to take your place on the hunt…"

"Galek is no longer in line for my brother's position."

A darkness entered the elder's eyes. "Not all agreed with your brother's actions. To demote a member of the tribe for his actions toward an outsider was questionable."

Kailan felt his lips draw back from his teeth into a true sneer. "Galek was demoted for his actions against me, not them. He attacked me. The punishment was just."

The elder looked like he was about to say something else, but then his mouth snapped shut and he bowed.

"I will go to my kinsmen and attempt to recapture the Tau'ri. Which way did they go?"

"Just south of the cages."

Kailan nodded. "I want to know how it was they were able to escape," he said. "Find out." He made it an order.

"I will, Kailan." The man bowed again, turned, and shuffled off.

Kailan watched him leave and pursed his lips. He knew there were people in the village who were not happy with his brother's punishment of Galek. Could it possibly be one of them who killed him? Daniel thought it obvious the deed was done by the punished man, but Kailan knew Galek. He knew he could burn hot in the head, but could he really kill someone he considered to be a brother? Kailan would not rush to judgment.

Now, he needed to gain control of the situation. That included keeping the hunting party from recapturing their escapees—without being obvious about it. Galek was smart. He would make things more difficult.

Without another thought Kailan reached into his quiver to make sure he had an ample number of arrows and set off to catch up.

OoOoOoOoO

The men were getting closer. If they didn't do something soon they'd find themselves at the business end of a Garund weapon.

Jack rolled to his back and put his arms over his eyes. _Think._

His eyes snapped open and he reached for the radio in his pocket. He drew it out and eyed it. It could work. The grass nearest them was brown and dry enough after cooking all day in the sun.

He caught Teal'c's eye and pointed to the radio, the grass, and then gestured he should be ready to run. He flipped back to his belly and held his hand out for Teal'c's knife. Once he had it, he awkwardly pried the radio apart. He didn't remove the batteries. He'd need the power. He stripped two wires, receiving a shock for his trouble.

"They are near, O'Neill," Teal'c whispered.

Jack nodded. He ignored the sweat that rolled off his forehead and into his eyes. He touched the stripped wires together and smiled at the resulting spark. He held them closer to the grass and nodded his warning to Teal'c. His friend tensed and adjusted his grip on Carter so he could lift her quickly. The only member of SG-8 in Jack's line of sight raised himself up just a bit to get ready to run. He trusted the rest were doing the same.

The wires touched together again. The sparks reached out to the grass. Nothing happened. Jack wouldn't be discouraged. He fought a chuckle in his head and glanced at Carter. She'd have the grass blazing by now. He tried again. The wires sparked and the grass ignited. Quickly, he pulled more grass toward the small flame, blowing gently to give the fire life.

He nodded in satisfaction when the flames grew taller and reached out for the surrounding greenery.

Smoke rose from the spot and the Garund shouted out. If they didn't know where to find their prey, they did now. There was one a little too close for comfort. He crashed through the grass toward Jack.

Jack went up on his knees and threw the knife. It buried itself in the man's shoulder. His thoughts of Kailan's help in their escape kept his aim away from the heart. The Garund cried out and fell to the ground.

It was in that moment that the fire spread its arms and roared to life. Smoke began to fill the air, making it difficult to see. Jack gave the signal and his team popped up out of the grass and ran in the direction opposite their pursuers.

It wouldn't take the Garund long to make it around the fire line, but Jack hoped they'd have an effective smoke screen by then.

Jack ran behind Teal'c, who didn't appear to be slowed down at all by the weight of Carter in his arms.

An arrow flew past Jack's head. He chose not to look back. What good would that do, anyway? Stone and the rest of SG-8 slid quickly past the trees ahead and plowed into the thicker green undergrowth. As soon as they disappeared, Teal'c did, too.

Jack felt a presence behind him just as he ran past the first large tree. He put on another burst of speed, but it wasn't enough.

A body flew into him at the waist and he fell to the ground. The weight of his attacker landed on top of him and he felt the air whoosh out of his lungs.

Jack clawed at the ground to pull himself from under the man. He hefted himself forward and got enough leverage to flip over and face his foe.

His eyes widened in shock as he met Galek's angry features.

* * *

I've been itching to watch some shippy hurt/comfort. Problem is, I have no clue where to find it. I'm figuring my best bet is anime, but there are so many out there.... hmm. Maybe some of you know where I can find some. :0) So far I've tried "The Mummy," "Fushigi Yugi," "Babel," and a few episodes of "Buffy."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hey guys! Got it up in less than a week this time! Yay! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I was swamped this week and figured you'd rather have a new chapter than a response right away... so, I kept typing away. :0) I will still respond to your oh so nice words of encouragement and praise. I like talking to you. Thanks also for your recommendations of good hurt/comfort tv and movies. I'm still on the prowl, so if you think of something, let me know.

**Warning!** Don't eat thai curry just before bedtime. Wowzer!

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Jack's eyes widened and he tried to grab the hand that descended toward his throat. Galek held a sharp and wicked looking knife and had murder in his eyes.

Galek was strong. His one arm was stronger than Jack's two. The knife lowered toward him and Jack knew the Garund would be able to overpower him. He tightened his grip on Galek's forearm and pushed as hard as he could. His muscles strained with the effort. They began to shake.

Galek sensed his imminent success and his face twisted into a satisfied sneer.

The sound of weapon's fire ricocheted through the air.

"Put the weapon down and move away from him now!" Reynolds' voice left no doubt. He would fire his weapon.

Jack saw the change in Galek's face as he assessed and came to the same conclusion. He frowned.

"Now!"

Galek let the knife fall from his hand and raised his arms, elbows bent. Jack saw the bandage wrapped around his injured hand. The thumb and pointer finger jutted out from the cream colored material. Galek's eyes spat fire as he stood slowly.

Jack grinned at him and hopped up. SG-16 held their guns on the group of Garund who stood stiffly with their hands on top of their heads. "Reynolds," Jack said with a nod, "I love your timing."

Reynolds smiled. "Glad to meet your approval, sir."

Teal'c stepped into sight, his arms empty. He'd apparently gotten tired of waiting for Jack.

"Teal'c, look who it is," Jack said.

Teal'c gave a small bow of greeting to Reynolds and frowned when he saw Galek.

"We saw the smoke and decided to check it out," Reynolds said.

A harried crashing through the trees drew their attention. Jack turned quickly and Reynolds trained his gun toward the noise.

Daniel broke through the tree line and slid to a stop in front of them. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. "Hi, guys. The cavalry's here." His chest rose and fell quickly with his breathing and he dropped the large red bag he carried, hands moving to rest on his knees.

Reynolds swung his weapon to point at Galek again and smiled.

"So glad to see you got here so quickly, Daniel," Jack said.

"Yeah, well..." Daniel said. "I aim to feel useful." He stood with a deep breath and reached back down to the bag. He tossed it to Teal'c.

"What do you want to do with these guys, sir?" Reynolds asked.

Jack looked from Galek to the other Garund and pursed his lips. He accepted his P-90 from Teal'c with a sense of relief at the feel of its cold metal in his hands again.

"Please," a new voice said. A figure approached through the smoky haze. Jack raised his weapon. "Allow them to be released and we will leave you to be on your way."

Kailan stepped into sight, his hands held out non-threateningly. Once he was sure they could see him he stopped.

"Yeah, right," Jack said.

Kailan bowed slightly. "Please, Colonel, I assure you. You will be allowed to leave." His eyes flicked quickly to the Garund nearby, a message only Jack understood embedded in the motion.

Jack chuckled. "Have you seen the situation, Kailan?" He gestured with his gun toward a now armed Teal'c and SG-16. "It's not your place to _allow_ us to do anything." If Kailan needed to put on a show for his men, Jack could do that. He had no desire to make trouble. He just wanted to be on his way and get Carter to the gate.

"I understand," Kailan said with another bow. "I misspoke. Please allow us to leave and our people will give you no more troubles. You will be able to travel without the fear of attack while you sleep."

Jack's eyes squeezed to slits. "That right?" he asked. "So good of you to offer." Sarcasm dripped from his voice.

Kailan shook his head. "I apologize if my words offend. I merely wish for this situation to end."

"Convenient," Jack said. "Now that we've got the upper hand, you'd like the situation to end."

Galek shifted restlessly and Jack knew he was just itching to put in his own two cents.

Kailan noticed it, too. He shook his head in warning at his man. "Please, Colonel. Let us avoid more bloodshed. I am sure you have no wish to prolong Sam's travel home."

Jack stiffened. He looked to Reynolds and nodded.

Reynolds motioned with his gun for Galek to move toward Kailan. The other members of SG-16 herded the rest of the Garund in the same direction.

"We have a deal, Kailan," Jack said. "But if I see anyone following us at any point I won't hesitate to shoot."

Kailan nodded. "That is fair."

"Kailan—" Galek spoke angrily.

"It is _fair_!" Kailan interrupted. His eyes fell harshly on his subordinate.

Galek halted and lowered his head. His silence was as tense as his shoulders.

Kailan looked back at Jack. "Safe journey," he said. Then the Garund turned and walked away.

Reynolds and his men kept their weapons trained on the retreating natives. Even after they'd gone SG-16 stayed on alert, eyes peeled into the smoke. The fire was growing and it was time to leave.

"Teal'c," Jack said. "Take us to where you left Carter and SG-8. We're going home."

Teal'c nodded and set off into the trees. The rest followed without a word.

OoOoOoOoO

"We will not truly allow them to leave?!" Galek stomped alongside Kailan, his face a mask of anger.

Kailan nodded. "We will."

"What kind of leader allows his people to see the murderer of their leader go unpunished? You will not be chosen if the elders see your actions today as weak."

Kailan stopped suddenly and jabbed his finger into Galek's chest. "What kind of a leader allows his people to fight when the circumstances favor the other side so completely?" He turned away and continued toward the village. "And you know as well as I do those people did not kill my brother."

It was Galek's turn to stop. He grabbed Kailan by the arm and pulled. "If not them, then who?"

Kailan searched Galek's face for some sort of hidden agenda… some sign that he was guilty. All he saw there was honest curiosity and outrage. "I do not know, Galek," he said, "but it does not make sense for the Tau'ri to have done it."

"Their woman—"

"Was injured by you, not Tomas," Kailan interrupted. He shook his head. "We will not come to any solutions here. Given time all will reveal itself. Until then, we go home. An uprising has begun and we have much to plan. Our sights for retribution have been set much higher than O'Neill and his people."

OoOoOoOoO

"We must rest, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack stopped and turned to the Jaffa who travelled at the center of the group carrying a restless Carter. He hadn't wanted to take the time to build a litter. Getting back to the gate was more important. He didn't know if her state was better or worse than it had been. Moving had to be better than not, right?

Daniel had led them to some caves where Stone and his team had reassessed Carter's condition and rewrapped her wound with the sterile materials from their bags. They'd reattached an IV bag and were pumping her full of some hefty antibiotics. After the caves, they'd continued on to the river and were following it down the mountain.

There was cover here. The thick trees that grew along the water provided both shade and security. Jack remembered Kailan's promise and discarded it for what it was. A man's attempt to keep his people from dying. After the ups and downs of the last couple of days he wouldn't be surprised if Kailan suddenly changed his mind and came after them.

Jack nodded to Teal'c and motioned for the group to stop.

Teal'c gently lowered Carter to the ground underneath a large tree. Her breathing was fast and her face was covered in sweat. She didn't look good.

Stone knelt beside her and Jack joined him. The local, Darvan, stood nearby, his eyes worried.

"She's got a very high fever, sir," Stone said.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Her infection is going to spread beyond help if we don't do something soon. The antibiotics aren't enough." Stone sat back on his haunches and shook his head. "If they hadn't cauterized the wound…"

"But they did," Jack said. "So we deal." Carter's pale face was drawn tight. Her brow furrowed. "So tell me what we need to do."

Stone sighed. "We let her rest a bit, give her more pain meds and hi-tail it to the gate so Frasier can cut away the infection around the wound."

"Isn't that what we're already doing?" Daniel asked. He stood behind Jack, his hands on his hips.

"Sir?"

The whisper of a voice surprised them all. It was the first they'd heard from Carter in hours. Her eyes remained closed but her tongue jutted out to moisten her lips.

"Carter," he said. He moved closer to her head so she could hear him. He fought the urge to grab her hand. Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder so she could feel his presence. "We're on our way home. Soon you'll be grumbling for your laptop in the infirmary."

She winced and half the men winced with her. "Hot."

"You have a fever, ma'am," Stone said. He motioned for one of his men to hand him something. As if he could read his captain's mind, the man deposited a filled syringe in his hand. Stone reached for the tube leading from the IV bag into Carter's leg and stuck the needle into the receptacle.

"Fever? Why…?" She licked her lips again. "Sir?"

Jack met Daniel's worried eyes. Teal'c knelt and put his hand on her other shoulder.

"She doesn't remember," Daniel said.

"She doesn't know up from down right now, Daniel," Jack said. His voice was rough and his eyes were still on the Major. She shifted uncomfortably on the ground. "Relax, Carter," he said. He wished there was more he could do.

Stone dug in his bag and came up with a small plastic pack that he began bending back and forth. "We have time now. I think it would be best to build the litter so we can tuck some ice packs in with her while we walk." He placed the pack under Carter's neck and reached into the bag for another one.

Jack nodded and Stone immediately motioned for his men to do so. He took the pack Stone offered him and began to activate the chemicals inside. He felt the transformation as it grew cold and stiff in his hands. Daniel worked one as well, as did Teal'c. Jack moved Carter's arm closest him away from her body and placed his at her side.

Reynolds and SG-16 stood watch, their eyes locked onto the woods around them. There wouldn't be any more surprises.

Darvan, who'd watched the team work, finally spoke. "Is there anything I may do to help?"

Jack took one last look at Carter and stood. He liked Darvan. The man had done nothing but help since they'd met up with him at the cave. And he remembered how he'd helped Carter when her team couldn't. "Why don't you take the canteens down to the river and refill them?" He was having a hard time pushing the image of his Major's pained features out of his head.

Darvan gave him a smile, nodded, and took his canteen from him. "She'll be fine, sir," he said. "She's tough." The use of the honorific brought a slight smirk to Jack's lips, one he hadn't thought possible. The young man had been listening to Jack's men call him that all day. It only made sense that he'd pick it up, too.

"That she is, Darvan," he said, and patted him on the back. Then Darvan left to gather the canteens and Jack went to Reynolds.

"I think we'll be here for a little while longer. Carter needs some attention."

Reynolds nodded. "I'm surprised she lasted this long," he said. He must have realized how that sounded and stammered on. "Before needing to stop," he clarified.

"Stand down, Colonel," Jack said. "I knew what you meant." He looked into the woods and sighed. "I've considered letting your team go on ahead—light up the gate, keep the home fires burning."

"But you think it's still possible letting the locals go could come back to bite us."

Jack nodded. "Carter won't survive another night in a cage." He sighed. "There's something else that's got me uneasy, too."

Reynolds shifted his gaze to Jack's face for a minute. "Oh?"

"You said the workers took over the mine.

Reynolds nodded.

"I find the timing a bit curious."

"You mean, the coincidence that it happened the night Tomas was murdered." Daniel stepped up beside Jack.

"That would be the one."

"If the people needed a reason to rebel that might do it."

"If _you_ were accused, though," Reynolds said, "why act out against the Sharauq?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe because we're technically their guests?"

"But we're not anymore, are we?" Daniel asked. "Now that we know what they've been doing to the Garund?"

"What exactly do we know?" Jack asked.

"There's no doubt about what we saw at the mines, sir," Reynolds said. "It was forced labor."

Jack drew his eyes up to the top of the tree in front of him. "I know that, Colonel. And what you saw ensures that none of the naquadria mined on this planet will ever be ours."

Daniel nodded. "We won't take advantage of blood labor."

"No," Jack said. "We won't."

Stone suddenly appeared at Daniel's side. "We're about ready, sir."

Jack looked up to see Teal'c help one of the medics move Carter onto the newly assembled litter. They began packing the cold bags around her. She seemed to be resting a bit more comfortably now. He tried to ignore the overwhelming sense of relief that flooded him with a glimpse at her pain-free features, lax in sleep. "Let's get a move on, then."

Two of the medics picked up the stretcher. Jack slowed slightly when he passed alongside the figure laying in it, then he moved up to take point. They had a long walk ahead of them and he wanted to be back to town before midnight.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I love you all and have some fun surprises in store yet for this story! Let me know what you think. Keep those predictions coming. I love seeing it when you get it right and chuckle madly when I surprise you. tee hee. ;0D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Thanks so much for being patient as I worked through a difficult chapter. There are a lot of strings to begin to tie together and I wanted it to be just right. I've got the week off work, so I'm hoping to hash through a couple more before heading back to the grind. :0) I truly appreciate all the kind words you've sent my way. I have to say that this piece has been more difficult to work than "The Ninth Chevron." I had a lot of action to push things forward in that story... kind of like a quest story, really. This one is all about the characters and politics. It takes me a bit longer to get it the way I like it. Again, thanks for sticking with me. You guys are great!

**Warning! **Some ship in this one.

* * *

**The Ninth Chevron  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack stopped and gazed out at the bright lights of the town on the horizon. He fought off a shiver that tried to run up his back as a breeze caught his bare arms. It had grown quite cold after the sun had dropped down under the horizon hours ago. He felt a presence beside him. Daniel.

"I think it's time to rest a bit, Jack." He sounded tired, but Jack knew it wasn't so much a physical weariness as an emotional one. They were all raw.

Jack nodded. Carter had been drifting in and out of consciousness for the last few hours. He supposed it was a sign that the antibiotics and fever reducers she'd received all afternoon and evening were already making headway on her condition. As the fever lowered into a safer range, she had begun to come out of her stupor. Each time she awoke she seemed more coherent. Even as they left the mountains for the desert and the temperatures had dropped, she hadn't complained—hadn't made so much as a peep, but her features were drawn and her skin clammy.

He didn't need Daniel to tell him she needed to stop for a while, but he fought back the urge to snap the statement at his friend. He gave the signal and waved Reynolds over. Teal'c and Major Stone lowered Carter's litter gently to the ground and the rest of the men dropped their packs from their shoulders and began to rustle in them for their dinner.

"Sir?" Reynolds was at his side in an instant.

"Go on ahead into town and let the king know we're leaving. Protocol says we can't just claim the gate. You'll need to let him know what we're doing."

Reynolds nodded. Jack knew the soldier was well aware of protocol, but Jack didn't want anything messing up their trip home.

"As soon as you have access to the gate, call in to the SGC. Make sure they're prepared for what they're getting." He glanced over Carter's way.

Reynolds's eyes followed his and he frowned. "I'll gather my team."

Jack gave a tight smile and moved back to stand with the rest of them. There was a lot of movement around Carter as SG-8 did their job. The rest of the men held back and either watched or tried hard _not_ to watch so as not to intrude on the Major's privacy.

Darvan seemed unsure what he should do. He settled for standing nearby, his eyes trained on the actions of the medics. He seemed very interested in the medicines and procedures the team used to treat Carter's injuries. Jack knew it was different from the way they probably practiced medicine in town.

Teal'c had settled in place at Carter's side and didn't look like he'd be moving any time soon.

Five minutes later Reynolds was gone with the rest of SG-16 and Daniel had dinner cooking on one of their Sterno burners.

"Are there any packs there with some sort of broth, sir?" Stone asked from the far side of the camp. He was placing various items back inside the largest medical bag.

Jack dug through the meals they had left and came up with a chicken soup.

"We need to see if Major Carter can take in some of the broth."

Daniel looked up from the stew he was stirring, his expression confused. "I thought the IV—"

Stone shook his head. "We're not feeding her and it's been a few days now. If she can take in anything, she should."

Jack nodded and tossed the bag to Daniel. He watched his friend start a second cooker and open the packet with his teeth to dump the contents into a pan. Stone and his team moved off to sit together along with an inquisitive Darvan, leaving SG-1 alone for the first time since reuniting with their fourth member. Teal'c remained at Carter's side. He sat cross-legged in the sand, his eyes closed in kelnoreem—or as close to it as he could get here in the cold dessert.

"Dinner's ready," Daniel said. He handed Jack a tin bowl.

Jack took it and set it on the ground. "Is Carter's ready?"

Daniel nodded. He handed over another bowl.

Jack could feel the heat of the soup through the tin, though it wasn't as warm as his bowl had been. He took the bowl over to Carter and knelt near her head.

Her face was slack, but he thought he sensed a tension in her body; it told him she was awake and none too comfortable.

"Carter," he said. His voice was a little more gruff than he'd have liked.

"Sir." Her answer came without hesitation, though it was extremely weak.

"Stone said you should eat something."

She grimaced. "Sir—"

"I know, Carter," he said. "But you need to try." He put the bowl down on the ground.

She gave a weak nod.

He shifted closer and went down to one knee. He slid his arm under her neck and shoulders and watched her features tighten in anticipation.

"Let me know if I hurt you," he said.

She nodded again.

Carefully, he lifted her head and shoulders up off the ground. Her brow furrowed and she sucked in her breath. Jack felt adrenaline surge through his body. He told himself it was adrenaline. Without stopping, he lifted her a bit farther and settled her against his knee in a semi upright position.

Her eyes stayed closed as she settled against him. The wood of the litter dug into his shin and he winced.

"Sorry, sir."

He sighed. "Nothing to be sorry for, Major." Jack picked up the soup and brought it to her lips. "Now, take it nice and slow."

"Right." She drew in a shaky breath.

He tipped the bowl and she took some of the broth. He tipped it back upright before too much could make it into her mouth and then watched to see how she handled it. When she kept it down, he tipped the bowl again. A little liquid dripped down her chin and she coughed. The cough turned into a hiss and her hand moved to her stomach. It shook on the way there, a testament to her weakness.

Jack put down the bowl and leaned over her to see that she was alright. She drew in air and opened her eyes. They met his and held.

He read a lot of things in them in a very short amount of time. Pain. Fever. Something else he hadn't seen since they'd stood on opposite sides of a Goa'uld force field. He imagined she could see the very same mirrored back at her when she looked at him.

Then her demeanor changed and her eyes rolled up into her head. Her body went limp.

Fear filled him, though his mind told him it was to be expected. "Carter?" He shook her shoulder lightly. She didn't move. She was out cold.

As carefully as he could, Jack lowered her head back to the thick material of the litter and picked up the soup.

"Did she eat any?" Daniel asked. He sat beside Jack and handed him his own meal.

Jack shook his head. "Just a couple sips. We'll be home soon, anyway."

Daniel nodded and took the broth out of Jack's hands. "And then what?"

"And then Frasier can make sure she eats."

"I meant, what about our mission here? The naquadah? The slavery?"

"These people will require our assistance," Teal'c said. Jack didn't know how long he'd been listening.

"I thought you hated them," Jack said with a raised eyebrow.

Teal'c bowed his head with a frown. "My hatred for the Garund's mistreatment of Major Carter is irrelevant. Are they not much like the Jaffa? They do what they must in order to survive."

"Exactly," Daniel said.

Jack took a bite of his stew and talked around a piece of meat. "I don't know what happens next. That's for Hammond and the uppity ups to decide."

"Still, we could recommend…"

"Right now I'm more concerned with getting off the planet." Jack gestured to Carter. "We can worry about the rest later."

Teal'c crossed his arms. "I concur."

OoOoOoOoO

Reynolds would be happy to get back to the SGC after this botched mission. He probably had an inch of sand shifting between his feet and the soles of his shoes. He smiled at the thought of stepping into the town circle where the large ring sat encircled by eight beautifully carved idols fixed at specific directional points. Dr. Jackson had named them all when he'd looked at the pictures Reynolds had taken the first time they'd come to the planet. They reminded him of large replicas of something he'd seen in a Harrison Ford movie once, only much larger. Golden head, cylindrical, ugly in the face.

SG-16 had walked several klicks and their position allowed them to make out distinct buildings in the torchlight set out around the town. Progress. Soon, they'd make their way to the king's palace—more like a large mansion of stone—to explain the situation and their need for a quick departure.

Things were so much easier on worlds that didn't have a governing body controlling the gate.

Captain Sands moved up alongside Reynolds and shook his head. "Looks like everyone's gone to bed," he said. He handed Reynolds his binoculars. From their position atop a tall dune, they could see over the walls and into the town's streets.

Reynolds looked through the lenses and nodded. There wasn't anyone out on the streets from what he could tell. "They must turn in early. Their power production is much less practical than ours."

"Still, shouldn't there be _someone_ out and about? It's a fairly large town."

"I don't know, Captain. Maybe there's a curfew." He shrugged. Despite his outward nonchalance, he couldn't push aside the feeling of unease that had slowly begun to climb up his spine. "Keep your eyes open, though."

The team fell into an alert silence.

The tall dunes of sand that surrounded the town provided cover for plenty of unpleasant surprises. It would be just their luck if the Garund had changed their minds and decided to come after them after all.

Despite their concerns, the team made it to the edge of town without incident. The men at the entry point gave them strange looks as the team was allowed into town.

Once inside the walls, Reynolds had a feeling the Captain was right. The streets were empty. It was no metropolis, but the town was big enough for the absence of people to be worrisome.

Something had happened here. All through town he spied several windows boarded up and toppled fences. His team slowed as it passed the charred remains of a building. They moved on, casting glances at each other. They'd ask when they spoke with the king. Right now, their mission was to get Carter home.

Reynolds walked past the tall Stargate in the center of town and to the gates of the palace. The footsteps of his men were the only sound, though he thought he saw a rustle in the curtains of several home windows.

So, they were being watched.

He caught the glint of moonlight on armor from a rooftop above their position.

Interesting. Reynolds tightened his grip on his gun.

Several men guarded the gates. They didn't smile a greeting as the townspeople had when the team first arrived just a couple days ago. Something was definitely going on. Reynolds threw a look to his men in warning but found it to be unnecessary. The answering nods were affirmation that his team's instincts were telling them the same things.

The gate swung open and one of the guards directed them inside. The short walk into the large foyer was a silent one. There was a nervous energy in the air, not from his team, but from the guards that escorted them.

Reynolds didn't know what to expect, but when the double doors to the left swung open and an angry looking king stepped into the room flanked by several of his bodyguards, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"How dare you show your faces here after what you did!" The king stepped right up to Reynolds, ignoring his personal space, and shoved a finger into his face. Reynolds could smell the meat the man had for dinner on his hot breath.

Despite the king's aggressive body language, Reynolds held his ground. "And what exactly have we done?"

The king rolled his eyes and jabbed Reynolds in the chest. "You killed the Garund leader! There's been an uprising! All of our servants have turned against us! They killed our men at the mine and rioted in town. We were forced to arrest those who were not killed. Now we must live without their aid until I can determine a means of containment."

Reynolds felt his eyes widen. So the rebellion wasn't limited to the mines.

"We didn't kill anyone," Captain Sands said.

"The savages claim you did. They've declared war on my people since I welcomed you into our town. We are guilty by association and our entire way of life has been jeopardized." The king stepped back and began to pace in front of the team. Hatred was plainly written on the faces of the other men in the room as they eyed Reynolds and his team.

"I assure you," Reynolds said, "there has been a mistake."

The king stopped and turned suddenly, his eyes glaring at the gun in Reynolds' hand. "I'm sure there has been." He began to pace again. "I should have known better than to allow your kind here—with your crafty technology and your weapons."

Reynolds stiffened. He could tell there was no talking reason with this man. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I came ahead of the rest to secure our travel home through the gate. We can be gone in a few hours and you'll never have to see us—"

"No!" The word rang through the foyer.

Reynolds's jaw snapped shut in surprise. "No?"

The king shook his head. "I will not allow you access to our Chappa'ai. You are an enemy and you will be arrested. You have merely been allowed into town so you could be taken into custody. That is what I told your leader who has not stopped bothering us since we sent back your Ambassador Reddick." He put his hands to his head. "This is all your fault," he muttered, not speaking to anyone in particular. "All your fault."

"We _will_ leave through the gate, sir," Reynolds said. He was growing tired of the accusations and he couldn't allow a misunderstanding to keep them from getting Carter home tonight.

The king stopped his fretting and stepped back into Reynolds' space. "Do not tell me what you will or will not do! At the moment you should be happy we did not kill you when you showed yourself at our front gate."

Several guards stepped forward aggressively. Reynolds raised his weapon immediately. His team did the same. "You need to rethink the situation, sire. It does not favor you."

"If you think you will be able to exit the city by force, you are mistaken. You cannot hope to make it to the wall intact," the king said. "Despite your superior weapons, this is our city and we have the higher ground, so to speak. It would be wise for you to relinquish your weapons and come peaceably."

Reynolds remembered the glint of armor from above on their way in and knew the king was right. Even if they could shoot their way out of the palace, there was far too much town between here and the gates. It would be easy for someone to snag them from a high window or rooftop. With a sigh, he nodded to his men and allowed the guard nearest him to take his gun.

"For the centuries since the Goa'uld left we have used tradition and fear to control the Garund even as their numbers tripled ours. Now that they have decided they will no longer serve us, it will take more than that to regain control. Your actions have spurred a situation that is most unfavorable."

Reynolds shook his head. "Have you even thought that maybe we're not the reason you're this situation? If you hadn't forced the Garund into slave labor in the first place they wouldn't be rebelling now!"

The king's face turned red. "Silence!" he spat. "Once we have rounded up the rest who wait outside the town, I will determine what to do with you." He waved toward the radio on Reynolds's shoulder. "We will need your communication devices as well."

Reynolds reached up for the radio, as did his men. As the rest handed them over, Reynolds depressed the talk button. "You have us. The others aren't doing anything to harm you and one of them is injured." He spoke a little louder than usual, but not so much that anyone in the room would take note. "Like I said, we had nothing to do with the Garund leader's death. Your town's slave rebellion is someone else's fault."

The king stepped forward and snatched the radio from his hand. "Take them away!" he said to his guards. He turned and stomped back through the double doors, his entourage close behind. The doors slammed shut and Reynolds turned to his men. Their questioning gazes asked him things he didn't know the answer to.

What would they do next?

Well, that wasn't his decision. He felt a shove from behind and began to follow the lead guard through a door opposite the king's exit.

His team fell in behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack stared at his radio. Silence had descended on the camp. "Looks like we have a problem." From what they'd all just heard Reynolds say it was a big one.

Jack met Daniel's eyes and frowned.

"If Tomas's death has caused an uprising in town, things could be getting ugly for everyone."

Jack sighed. Great. Just great.

"We are strong enough to force our way to the Stargate," Teal'c said calmly.

"We can't do that, Teal'c," Daniel said. "The townspeople could get hurt. None of this is their fault."

"Nor is it ours."

"Quiet, you two." Jack said. "I don't care whose fault it is. Right now, all I care about is getting Carter to a doctor."

Across the camp, the eyes of SG-8 and their tagalong were trained on him. He waved a dismissive hand. "As you were, folks. Nothing's happening yet." He waited until they had followed his order before he quietly murmured, "So, if we don't fight our way to the gate…"

"There's a bigger problem here," Daniel said. "Something doesn't sit right. Word of the assassination has spread far too quickly. I mean, these people don't even have a way to transmit information electronically."

"So what are you thinking?"

"I think Tomas's death was set in motion way before we stepped foot on this planet."

"And the rebellion as well," Teal'c added.

Daniel nodded.

Jack shook his head. The situation just went from bad to worse. Carter's abduction, the assassination, SG-1's convenient connection to it… it wasn't pretty. The truth was, with Carter's condition, Jack didn't have time to deal with politics. "The Stargate is inside the walls of the town," he said. "Way I figure it, even if we shoot our way in, SG-16's capture mucks things up."

"We will not leave them behind," Teal'c said.

Jack sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on Carter, though he wasn't really looking. His thoughts were turned inward.

"We have to be able to get into the city before we can even think about a jail break," Daniel said.

"Indeed."

Jack pursed his lips. "Darvan!" he said. "Get over here."

The young man was up on his feet in an instant. He sat in front of Jack, a worried look on his face.

"Whose side are you on in all of this?"

Darvan's eyes shadowed. "I remain loyal to my king, Colonel," he said honestly. "The people in the town are my people, but… I do not believe you had reason to kill the Garund leader." He gave a small smile. "It is also your doing that I have been released and allowed to return home. I will do what I can to help you."

"Is there another way into the city?" Daniel asked.

Darvan shook his head. "Even if there were, the only way to your men would be through the palace."

Jack shook his head. "There's only one option, then," he said.

"Allow ourselves to be captured." Teal'c frowned.

Jack nodded. Darvan's people, slavery aside, were peaceful. He knew the teams would be treated well in captivity. If they couldn't go through the gate tonight, at least it would serve to reunite the teams and give Carter a warm, dry place to sleep. He stood and nodded his thanks to Darvan. "We should be ready. No doubt they're already on their way."

He raised his eyebrows to Teal'c and began to move away from the camp. His eyes fell on the lights of the town far away. Once outside of earshot, he stopped and put his hands on his hips. Teal'c stepped beside him and he glanced over.

"Tell SG-8 to put everything Carter needs into one bag. We'll barter our peaceful surrender for it. Rummage through the sacks and find anything you think could be useful that doesn't look like a weapon and is small enough to hide in our clothes."

Teal'c nodded and stepped away. Jack knew he understood that his actions were not to be seen by a certain townsperson.

Jack wanted to trust Darvan, but like he'd said, those in the town were his people. His loyalties were to them.

With a sigh, Jack turned and went back into camp. Teal'c already had SG-8 working on the pack and he had moved on to dig inside his own. Daniel knelt and spoke quietly with Carter. She had rolled onto her side and nodded at whatever Daniel said to her. Her eyes opened and they met Jack's.

Daniel turned and followed her gaze. He waved Jack over.

Once there, Jack lowered himself down to Carter's side. She gave him a shaky smile and moved her bandaged hand to cover her stomach.

"I have an idea," she said quietly.

Jack smiled back at her. "Carter, that doesn't surprise me one bit."

* * *

Let me know what you're thinking. Again, thanks for sticking with the story. New chapter should be up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Here's chapter fifteen... and I hope sixteen will be up in the next couple of days. Thanks again for your reviews and emails! I enjoy reading them. I've been so bad about answering them, but know that I hang on your every word. :0)

**Warning! **Reading too many romance novels in a condensed amount of time can seriously dampen your mood. Beware!

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

The long corridor shimmered with an eerie glow as the flickering torches cast distorted shadows on the stone walls. Jack guessed the townspeople hadn't bothered to wire the rooms down here in their holding cells. To Jack, it seemed more like the dungeons they'd run into many times in the more back-water planets. He was fairly surprised to see them in a comparatively advanced population like this one.

He nodded greeting to Reynolds and his men as SG-1 passed the already occupied cell, heavy metal bars the only things between SG-16 and freedom. Reynolds touched two fingers to his brow in a laid back salute from where he sat relaxed against the wall in his cell, one knee up near his chest and the other laying bent on the floor. He gave a knowing smirk, but didn't say anything.

The guard in front of Jack stopped at the door to the cell beside the one that held SG-16. Jack allowed himself to be escorted inside, followed by Teal'c, who held Carter, and Major Stone. SG-8's leader carried the medium-sized medical bag they'd been allowed to keep—after a very thorough search by their captors.

The door swung shut and Daniel led the rest of SG-8 into the next cell.

Jack reached through the bars to grab the blue sleeve of the last guard as he passed by to head out. "Don't forget to send that king of yours down here," he said. He couldn't quite keep the bite out of his voice. "I can't wait to have a little chat."

The guard jerked his sleeve away and, without a backward glance, continued down the corridor.

"We go way back, he and I," Jack called out. He pressed his face against the cold metal of the bars. "He'll be feeling pretty sorry come the morning." The guards finally moved out of sight. Jack turned around with a sigh and looked at the dark stone walls. "Real sorry," he muttered.

The cell was pretty small, but not the smallest he'd ever been in. There were two torches inside the cell, one for each of the walls on either side of him. They provided plenty of amber light when it reflected off the cream-colored stone. There were several mats at the back and even a few pillows. Teal'c had placed Carter on the one in the left corner and positioned himself beside her. Her brow was sweaty again, a sign that her fever had grown en route to town. Her eyes remained closed.

Stone dropped his bag to the floor and moved over to check on her. Jack stood back out of the way and watched as the man felt her forehead and shook his head. He lowered himself to the floor and turned to face Jack. His face was grim.

"We need to talk," he said.

Jack nodded. He'd thought this was coming. He knew he wasn't going to like it.

"With our return to the SGC delayed, we need to do something to treat the Major's condition."

"You've given her medicine, an IV—"

Stone shook his head. "It's not enough. Her fever's on the rise again, and I'm willing to bet when I inspect the wound…" He sighed. "I need to cut away the infected tissue before she goes septic."

"That's surgery," Jack said. He'd been right. He didn't like it.

"I know. It's not what I'd prefer, but short of storming out of here for the Stargate, we're out of options."

"Do you have what you need?" Jack eyed the bag on the floor, skepticism shading his mood.

Stone pursed his lips. "I should—thanks to the Major's ingenuity."

Jack stood stiffly and put his hands on his hips. If only they'd left last night…

"Stop it, sir," Carter said from the cot on the floor.

Jack couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips. "Stop what, Major?"

"Obsessing," she said.

"I rarely obsess." He moved closer to her, his shadow falling on her face. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Of course you don't." Her eyes shifted over to Stone. "Do what you need to do," she said.

Stone nodded and looked to Jack for confirmation.

Jack pursed his lips and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He lowered his head once in affirmation.

Immediately, Stone zipped open his bag and began to rummage.

Carter rolled to her side and drew her legs up with a sigh. Jack could only imagine what was going through her mind. Field surgery wasn't something anyone would welcome enthusiastically, much less in their given situation—in an underground cell. At least they weren't outside in the dirt and elements.

"What do you need?" Jack asked the medic. He stepped forward and knelt next to the items Stone was in the process of laying out atop a plastic Ziploc.

"I had a feeling we'd need to do this tonight when I packed my bag, so I kept the necessities." Stone nodded toward Carter. "She made sure I had the rest. You could do away with her bandages for me if you'd like."

Jack moved closer to Carter. She flashed him a shaky smile and drew in a heavy breath. He brushed her hair off her face and gave her a gentle push to her back. He noticed the tightening around her mouth, but she didn't make a sound. Her hands shook at her sides. Her head turned so she could watch Stone while Jack started to unwrap the bandages.

As the first layer of gauze disappeared, Jack threw a watchful glance over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any unwelcome eyes on the other side of the bars. When he was positive they were alone, he lifted away the next layer. A silver instrument dropped into his hand from Carter's side. He smiled and handed the scalpel to Stone, who tucked it out of sight under a larger item he'd already laid out.

Carter had been right. The guards hadn't searched her once Darvan had declared her unarmed. Not really. They'd patted at her pant legs but that had been it. They hadn't gone anywhere near her bandage.

Another scalpel dropped into his palm, followed by a pair of small scissors. It wasn't much, but considering the amount of convincing it had taken to allow the needled syringes to remain in the medical bag, Jack knew there hadn't been a chance they'd have been able to convince the guards to allow them to keep the items they'd hidden on Carter.

As usual, Jack had to fight his instant reaction when his eye fell on Carter's inflamed flesh. It seemed worse than the last time he'd looked at it. The knife wound itself had probably only been a couple inches long. The cauterized wound, however, was at least twice as long and about an inch thick. It was ringed with red and pus oozed from the center. If the infection made it into her bloodstream she'd be in a world of hurt. Jack had no doubt they were doing the right thing.

"What's that?" Carter asked. Stone was filling a syringe from a small bottle.

He glanced over at her briefly before returning his attention to his task. "Lidocaine," he said. I'll give you a topical injection and then put a mixture of this and epinephrine into your line." He gestured to her IV.

Carter closed her eyes. "Why don't we just stop at the topical? I'd rather be awake."

Stone shook his head. "No can do." He put down the syringe and moved closer to Carter so he could talk to her face to face. "Since I'll already be there, I'm going to go in and repair the damage done by the knife after I cut away the most severely infected tissue. I can't chance that you'll move even a little bit. It's safer to put you out."

Carter nodded reluctantly, but Jack could tell she wasn't happy about it. He wouldn't be, either.

Satisfied, Stone reached for the syringe and a small alcohol rub. Carter flinched when he touched the cold square to her skin. The needle followed and Stone slowly depressed the plunger.

Jack smiled the instant he saw the anesthetic take effect. The muscles in Carter's legs and arms relaxed and the lines in her face smoothed. He glanced at Teal'c, who nodded his satisfaction at her relief.

"That's the best I've felt in days," Carter admitted quietly with a sigh.

Stone chuckled and patted her leg. "Glad to hear it, Major." He turned back to his supplies and filled a second syringe from another bottle. He grabbed up the line that was attached to Carter's thigh and glanced back at Carter's face. "Once I put this in the line, you'll be out in a matter of seconds."

Jack put his hand on her shoulder and watched her fight the effects of the drugs. She didn't have a chance, though. Her eyes fluttered and closed. Her breathing grew steady and quiet.

OoOoOoOoO

"It was a swift victory, Kailan! Your father would have been proud." Kailan looked at the smiling face of his cousin, Hikar, and couldn't help but feel a little of the man's satisfaction.

It was easy to see that their success here in the mines had been almost bloodless and that was a very good thing. The guards who had once ruled with fear over his people here were imprisoned below in the cages they'd used for centuries to punish the weak. None of the Garund nearby wore chains anymore. It was cause for celebration, yet Kailan couldn't bring himself to feel the euphoria that had settled in the hearts of the people. Maybe it was because he knew the uprising in town had not gone as well. It also probably had something to do with the knowledge that there were at least two other mines just like this one. A small part of him knew there was more to it than any of those things, though.

It had taken him and several other men the better part of the day and night to make the journey to the mines. It had been the runners the Garund had placed between here and their village that had passed word of Tomas's death so quickly. An entire travel party took much longer to maneuver the rough terrain.

The whole trek, Kailan had been unable to focus solely on the task at hand. He found that his mind repeatedly wandered to the image fresh in his memory of a blond woman with more courage than most of the men he travelled with. She was probably home by now.

"And he would be proud to see you," Hikar continued. "The ruling of the council is final, I hear."

Kailan nodded. "They have decided."

"And their choice is sound," Hikar said. "I am sad at the loss of Tomas, but you will make a fine leader as well, cousin." He began to bow and Kailan stopped him with a quick smack to the back of his head.

"Do not start." He sighed. "I will not have you bow to me. First you will do so and then everyone around us will feel the need."

A grin spread across Hikar's face. "The old ways are not to your liking. I knew you would not feel comfortable with so many eyes looking up in adoration."

"We do not have time for pomp and circumstance. There is much yet to do… starting with the king."

Hikar grew serious and nodded. "With Galek's arrival to help plan, we are sure to capture the township and overthrow the would-be-king."

Kailan nodded. "That is precisely why he is here. We have no better strategist. In just a few days time we will no longer live like paupers on the rim. We will live like kings inside the walls of the town and the king will see the fruits of his labor."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack sat in the far corner of the cell, his arms folded over his chest and his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles. His relaxed position didn't accurately reveal the stress he'd felt the last several hours as Stone worked over Carter's still form. When the medic had finished there'd been a smile on his face, though.

It wasn't until then that Jack had relaxed a bit. That was an hour ago. Carter hadn't so much as stirred, which was a good thing. Stone had warned him she'd feel pretty horrible when she did come out of it.

The medic had decided to catch a short nap as soon as he was sure Carter wouldn't need him any time soon. He lay snoring lightly on one of the cots across the room.

On either side of his cell Jack heard his men talking. Daniel and SG-8 were playing with a deck of cards and SG-16 chatted about the dinner they'd have when they got home. Jack couldn't keep his mind on either group. He found his eyes and his attention drifting to his downed teammate. It wasn't the first time he'd sat nearby waiting for her to awaken after surgery. It _was_ the first time he'd had to watch the surgery up close and personal.

A quiet sound drew his attention. If he hadn't been listening for it so intently he would have missed it. He watched Teal'c's eyes snap open from where he sat cross-legged near the bars. Jack nodded to him and pulled himself the short distance to Carter's bedside.

"Carter." Her eyes opened slowly and found him after a bit of effort. He smiled down at her. "Welcome back."

She didn't return his smile. "What…?" She was more than a little groggy.

"You've had surgery. You did fine," he said.

She frowned and sucked in air. "Don't feel… fine," she said. Her voice shook and her face twisted. She blew the air out again fast before drawing in another quick breath.

Jack looked over to Teal'c and gestured at Stone. "Get him up."

Teal'c nodded and stood.

Jack turned back to Carter. Her teeth were clenched and she was breathing in fast gasps. The local anesthetic had obviously worn off. "Hold still, Carter. We're waking the doc."

She nodded.

Jack felt Stone's presence at his side and moved over to allow the medic access. He quickly checked Carter's pulse and temperature. He turned back to Jack. "She's doing fine, sir," he said. "Fever seems to have capped off and she's responding as well as I would expect after what she just went through."

"Something for the pain, maybe?" Jack's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Stone nodded and dug in his bag for a morphine spray. He pressed it against her thigh and injected the medicine.

Jack watched Carter relax a bit.

A noise coming down the hall drew his attention. He threw a look at Stone, who nodded in return. The items they'd snuck in were hidden inside the bag. Jack stood and moved quickly to the bars. Teal'c stood as well and moved closer to Carter.

The king stepped into view. He didn't wear the pleasant expression he had the last time Jack had seen him.

"I was told you wished to speak with me," the king said.

Jack threw him a hurt look. "And it only took you," he looked at his watch, "five hours to find your way down here."

The king sighed. "If I did not like you it wouldn't have happened at all, Colonel. What is it you want?"

"Well," Jack said, "for starters, you could let us go home."

"That is not going to happen." The king sighed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Your actions cannot be excused. As soon as we have regained control of the mines you and your people will be imprisoned there."

"Oh, goodie," Jack said. "Here I thought you were interested in maintaining a friendship between our people. Now you just give in to lies provided to you by your enemy?"

The king frowned. "At the moment I am more concerned with other things," he said. "Perhaps when this insurrection has ceased we can discuss matters further—"

"Yeah," Jack said, "you consider that."

The king turned to go. Jack watched his back all the way down the hall.

"We'll just wait right here." He pointed his finger to the ground. He turned back into the cell. "Schmuck."

"Sir."

Jack's eyes fell on Carter. She seemed agitated. "What is it, Carter?" He moved closer to her and knelt down.

"Who… was that?" Her words were slurred.

"Oh," he said. He sat full on the floor and whipped off his hat. "That was the good king of this fair land. You and Teal'c ran off to play with the satellite before you got to meet his highness."

Carter nodded and a frown graced her lips. It was different from the ones he'd seen the last couple of days. It wasn't brought on by pain. Concerned, he looked up at Teal'c. The Jaffa stood stiffly staring at the bars, though the king and guards were now long gone. Jack began to get a bad feeling.

"Why do you ask?"

She drew in a breath. "He's not…" She winced and drew her hand to her belly. "Good."

"Huh?"

Carter clenched her teeth against a sudden bought of nausea. Her skin turned green and she moaned.

"Stone!" Jack called out.

The medic raced to them holding the pan that had been left for them to use as their restroom. Luckily no one had used it yet. Jack helped Carter roll to her side. She heaved into it and then lay back. Jack felt her forehead and found it clammy.

Stone shook his head. "This is why I was afraid to give her the morphine. She's got a lot of drugs pumping through her at the moment. Throwing up could pop her stitches."

Carter shook her head. "Doesn't… matter," she said shakily. "King…"

"What about the king?"

"I believe what Major Carter is trying to say is that the king has been misleading us."

Jack looked to Teal'c, his face a mask of confusion. Teal'c frowned as he finally turned back around to face them.

"Misleading? How?" He turned back to the woman on the cot. "Carter?"

"He's a… Goa'uld, sir."

* * *

Action on the way. I can't wait to write it! And, for those of you who watch American Idol... Go Adam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :0) (I had to do it!)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **I hope everyone had a nice holiday weekend. I'm glad to have this chapter under my belt. It was a turning point of sorts and took a lot of rewriting and revising. I wanted to get Kailan and Galek just right since this is really the first time we've seen them together. Thanks a bunch to sbz who took time out of her busy week to beta it for me. I haven't thanked her publicly in a while, so it's due. :0) I know I promised a quick turnaround this time. I didn't want to publish something that I wasn't happy with, though. You deserve more than that. I hope I didn't scare anyone off. You guys are the coolest readers ever!

**Warning!** The original Star Wars Trilogy was much better before George Lucas changed it... and Han Solo always shoots first. :0)

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kailan shifted on his cushion at the back of one of the dormitories inside the naquadah mines. The short table in front of him stretched long, but he sat alone. His eyes took in the shadows that flickered against the stone walls, cast there by torchlight. They danced in the dimness like specters while the slight musk of smoke and pitch blended with rock dust into a unique kind of incense. He remembered the smell from his childhood and it drudged up times he'd rather have left forgotten. In an attempt to push the images away, he closed his eyes and tried to think of more pleasant things… the open sky, the smell of the grass, soft blue eyes looking up at him mixed with defiance, pain, and just a bit of fear— He shook his head.

The movement did nothing to remove the last image from his rebellious mind. Sam had made more of an impression on him than he'd thought possible in such a short time. Her continued presence in his thoughts was not welcome. It was distracting and he had more important things to do than obsess over an enemy he'd probably never see again.

He scooped up a spoonful of tasteless stew and brought it to his mouth. The warm broth trickled down the back of his throat as he chewed on a tough piece of meat. Even if it'd had flavor he probably wouldn't have noticed; his mood was too dark.

The last few days had been painful. His brother was dead but he couldn't allow himself to mourn. There hadn't even been time for the sending ceremony. Even worse, he'd allowed doubts into his heart that had no place there. Had Galek really been responsible? Everything within him made him sick to even consider the possibility. The three of them were family—he, Galek and Tomas—if not through blood, then through the sweat and shared determination that grew over a lifetime of trial and heartbreak.

They'd worked in the mines as children. They'd plotted and escaped together with Tomas in the lead. They'd almost died trying to find their way alone in the wilderness, and were together when a group of shamans from the village they'd eventually serve discovered them. They'd risen in the ranks of the Garund council side by side, fighting the Sharauq, and plotting their peoples' freedom. It just didn't seem possible that Galek would turn on them so completely. It _wasn't_ possible. And yet, Daniel Jackson's words continued to echo in his mind.

"_Deep down you know the truth… Galek just had three fingers chopped off his hand. That would be enough to make me forget loyalty for a while" _

Instead of anger or sadness, Kailan had allowed a numbness to settle into his bones.

And underneath it all he was haunted—by that pair of feverish blue eyes.

"The prisoners you released have been taken within the walls!"

Kailan looked up from his dinner to see one of his men rushing toward him. He shrugged at the man and turned back to his stew. "We knew they would be, Jamus," he said. "That is where the Chappa'ai rests."

Galek appeared behind Jamus. He looked curiously toward the young man as he passed and then took a seat beside Kailan at the table. Kailan didn't miss the look of anger that shadowed Galek's eyes when he glanced Kailan's way.

"No! They were taken as prisoners!"

That drew Kailan's attention. "How do you know?" His mind instantly went to Sam and how dire her situation had been. Without a return home he understood she didn't stand a chance. He felt his chest squeeze tight.

"I followed as instructed and stayed out of sight. The king's men approached and apprehended them."

"Why would the king do that?" Galek asked quietly. He reached for a piece of stale bread at the center of the table.

Kailan tried to smile at his friend. It was one of the few times he had spoken since the night of the ceremony that cost him his fingers. Kailan understood his anger and had decided to give him space. Maybe this was a sign that forgiveness was coming soon.

Galek didn't return the gesture so Kailan just shook his head in response to the question. "I do not see a reason to apprehend them."

Galek chuckled bitterly. "Perhaps the king has determined it was their fault he can no longer depend on the free labor of slaves. It _was_ your brother's murder that convinced the elders it was time to act."

Kailan let his spoon fall into the bowl, his appetite gone. "And how exactly would the king have learned that?"

Galek glared at him. "Do not assume you are the only one with loyalties among those who are now imprisoned within the walls."

Kailan's eyes narrowed. "You betrayed Sam's people to the king? We agreed to let them leave!"

"_You_ agreed!" Galek pointed a finger close to Kailan's face. "I did not wish to allow your brother's murderers to remain unpunished. I decided if you would do nothing, your enemy could be of use."

"I gave them my word they would be safe!" Kailan slammed his fist down on the table. The bowl jumped, its liquid spilling across the table.

Galek stared back at Kailan calmly, seemingly unaffected by his leader's anger. "And you have not broken that word. The _king_ has impeded their return home. Your conscience may remain clear."

"It is not merely my conscience I am concerned about." He jabbed his finger into Galek's chest. "Were you not loved as a brother I would have you detained for your actions!"

"You are blinded by your feelings for the woman. Can you not see what is right in front of you?" Galek's eyes were hard.

"I _have_ no feelings for the woman," Kailan said. Even as they left his mouth he knew it was not true. He'd never met someone with such fire. Through sheer will to live she had survived a night that he would have sworn was impossible. She had felt so frail in his arms, weak with her injury, and yet had been able to resist Galek when the time had come.

"You cannot expect me to fall for the lie you have told yourself. You turned on your family for her." Galek gestured purposefully with the hand that was now missing three fingers.

Kailan felt heat flood his face. He stood so quickly his knee bumped the table, causing his bowl to crash to the floor. "I did _not_ turn on my family! _You_ turned on _us_ when you took it upon yourself to discipline our prisoner without permission."

Galek shot to his feet and faced Kailan head on. "It would have been my right to kill her where she stood! She murdered—"

"She defended! There's a difference. You only refuse to see that because she was a woman on the battlefield and not a man."

"It is not a woman's place to fight."

"It was hers! She is not one of us, Galek. Her ways are not our own."

"You're right! She is not one of us! She does not deserve your loyalty. _I_ do! Your people do! _Your_ people!" Galek swung his arms in a wide gesture to the walls.

Kailan felt the wind go out of his sails. Galek was right. He could picture the Garund sleeping on the other side of the walls and farther into the depths of the mountain—sleeping peacefully for the first time in their lives. They had to be his priority. He nodded to his friend with a sigh.

The tension in Galek's posture lessened and he reached out with his intact hand and placed it on Kailan's shoulder.

Kailan couldn't help smile at the gesture.

"The only thing we should be concerned with now is an assassination of our own," Galek said.

"The king."

Galek nodded. "The king. Until he is dead we will never truly be free."

OoOoOoOoO

"A Goa'uld? Are you sure?" Jack pushed aside his surprise for an increased sense of _let's get the hell out of here. _Carter's drawn face told him she had no doubt. Too weak to say anything more, she nodded.

"Major Carter is correct, O'Neill. I felt the presence of the Goa'uld within him."

Jack turned to Teal'c. "This complicates things." He couldn't believe something so big had been missed.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

"So how many of these guys are Goa'uld? And why haven't we seen any Jaffa?"

"There is no way to be certain." Teal'c frowned. "Perhaps he does not wish anyone to know he is Goa'uld."

"He sure as hell doesn't act like one," Jack agreed. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Aside from putting us in a cell, that is."

"Jack?" Daniel's raised voice drifted around the wall and through the bars. "What's going on?"

Jack stepped to the bars and tried to catch a glimpse of his friend. He heard the shuffle of feet as Daniel did the same. "Carter and Teal'c's Goa'uld detectors are working."

"What do you mean?"

Jack glanced as far as he could down the hallway to make sure no one was listening and then spoke in a loud whisper. "I mean that the king isn't a GI Joe. He's a Cobra."

"Seriously?"

"It is true, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said as he stepped up to the bars beside Jack.

"So what's the plan?" Daniel asked.

Jack gazed forward, not seeing the wall in front of him. "I'm _thinking_."

"It would not be wise to move Major Carter at the moment," Teal'c said.

"I'm aware of that," Jack said. "But we may not have a choice." He shook his head. "It just makes no sense. I thought Thor ran the Goa'uld off."

"He obviously missed one."

Jack's incredulous look was wasted on the stone wall. "He _missed_ one?"

"Well, think about it, Jack. The people of the planet were freed from the Goa'uld and the System Lord was sent packing or killed… whatever Thor did to him." Daniel's voice rose just a bit. Jack shushed him and took another quick glance down the hallway.

"It is possible the king was a lesser Goa'uld serving under the System Lord," Teal'c said.

"The king was a slave," Jack said. He remembered the story the king had told him. The people in the town had corroborated it. To them, the king was a savior. "He helped lead the uprising that freed them from the Jaffa who were so deep in the mines they were unreachable by Thor's intervention. And then the people made him king."

"It would have been easy for the lesser Goa'uld to hide in the mines when Thor intervened," Teal'c said.

"True," Daniel said. "He could have seen it as an opportunity to rise in power in his own right. Once Thor was gone, he'd have a pretty cushy situation here. The people made him king and he _discovered_ Thor's true identity. He could have then revealed it to his people to ensure they saw Asgaard protection in the same light as Goa'uld rule."

Jack pursed his lips. "He made sure Thor was gone and then went right back to work enslaving the people."

Teal'c nodded. "That scenario is plausible."

"You know what else it means," Daniel said.

"There are most likely no Jaffa on the planet to secure his position," Teal'c said.

"We have to help these people, Jack." Daniel's voice, though quiet, was firm.

Jack let out a long sigh. They were back to that, were they? "Right now we're not exactly in a position to help anyone."

"That's not _exactly_ true."

"No," Jack said. He glanced up and met Teal'c's eyes. "It's not." They could leave the cell any time they wanted to. He'd inspected the locks to the and was confident they'd be able to pick them with the items they had inside the medical bag. The question was, what then?

He shook his head. "Something's nagging at me."

"Just one thing?" Daniel asked.

Jack decided to ignore the quip. "Why would a Goa'uld entertain the idea of any kind of permanent trade agreement with Earth? He should have sent us packing the second we stepped through that gate."

Teal'c's eyebrow raised. "I do not know, O'Neill. It is possible he simply did not believe we would discover his true identity."

"But he'd be risking a whole lot. He's got a pretty swanky setup here. Why chance it?"

"You think he had an ulterior motive for wanting us here," Stone said. Jack had almost forgotten he was in the room.

Jack nodded and turned back to face the inside of the cell. He leaned against the bars. "We made a pretty fine scapegoat for a convenient assassination of his enemy's leader."

Carter shook her head weakly. "He couldn't possibly have known…" Her words trailed off and her eyes grew heavy.

Jack shook his head and moved closer. She should be sleeping. He was sure whatever was decided she wasn't going to have much longer to rest and she still had traces of the anesthetic in her blood stream.

Jack knelt beside her. "Get some rest, Carter. There'll be time for talk later."

Her heavy lids drooped to partially hide her bloodshot eyes. Still, she forced them open again. Jack recognized the stubborn streak to ever be the alert soldier. He knew the feeling. Knowing that it was a Goa'uld who held them instead of a kind king put his nerves on edge. He couldn't let her push herself, though.

"That's an order, Major."

Carter pursed her lips but he could tell she knew staying awake was a losing battle anyway. She gave a tight nod and allowed her eyes to close. He registered her relieved sigh as she let go of that particular battle. In less than a minute her breathing quieted and become deep and regular.

Jack watched her a moment more before he scooted to the wall near her head and settled his back against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and eyed his cell mates.

"We have a Goa'uld with a plan we're not aware of and right now the gate may as well be unreachable. We have no weapons and no support at the ready."

"That may not be true O'Neill."

"Why's that?"

Teal'c still stood between Carter and the entrance to the cell. Jack had no doubt his position was completely intentional.

"We do not have friends on this planet, but the king has enemies," Teal'c said.

Jack unfolded his arms and draped his elbows across his upturned knees, his interest piqued. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

Teal'c nodded.

"Some friend." Still, Teal'c had a point. When push came to shove, if they could get the Garund to trust them, they might turn out to be the best chance at getting home. Maybe they could both get what they wanted.

* * *

I hope everyone has a nice week. Let me know what you think! I hang on your words every time. :0)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't know why this time of year is so busy, but it's almost like I can't find time to breathe. I was only home three nights over the last week and a half... and one of those I was sick with the stomach flu. Yuck. Thanks too everyone for your patience. I know it's hard to wait for a chapter that takes over a week to post. The next chapter is finished and in the more than capable hands of sbz at the moment, so the next update will be quick :0) I've said it before and I'll say it again... you guys are the best. **

**Warning! Slight ship ahead. I just couldn't help myself. grin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I have them." King Serban allowed his voice to reflect his satisfaction, but not too much. He couldn't allow it to appear as if he felt himself any more accomplished than the Goa'uld on the other end of the communication orb. He was, he knew, but appearances were key if he were to get what he wanted. If that meant sucking up to another, then so be it.

Apophis's eyebrow raised in surprise. "So quickly?"

Serban shrugged. "Should it have been difficult?"

A sharpness lit Apophis's eyes. Serban was surprised by its intensity and realized he had done something wrong.

"The Tau'ri and the Shol'va have committed crimes against the Goa'uld and must be punished severely. I will come at once so I may carry out their punishment myself," Apophis said.

Serban nodded. "As we agreed," he said. "However, one of the members of SG-1 is ill and may not survive long."

Apophis stiffened. "Which?"

"The woman. Major Carter." Serban lifted his chin a bit. "I hope this will not affect our agreement."

Apophis cast his eyes downward in thought and just as quickly met Serban's again. "I do not believe it will," he said. "As long as the other members of her team are turned over to me you will get what you ask for."

"Two Ha'tak and enough Jaffa to man them?" It was a start. He'd have the ability to begin to build a name for himself—possibly carve out his own position as a System Lord.

Apophis nodded. "The vessels and Jaffa will be provided immediately." He gave a pointed look. "I will be very interested to see what you are able to accomplish with them," he said. "The other System Lords may not take kindly to your bid for power."

"I would hope the forfeit of the prisoners in my dungeon--"

"Is a start," Apophis interrupted.

Serban bit his tongue and nodded respectfully. "I appreciate your generosity, Lord Apophis."

There was no answering smile. "I will arrive in two days. Be sure you can deliver what you have promised at that time. You will not receive a second chance." The orb went dark.

Serban stood for a second staring into its golden surface. The arrogance of a System Lord was unequalled in the universe. The one he had served as an underling, Geb, had been the same way until Thor's arrival had sent him scurrying away from the planet like a rat hiding from the light.

But arrogance was not all it took to be a System Lord. It also took cunning, and Serban had plenty of it. It had saved him from extermination when he'd been left behind. It had served him well as he maneuvered his way into his current role.

He'd thought it would stop there. A short trip through the Chappa'ai would have seen him back under the service of the Goa'uld who'd abandoned him in the first place... or another just like him. At least on this planet, he was a king. He'd decided to stay and hope Geb never returned to reclaim power, assuming he hadn't already been killed by Thor. There were worse ways to live.

And then an opportunity had presented itself. The Tau'ri had arrived. It was almost too good to be true. He'd kept in contact with several of his closest allies over the years and he knew what a thorn in the Goa'uld's sides one particular team had been. He knew the second he laid eyes on their confident faces that he'd found his ticket off the planet and into a more powerful position. All he'd needed to do was orchestrate the trade.

And take care of the rebels causing him his own fair share of troubles. He doubted the great Apophis would feel confident in him were he to discover a few slaves had been giving him troubles for years. Unfortunately, his plan to assassinate the Garund leader had backfired, spurring them to act instead of cower. It was a most unfortunate result and one he needed to deal with decisively before Apophis arrived.

Serban turned to his first prime, who stood nearby. He was weaker than a Jaffa would have been but he was smart. And loyal.

"Have the arrangements been made?"

His first prime bowed. "They have, Lord Sopdu."

Serban allowed his eyes to flash. "Until I am able to reveal my true deity to those on the planet, you will continue to keep my name unspoken." He placed the communication orb into the man's waiting palm. "We cannot allow this uprising to continue. Apophis will arrive soon. Push forward the plans."

His first prime bowed. "I will do as you ask. By dusk tomorrow the Garund will have forgotten all about their hopes for freedom."

Serban smiled. "See that it is so."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack sat back against the hard wall and rubbed his hand over his eyes. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so tired. They'd been in these cells for two days and he hadn't slept more than an hour or two the entire time. He'd gone without sleep this long before—lots of times—but this time was different. This time he'd stayed up to watch Carter battle for her life and there had been very little he could do about it. The stress of watching had left his nerves frayed and his eyes gritty. They burned and his hands twitched with a need to touch her still form on the cot that lay beside him.

The surgery two nights ago had gone well. Major Stone was satisfied it at least gave her a fighting chance. Afterward, their only course of action had been to fill her to the gill with antibiotics and liquids and hope for the best.

The worst started not long after the surgery and her revelation about the king— nausea brought on by the drugs administered for her surgery. Even a day later, Jack could clearly remember the sounds of her dry heaves and the quiet moans she tried to keep quiet as the violent reaction pulled at her wound and her strength.

Unable to help, Teal'c had moved to sit with her on the cot, her head in his lap so he could help lift her toward the bucket Major Stone had pulled from the corner to catch what little stomach acid she was able to pull up. Jack had watched Teal'c's thick fingers gently brush her hair back and wipe the sweat from her forehead as he would a child and had never been more jealous in his life.

Left to pace the opposite wall, Jack heard silence in the cells on either side, as if upon hearing the first signs of Carter's fight, a heavy mood had settled on them all.

A long time later, when Carter had remained still for a while and it appeared her stomach had finally calmed, Jack had turned to his friend. Their eyes met. Teal'c nodded confirmation and moved off the cot then. Jack had pulled his own bed toward her and taken up his turn to watch over her. This wasn't the infirmary, but some things couldn't change. So he'd sat while Teal'c attempted Kel'no'reem.

Over the next god-knew-how-many hours, he memorized the formation of the blocks in the wall over Carter's cot, recited three entire episodes of the Simpsons in his head, watched Stone check and recheck both Carter's wound and her stats, and decided once and for all that being her commanding officer sucked.

Somewhere in there he began to formulate a plan.

Stone approached. His slightly uneven gait made a distinct sound on the floor behind Jack. He looked up from the string he'd wound around his index finger probably a hundred times in the last hour and raised a questioning eyebrow at the Major. The medic picked up Carter's wrist and looked at his watch. Jack sat silent and waited. The Major smiled and put down her wrist to lay his palm against her forehead and then brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Carter slept deeply and didn't show any sign she was aware of the weight on her skin.

"Her fever's down," Stone said. He moved to check her wound. They hadn't wrapped it since the last time so it could breathe. Jack thought it looked ugly as hell, but when Stone graced him with another smile and he recognized relief in the medic's eyes, he took that as a good sign. "The infection hasn't spread and the wound has a healthy scab forming," he said.

"Does this mean Major Carter will survive?" Teal'c's voice was alert.

Jack kept his eyes trained on Stone. "What's the prognosis, doc?"

Stone nodded. "She's not completely out of the woods yet, but I think she'll pull through." He looked pointedly at Jack. "Assuming she's not taken off the antibiotics again and we can keep her relatively still for a couple more days."

Jack gave a humorless chuckle and gestured to the bars. "Not exactly the Hilton, but so far they seem to be leaving us alone."

"It will not remain so, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded and turned to face his friend. "I know and I've been thinking about that."

Teal'c graced him with a slight smile and a nod.

Before Jack could continue there was a loud sound out in the hallway. Jack nodded at Teal'c and they were both on their feet moving toward the bars in a flash. He could hear the shuffle of feet in the cells on either side and knew there was similar movement there.

No one but a female slave had been down here since the king had left. She'd given them food and left without so much as a word.

Voices drifted toward them.

"I don't know how you talked me into this. I could get in a lot of trouble."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Come on. They saved my life. The least I can do is say thank you. The king will never know you let me talk to them."

_That_ voice, Jack recognized.

"Yeah, well, if you get caught it'll be _your_ sister visiting her husband in the mines."

"I promise to be quick."

"You've got ten minutes. After that, I'll call the king myself."

"Now, you know you don't mean that."

"Watch me."

Jack had no doubt the man meant what he said. He heard the sound of retreating footsteps just before a man stepped into view carrying a tray heaped high with sandwiches.

"Darvan! How ya been, pal?" Jack said with mock enthusiasm.

The man didn't seem to realize the emotion wasn't entirely sincere. He met Jack's smile with one of his own. "It is good to see you, O'Neill." He handed a sandwich through the bars to Teal'c, who nodded with a smile and took it.

"Come to rescue us, have you?"

Darvan shook his head. "I am afraid not. It is not within my power. I merely wished to come and show you my gratefulness to be once again with my family."

"I didn't know you were married." Jack accepted his own sandwich and took a large bite. It was much better tasting than the last meal they'd been given. Taking a look between the slices of bread, he saw fresh vegetables paired with dark meat and some kind of sauce. Darvan had no doubt made them himself.

Darvan smiled. "I am not, but I am quite close to my sister and her family." He sent a look down the hallway—no doubt thinking of the guard who'd let him into the dungeon—then returned his attention to Jack. "She was most pleased to see that I did not come to harm while I was away."

Jack nodded. "Well, I'm glad you came down here, Darvan, because I think we could use your help."

Teal'c threw him a surprised look—well, as surprised as Teal'c ever looked—even as Darvan gave his head another shake.

"I have told you, I cannot—"

Jack held up his hand. "I know. You're loyal to your king." He stepped closer to the bars and gestured for Darvan to do the same. When their faces were inches apart, he whispered, "That's because you don't know who your king is."

Darvan looked confused. "I do not understand. Of course I do. He is Serban, leader of the rebellion against the Goa'uld and banisher of the false god Thor."

Jack shook his head. "Nope."

"Nope?" Darvan's eyebrows drew together.

"As in wrong. Incorrect. Mistaken. Off the mark." Jack's hand gestured in a small circle with each word.

"I know what the word means, Colonel O'Neill. I just do not understand why you think it is so." Darvan lay the tray on the floor at his feet and turned back to Jack. "My king is wise and kind and--"

"A Goa'uld."

Darvan's mouth shut tight and he took a step back as if he'd been slapped.

Jack stood and waited, watching every emotion pass across Darvan's features. Surprise, contemplation, anger, then understanding. It was the last that found a voice.

"I know you are angry at having been detained, but I am sure the king intends to send you home soon." He nodded with a smile.

Jack felt like growling. "No, Darvan. He doesn't. I don't know what he has planned for us, but I can tell you it probably involves us ending up very much dead."

"It cannot be." He gave Jack a patronizing smile.

Jack's eyes widened and he gave a sharp nod. "Oh, but it _can_." He turned to Teal'c. "Show the man, T."

Teal'c nodded and stepped closer to the bars. "Are you aware of the Jaffa?" he asked.

Darvan's eyes widened. "I have heard of them," he said. "I was not yet born when our people were freed from the Goa'uld, but there are stories."

"And you know that I am Jaffa."

Darvan nodded. "It was my understanding that you no longer serve a Goa'uld. We were all told as much before we left to retrieve the satellite."

"This is true," Teal'c said, "but it is still possible for me to tell Goa'uld from man by simply standing near one."

Darvan's eyebrows lifted. "How is this possible?"

Teal'c looked to Jack, who nodded. He then pulled his t-shirt from his waistband and lifted it. Darvan's eyes widened as Teal'c's pouch opened slightly and his symbiote peeked its head into the light. The man took a quick step backward. Teal'c lowered his shirt back in place.

"My symbiote reacts to the presence of a Goa'uld." He nodded to the woman asleep at the back of the cell. "Major Carter has a similar reaction, as she was once a host."

Darvan's eyes drifted warily to Carter, then back to Jack.

Jack nodded. "When your king came to see us down here a couple days ago, both Teal'c and Major Carter sensed the presence of a Goa'uld."

Darvan shook his head, his eyes frightened. "They must have been mistaken."

"There is no mistake," Teal'c said. "It was quite clear."

"The point is, the king is going to kill us if we don't get home. Who knows what he has planned for you and your people down the road," Jack said. "Now, we can help you before we leave, but we can't do it alone. We need someone to contact the Garund."

Darvan shook his head and he shot a look down the hallway. He started to move that way until Jack quickly reached through the bars to snag his sleeve. "Darvan. Pay attention."

"I can do nothing to help you, O'Neill. Your lies will not convince me." He tugged on his sleeve, but Jack wasn't letting go.

"They're not lies."

Darvan stood tall and met Jack's eyes. "Prove it."

Jack's eyes sought Teal'c's. "Prove it?" He shrugged.

"Devices." The voice drifted to them from the cell to Jack's left.

"Daniel?" Jack asked in a spoken whisper.

"He's a Goa'uld. Even if he's been here in hiding, he won't have given up everything," Daniel said. "There'll be technology, Darvan. Something that is well beyond your peoples' understanding. Find it, and it'll be all the proof you need."

Teal'c nodded. "He speaks the truth."

Darvan shook his head again. "Even if such technology existed, I could never get close enough…"

"Your brother-in-law can help you," Jack said. "He got you in here. Talk to him."

Even as Darvan shook his head, Jack could read the doubt in his eyes.

"Do it, Darvan," he said. "And when you know we're telling the truth, go to the Garund."

"Even speaking such things is treasonous…" Darvan's body had begun to shake, but Jack didn't let go of his sleeve.

"I mean it. Go to the Garund and tell them that if they storm the city, we'll take care of the castle from the inside. The only stipulation is that they then allow us back home through the Stargate."

"How will you…?"

Jack shook his head. "Not your concern. Just tell them, then get word back to us and we'll be ready."

Darvan looked as if he was going to be sick. He pulled at his sleeve and Jack let it go.

"I make no promises," he said, and then he ran down the hallway as if he were running from a bull.

Jack shook his head and lowered himself to the floor. He reached through the bars for another sandwich and looked up at Teal'c. He took a bite and with a full mouth said, "I think we made a friend."

Teal'c nodded. "I believe so."

Jack raised his eyebrows and took another bite before reaching through the bars again and giving the tray a shove toward Daniel's cell.

* * *

I have another really busy week ahead (meetings well into the evening four nights), but like I said, the next chapter is already written and nineteen is almost half-way there. Don't give up on me now... we're almost to the end. :0)


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Two chapters in one week! Yay! I enjoy hearing from you. It makes me smile. :0) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. **

**Warning! Slightly shippy. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Sam's eyes felt heavy. She tried to remember why but it took a while. Her brain had to trudge through a lot of random images before it decided to share with her the ones that explained why her whole body was sore and an ache radiated from her middle.

A knife. The walk. Her swim. A cage. And then? She couldn't figure out what happened after that. She tried to summon the images, but they were nowhere.

She forced her eyes open and her surroundings swam in front of her. Cream colored stone ceiling, stone walls… and bars. She'd half expected to wake up in a cage, so the bars were a surprise. She tried to remember where she was, but it wouldn't come to her.

"Hey," she heard softly nearby.

Sam blinked a long blink to push the grit from her eyes, but it didn't work. Her tongue darted out to wet her dry, cracked lips, but it felt like sandpaper dragging across them. She turned her head weakly and met the Colonel's tired gaze. She gave him a ghost of a smile and let her eyelids droop again. "Sir." She looked at him again and drew her gaze back to the front of the cell. "What's… with the… bars?" Her voice sounded like it hadn't been used in a while.

The Colonel's eyes clouded. "You don't remember?"

She shook her head. "No." She allowed her eyes to drift around the room again, this time taking in Teal'c in the corner, his legs crossed and eyes closed in Kel'no'reem. There was a soldier asleep near him. His face looked familiar. A name drifted into her head. Stone. She met the Colonel's gaze again. "Where are we?"

A frown. "We're in town."

She swallowed. "It's changed," she said. Her voice was reed thin and she thought she might just choke on her dry tongue.

As if he could read her mind the Colonel moved and a canteen appeared in front of her. She felt his arm slide under her shoulders and she was lifted into a semi-upright position and helped to drink. She felt the pull in her gut but ignored it in favor of concentrating on the sensation of liquid running down her parched throat. She felt it go all the way down.

Too soon, the canteen was moved from her lips and she settled back down onto the cot. Just that small amount of activity left her winded and weak. "I feel like death warmed over." The words pushed past her lips before she even realized she'd thought them.

The Colonel just chuckled and sat back. "That's probably because you just about are." His eyes grew dark again. "We almost lost you."

Sam mulled that one over for a moment and let her mind take an assessing inventory of her body. Her muscles were weak. They ached as if she'd just run a marathon and each brush of her clothes across her skin drew a familiar pain… the kind that came with fever. There were other pains. She felt bruised and battered. Her face ached and her hand throbbed. She glanced down and noticed that bandages that wrapped it. The greatest pain was in her stomach. Each pain drew a memory, but none of them told her how she'd come to be here. "Past tense?"

The Colonel nodded. "The doc says you're not completely out of the woods, but he's pretty sure you're going to be okay." A smile graced his lips and made its way to his warm eyes. Relief overshadowed the worry. She realized it must have been really bad.

Sam let her eyes close, their weight too much to fight anymore. "Tell me," she said. The words took a lot of energy and she hoped he understood what she was asking because she didn't know if she had the strength to elaborate.

He understood. "The king has kept us in his dungeon the last two days."

"Why?"

Silence. Then, "You really don't remember?"

She shook her head again.

"Your fever was really high for a long time." His voice was softer than usual. She could hear the worry in it. She knew why. Fevers could be dangerous. If her memory had been affected it was possible there was more brain damage. She didn't feel any different, though.

"The king is a Goa'uld," he said.

Sam's eyes snapped open. "How do you know?"

Another smile. "You told me."

"I did?"

He nodded. "Relax. I don't think he's got the usual MO. He's left us alone down here for two days and I haven't seen a single Jaffa." He shrugged. "The only reason we're still here is because I thought it was more important to give you some time to get better than it was to get out."

Sam licked her lips again and closed her eyes with a shake of her head. "You should have just left me."

"No. I shouldn't have."

She looked at him again on hearing the firmness in his voice… and stilled. She'd seen that look before— she standing on one side of a force field, he on the other. It unsettled her.

He shrugged away the tension, leaned his elbows on his knees and steepled his fingers. "Get some more rest. We won't stay long now."

She nodded. "Yes, sir," she said, her voice thick. She didn't think she'd have to wait long before sleep took her again.

She was right. Before long, her mind began to fall back into the foggy place. Her last thought before she gave up to its pull was that she was sure the Colonel would still be by her side when she woke the next time.

OoOoOoOoO

Kailan sat silently at a table, drawings of the town spread out haphazardly before him. They'd been created from memory by himself and several of the other Garund and were probably out of date and inaccurate. It was the best they could do. His eyes met Galek's across the room. His friend sharpened a knife against a grindstone. Every time the blade scraped across the surface of the stone Kailan felt more on edge.

"Staring will not improve our chances," Galek finally said.

Kailan sighed and sat back. He drew his hand up to rub the back of his head. There was a dull ache forming there. "I know," he said. "I just want to be ready."

Galek gave a small smile. "You are."

"People will put themselves in danger tomorrow. I must make sure to minimize the risks." Kailan drew his attention back to the plans.

"People die in every campaign. You know that," Galek said. "You won't help anyone if you are too tired to see your mark before your arrows let fly."

Kailan nodded. "I am fine. I'll rest in a few minutes."

Galek turned his attention back to his knife and Kailan once again shifted his gaze downward.

They were still like that ten minutes later when noises grew loud in the passageway. The two took a moment to glance at each other before they pushed to their feet and stepped out of the room.

Several men who'd guarded the room had stopped a man in a torn blue uniform. Dirt mixed with blood across a skinned cheek and his eyes had a wild look to them. Kailan vaguely recognized him.

"I must speak to him!" the man shouted and tried to push past the men. Kailan was impressed with his strength. He was able to shove past one of the guards before the others grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground.

"You will do nothing until we tell you," one of the guards yelled.

"You don't understand! It's urgent!" The man's face was a mixture of panic and fear.

Kailan stepped forward. "Who do you seek?" he asked.

The man's eyes grew wide and Kailan thought he may have seen the beginning of relieved tears. "You," he said.

Kailan's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Me?"

"I knew I could depend on you and that once I mentioned SG-1 you would listen."

Sudden realization struck Kailan. This was the townsman who'd been released with the people from Earth. What was he doing in the mines? From the looks of him, his journey hadn't been a pleasant one. Kailan nodded to his men. "Let him through."

They immediately stepped aside and made no further aggressive moves toward the man on the ground as he laboriously pushed himself up and limped along behind Kailan.

Galek fell in beside Kailan as they entered the room they'd commandeered for planning. Once inside, they turned in unison toward their charge.

Kailan gestured to a seat at the table. "Sit. Tell us what you have come to say…" he searched for the man's name, but couldn't remember it.

"Darvan," the man supplied.

Kailan nodded. "Tell me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"The people you sent home were captured on their way to the Chappa'ai by king Serban," Darvan said.

"I was already aware of this," Kailan said.

Darvan's eyes widened.

Kailan shrugged. "It was of no interest to me. They are not my people." He knew it wasn't true, but he had made up his mind that if he said it enough, he might start to believe it.

"You do not understand," Darvan said. "The king is not who he says he is."

Kailan shot a confused look to Galek. "We have been aware of the king's duplicity for some time." He turned his back to Darvan dismissively and moved toward his plans. "If you have nothing further, I thank you for the information. You may go home now."

"But I can't!" Darvan said. His voice was wrought with sorrow. "I have been banished from my home for treason against the king."

"Treason?" _Why would this man be considered treasonous?_ He turned back to Darvan, his posture telling him to continue.

"I snuck down to see the O'Neill and his people in the dungeons. My brother-in-law is a guard. They told me secrets the king has hidden from us and bid me to seek out the truth." His eyes sought Kailan's. "When I did as they asked I discovered what they said was true!"

Kailan sat beside Darvan and put his hand on the man's shoulder. If he didn't settle down, he'd soon hyperventilate. "What was true? What did they tell you?"

Darvan's eyes pooled with fear. "The king is Goa'uld!"

"What?!" This came from Galek. He was across the room and standing in front of them in no time.

Kailan was reeling. "Goa'uld?"

Darvan nodded. "They said their Jaffa and Major Carter could sense the presence of a Goa'uld. They'd both recently come into contact with the king and informed O'Neill of his… true identity."

"And how do you know they were not lying?"

The man gulped. "I snuck upstairs into the castle proper and sought technologies beyond our means. They told me I'd find them and I did." He reached into the front of his pants and drew out a golden object. "I found this."

Darvan handed the object to Kailan, who took its weight into his own palm. There was a red circular gem from which five hinged appendages hung. Each was capped with a thimble-shaped cup about the size of the tip of a finger.

"What is it?" Galek asked.

Kailan shook his head. "I do not know." He had an idea how it was supposed to be worn, though. Placing the circle in his palm, he slipped the cups over his fingers. The contraption fit his hand like a loose glove. The metal warmed against his skin as it drew in his body heat. It was lighter than it appeared it should be.

"Perhaps it is merely jewelry," Galek said.

Kailan wished it to be so, but something told him that what he wore on his hand held power inside it. "Perhaps there is someone in the mines who will know more," he said. "One of the elders." He removed the glove and set it on the table. The movement was quick and Darvan jumped.

"Have no fear," Kailan said. "If what you say is true, and you have been cast out of the city, you are Garund now." He smiled. "You will be safe here."

The statement didn't calm the man. If anything, it seemed to make him more nervous. "Garund," he said. A sadness edged the word.

"There are worse things," Galek said, his voice tinged with just the beginnings of anger.

Darvan seemed to snap out of it when he heard the tone Galek used. "Oh, forgive me," he said. "I merely think of my family. I may never see them again." He stared at nothing for a moment, then shook his head. "But I have more to tell."

Kailan drew his eyes from the golden object on the table back to Darvan. "What more?"

"Colonel O'Neill bid me find you when I knew the truth," he said. "He sent a message."

"O'Neill wanted you to find me?"

Darvan nodded. "He said to tell you that when you are ready to storm the town, his people would take out the castle from the inside. You merely need to concentrate on the rest."

Kailan thought for a moment, then asked, "And what does he want in return?"

"Merely passage through the Chappa'ai," Darvan said. "He wants to be allowed to go home."

Kailan thought of Sam. She had yet to make it home. She could be dying for all he knew. The thought of it made him shudder. He hid the reaction well. "If they are imprisoned, how do they intend to get out?"

Darvan shook his head. "He did not tell me," he said, "but he seemed confident."

Kailan didn't doubt it. He met Galek's eyes. "Taking the town without gaining control of the castle would be wasted time," he said. "Most of our casualties are projected for the push into the castle walls."

Galek nodded reluctantly. Kailan knew he'd seen the power of the Earth weapons. The people were skilled as well. "I concur," he said. "If they say they can help, it would be wise to take them up on their offer." He held up a warning finger. "With discretion," he added.

Kailan knew Galek's feelings toward O'Neill and his team were strong. He appreciated that those feelings could be pushed aside enough to see the value of someone on the inside. He nodded and addressed Darvan. "How are you supposed to send them word that we accept their terms?"

Darvan shrugged. "I did not think that far ahead. I got caught spying and was ejected from town. I met someone while I wandered alone who told me I could find you here."

Galek knelt beside them. "We have spies inside."

Kailan shook his head. "Not inside the castle."

Darvan's head shot up, his eyes suddenly bright. "I know someone inside the castle. My brother-in-law can get them a message."

Kailan smiled. "So, all we need to do is get a message to your brother and he can pass it along to O'Neill."

Darvan nodded.

"Good." Kailan turned back to the plans of the town invasion but his eyes saw nothing except the face that had hovered in his mind's eye for the last few days. He kept his eyes down on the papers but felt the words push through his lips. "Did you see Sam?" he asked quietly.

"I did," Darvan answered.

"Was she well?" His eyes rose to Darvan's drawn face.

"She was not dead, but I did not see her move."

Kailan closed his eyes against the reality of the man's words. He remembered the fire in her eyes when she'd told him her name, remembered her weight in his arms, the unnatural warmth of her skin.

She couldn't die.

For a moment the room was silent and then Kailan shook his head. "We have some planning to do," he said gruffly and cleared his throat.

Galek nodded. He shuffled several of the papers to the top. "Help from inside changes things," he said with a smile. If he was aware of the darkness that had settled over Kailan's mood he didn't let on.

Kailan forced a smile. "I knew if I stayed here with these long enough our chances would improve."

Galek rolled his eyes and together they began to rewrite their plan.

* * *

Chapter nineteen is just about finished. Just a little tweaking and it'll be off to sbz (who rocks!).


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This would have been posted days ago if I hadn't accidentally left it sitting on my computer at work over the weekend (sheepish look). It's finished now, though, so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for all the reviews on the last few chapters. I love reading them even though I haven't been home to respond. I have one more hectic week and then I can enjoy free evenings at home with my laptop for a while. :0) I'm really feeling the urge to write for Daniel and Vala, so I think my next fic will probably be about them. I'll probably start small with a oneshot-- just to get my feet wet with the characters. I love Daniel and have written him for a while now, but Vala is a different story. I love her spunk.**

**Thanks to sbz. When I tell her, "I don't like it, but don't know why," she always hits the nail on the head.  
**

**Warning! Be careful of your time in the sand. I hear it gets EVERYWHERE! :0)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

The sky was still dark when Darvan spied the distinct rock formation that, according to Kailan, had been a common Garund rendezvous location for decades. Hidden as it was in the valley of several tall sand dunes, it was no wonder Darvan's people had never discovered it.

He'd had over a day to see for the first time how much his people had underestimated the Garund. They'd had their rebellion in the mines planned for a long time before they carried it out. It had only taken the assassination of their leader to spur them to action. Somehow a slave population had become an organized nation of like-minded citizens with a government system and a plan for freedom—all under the noses of the Sharauq. It was a little embarrassing.

Darvan surveyed the surroundings that had only been visible for the past five minutes with Kailan by his side. The rocks stood on end like dominoes in a circle. Several more lay atop the upright stones while others had slipped from their perches and lay akimbo on the ground.

He'd hardly slept but Darvan pushed aside his weariness. This meeting was the final step in Kailan's plans for their campaign this evening. When they finished here they'd make their way back to the mines for some much needed rest.

The one called Galek had wanted to come with them, but Kailan insisted he get some sleep. He was still recovering from the loss of his fingers and the battle could prove quite difficult for the Garund—even if O'Neill could deliver the castle.

The sky lightened more with each minute that passed. In the shadows, Darvan could make out the form of a single man standing in the center of the circle of stones. Even though his back was to Darvan and the lack of illumination made it difficult to tell so much as the color of his hair, Darvan would have recognized him.

"Iain!"

The other turned and a look of relief spread across his face. "Darvan!" He stepped forward, his hand extended.

Darvan ignored the hand and stepped close enough to embrace Iain in a brotherly hug.

"I heard of your capture and was worried," Iain said, stepping away again.

Darvan nodded. "It was extremely terrifying, I won't lie," he gestured to Kailan with his chin, "but I have found allies who took me in and fed me. They say I am welcome with them."

Iain's eyes grew dark. "I do not understand what happened," he said. "I left you in the dungeon. What were you doing in the king's chambers?" Iain asked.

Darvan frowned and lowered his eyes to the sand. "I am sorry my actions have upset you," he said quietly. "But I had to know."

Iain shook his head. "Know what? You are not making sense, Darvan. What happened?"

Darvan met his brother-in-law's eyes. "O'Neill told me some things."

"About King Serban?" Iain's face reflected his disbelief that someone from another planet could reveal anything they didn't already know.

"Yes," Darvan said. "I did not believe him but O'Neill seemed so certain. For the sake of our people I had to know if he spoke the truth."

Iain's gaze grew doubtful. "And did you find anything?"

Darvan nodded, grateful his brother-in-law seemed willing to listen. At least their relationship was solid enough to ensure a bended ear. He gestured to Kailan who drew the hand device from a small pouch that hung from a strap around his shoulder.

Iain gave a look that held a mix of confusion and curiosity when he saw it. "What is that?"

Darvan turned the item over in his hands. Light from the sun that peeked over the horizon reflected off the jeweled center. "The Garund elder said it was a Goa'uld torture device."

There was a moment of silence and then, "The _Garund_ elder said? Darvan…"

"Iain, I know how you feel, but these people are not the savages we've been led to believe they are." Darvan stepped closer to Iain and reached out a hand to his shoulder.

Iain gave a sigh and brushed the hand away.

Darvan could tell he was growing angry. Perhaps the bitterness between their people ran too deep for Iain to consider what Darvan had to say. Still, if the Garund had any chance of making it into the city, they needed Iain's cooperation. "They want to help us and it's up to you to make sure the plan works."

"Plan? Help us? Last I knew we didn't need any help!"

"We've needed help for a long time, Iain. We just didn't know it. Do you really think a Goa'uld will allow us to live as we do indefinitely?" Darvan noticed Iain's flinch at the mention of the king's new identity. He decided to push forward anyway. "Pretty soon he'll show his true nature and we won't be any better off than the Garund have been." Darvan waited until Iain met his eyes again. "Do you want to see my sister turned into slave? Or your daughter? Are you prepared to take the risk of not acting?"

Iain's shoulders slumped and he looked at the hand device. "You say you found this in the king's chambers?"

Darvan nodded.

A sadness settled over Iain then. "A Goa'uld." He shook his head. "How is this possible?"

"Does that matter now? We must act…" Darvan handed Iain a piece of paper and watched while he read it.

Iain's eyes snapped up. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Give it to O'Neill or a member of his team." Darvan sighed heavily. "Then get my sister and your child out of the town."

Iain nodded. "We cannot live under Goa'uld rule. Had we known…"

"It is too late to regret our blindness," Kailan said.

Iain glanced at him in surprise as if he'd forgotten the Garund was there. Then his eyes narrowed and Darvan wondered if he thought that perhaps the Garund had known about the king's identity and chosen not to share the information. Iain closed his eyes tightly and rubbed his brow. The paper crinkled in his hand. "I will do as you ask," he said finally. "But you must promise you will do your best to keep the townspeople safe." He looked warningly as Kailan.

"It is not our intent to harm innocent people. It has never been our intent."

Iain narrowed his eyes but nodded. "I will find a way."

Darvan wrapped his arms around his brother-in-law in another friendly embrace. When he let go, he smiled and laid his hands on the other's shoulders. "Take my sister and little niece far from the danger. We will do the rest."

Iain nodded.

Satisfied, Kailan and Darvan turned and left the meeting place. Darvan took a moment to turn back before the circle of stone fell from view. The brightening sky illuminated Iain's figure. He stood in the same spot, his eyes fixed on the paper in his hand.

"Do you doubt his ability to do as we've asked?" Kailan asked with a frown.

Darvan shook his head. "He will get it done."

Kailan drew his eyebrows together. "He seemed doubtful."

"Do not mistake sadness for doubt," Darvan said. "There is great trust between us. He believes."

Kailan thought a moment, then nodded. "Let us return then. We must sleep."

OoOoOoOoO

Iain stood stiffly and watched them go. He closed his eyes and then opened them to look to the lightening sky. "A demon hiding in our midst—directing our every step." He felt anger rush through him like none he'd ever felt before. He'd pledged allegiance. He'd served the monster as guard in his castle. He cast his eyes back to the note in his hand. "I will tell them," he said. Then a thought struck him. "Actually, I can do more."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack reached through the bars toward the tray of food that had been left on the floor. The woman who had brought it had also left one in front of each of the other cells, so he knew he didn't have to share… not that he would have minded. He scooped some of the questionable sludge into the small ladle that stuck up from the top of the pot and drew it into the cell for a sniff. The gloop had the coloring of pea soup and the consistency of oatmeal. It smelled as bad as it looked. He frowned and returned the ladle to the pot to scoop some of the mush into one of the small bowls sitting beside it on the tray. He picked up a spoon and sauntered to the back of the cell.

Carter had been awake and completely aware for several hours which had confirmed Stone's earlier diagnosis. She was on the mend. Still unable to sit up, she'd lain quietly and played tic-tac-toe with the three of them off and on. After she got bored with that she'd started to scratch out something in a notebook. She had to stop often to rest her arms but she didn't complain—neither about her weakness, nor the pain that clouded her eyes.

Now it was time for another milestone—one she may not be ready for, but Stone insisted she try.

"Lunch time," Jack said cheerfully. He sat cross-legged on the floor beside the head of her cot.

Carter's eyes drifted to the slop in the bowl and her hand moved unconsciously to her stomach. "Is that safe?" she asked warily. He watched her skin turn green.

Jack took up the spoon and scooped a small portion into his mouth. The meal reminded him of mincemeat… like someone had taken a bunch of vegetables and meat and thrown them into a blender together just long enough to get to a consistency of gritty mush.

Instead of spitting it out, he faked a smile and spoke around the mouthful his gullet refused to swallow. "It's just fine," he said. She gave him a look that told him he hadn't fooled her, so he pushed the food down and smiled. "See?"

She frowned.

He threw her a mock exasperated look. "Come on, Major. Am I going to have to play choo choo?"

Carter snatched the spoon from him and glared.

Jack chuckled, his relief palpable at the fire he saw in her eyes. It had been absent for far too long. Instead of commenting, he slid his arm under her shoulders to help her sit up. Teal'c waited beside them ready to slip the red duffel behind her. They'd removed the items with sharper edges so when Jack settled her back against it she was able to recline comfortably.

Jack could tell by the sweat that popped up on her face that comfort was a relative term. "You okay?"

She nodded tightly, her lips pursed. "I just need a minute to get used to it," she said. She raised a shaky hand to brush back the hair that had fallen in front of her eyes.

Jack and Teal'c both waited while she became accustomed to the pain and then knelt back down. Jack handed the bowl to Teal'c and took the spoon back from Carter.

She threw him another look. "You know, I _can_ feed myself." Jack didn't miss the strain in her voice.

"I know you can, Major, but you're too weak to hold the bowl and I'm not completely convinced you're gonna keep it down."

That earned him a frown, but she reluctantly nodded. "Fair enough."

Jack scooped some of the mush from the bowl and handed her the spoon. She took it and sniffed at the contents. He heard her stomach rumble and her face blanched white. He had a feeling her stomach was telling her "yes" and "no" at the same time.

Without a word, Carter took a deep breath and stuck the spoon in her mouth. He and Teal'c watched her chew for a minute and then swallow. They all waited to see if there was going to be a reaction from her stomach. When it didn't come Jack released the breath he'd been holding. He smiled and took the spoon back to reload it.

After several bites, Carter shook her head. "I feel like I'm playing a game of Russian roulette."

"I do not believe I understand the purpose of that game," Teal'c said.

"Right now, I'm not sure my stomach does, either," Carter said with a grimace. She pushed the spoon away. "I'm done."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. "You didn't eat much."

She frowned and shook her head. "If I want to keep it down, I need to stop." She shifted her hips and Jack listened to the sounds her stomach made. He decided it was probably best to leave it to her judgment.

"Would you like to lay back down, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

Carter nodded.

Together, they helped settle her back down on the cot so she was lying on her side. She seemed much weaker than she'd been minutes before. Still, she'd sat up for a bit and that was progress.

Jack motioned to Teal'c with his head and they moved away from her to get their own lunch, leaving her to suffer alone so she didn't feel the need to pretend for them. He glanced back as Teal'c knelt to dish out his own food. Carter's eyes were closed now and she drew in deep measured breaths. He wondered if he should move the bucket closer to her head where she was sure to be able to reach it.

Teal'c handed him a bowl and they sat together on the floor, backs against the bars. They ate in silence. Jack's mind wandered to Darvan and he wondered if he'd done as asked. Was he going to help them? Jack would give it until midnight; if he hadn't heard anything by then they'd plan their own escape.

Footsteps approached from the end of the hallway. It was too soon for the woman to return for their dishes. Jack rose to his feet and turned to face the bars. Teal'c did the same. There'd been so few visitors since they'd been led down here that Jack felt his hair stand on end. Had he waited too long? Was the Goa'uld ready to interrogate them? Or worse?

A guard came into view, dressed in a blue uniform and carrying a staff with a bayonet tied to the end. Jack recognized him as one of the men who'd trooped them to the cells when they'd arrived. The man glanced Jack's way and their eyes met. The guard's narrowed. Then he turned his attention forward and passed to the next cell. There was a rattle of keys and a gruff voice said, "You! Come with me."

Jack recognized the voice. It was the same guard who'd let Darvan down.

"Me?" Daniel's voice.

"Come with me!" The words were barked this time. Then the shuffle of feet.

"Fine. Fine."

There was a clank of bars being opened and closed again and then Jack saw Daniel for the first time in days. He looked about the same as the people in Jack's cell. Tired and rumpled. He nodded slightly to Jack as the two of them passed, then was gone.

Jack turned to Teal'c. "What do you suppose that was all about?"

Teal'c shrugged. "I do not know."

Jack let out a heavy sigh and sat back down to finish his meal. Carter had fallen asleep. Her hand lay limp beside her head on the cot, her fingers slightly curled. Stone reclined in the corner, his legs bent, head resting against the wall. He, too, slept. His mouth was wide open and once in a while he released a quiet snore.

Teal'c put his own bowl back out on the tray and settled atop the cot near Major Carter. He was still there twenty minutes later when Jack heard the sounds of footsteps coming back down the hall. He shot Teal'c a surprised look. The raised eyebrow Teal'c gave him said the Jaffa hadn't expected anyone again so quickly, either.

Daniel appeared in front of the guard and walked back to his cell. When he saw Jack he gave a little wave. "Hi, Jack."

"Daniel." There were questions Jack was itching to ask, but he couldn't until the guard left.

Jack heard the sounds of his re-entry into the cell next-door and the guard left without so much as a word. Then he heard Daniel's voice.

"Jack."

Jack stepped up to the far wall and pushed his face between the bars. Teal'c joined him. "What happened?" he whispered loudly.

There was a moment of silence and then a crumpling of paper. Something hit the floor in front of Jack's feet. Jack knelt and picked up the balled up note. They'd passed several such notes over the last couple of days. Usually so they could talk about secret things without any unwanted ears listening. While he unfolded the gnarled paper he glanced up at the wall through the bars… the closest he could get to actually seeing Daniel. "You weren't gone very long," he said. "The Goa'uld must not have asked very many questions."

"There weren't any questions, Jack," came Daniel's reply. "I think the king already has whatever answers he wanted."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't even see the Goa'uld. I was taken somewhere else."

"Where?" Jack couldn't imagine what the guard would have wanted with Daniel.

"Just read the note, Jack."

Jack let his eyes fall to the note that was scratched in a handwriting Jack didn't recognize—and underneath the first, a second message had been written by Daniel. For a moment, surprise overshadowed disbelief and then they were both replaced with a tense anticipation that always struck him before a battle. He showed the note to Teal'c whose lips turned up slightly at the corners as he nodded.

"Good job, Daniel," Jack said loudly enough to be heard in the next cell.

"It wasn't me, Jack," Daniel said.

The shuffle of feet behind him drew Jack's attention. Major Stone bent over the bag next to Carter's cot and came up with another bag for her IV. He looked up and frowned. "This is the last one," he said. "Once it's gone I can give her what's left of the injectable antibiotics and supplement with pills, but they won't be as effective." He shook his head. "We've been pushing it stretching the supply so thin as it is."

Jack nodded and held up the note. "We won't have to worry about that, Major," he said. "We're going home."

Stone gave him a confused look and stood. When he was close enough to see, his eyes lit up. Jack balled the paper back up and moved to the other side of the cell. He tossed it to the floor so it would land in front of the other cell. "Reynolds," he said. "Heads up."

He waited until a hand reached out and pulled the paper inside. Then Jack moved to pace the back wall. He had thinking to do and his legs were itching. They'd been still too long.

In his mind's eye, he saw again the message scrawled onto the small paper. _We trust you can do as you have promised, O'Neill. We are in. We attack at dusk. Kailan_

Jack guessed there were several hours before they could do anything. If the Garund attacked the town at dusk, it would be important that the teams inside the castle make their move out of their cells just before. They had a stop to make before they could be of much help.

He stepped over to Carter's cot and took the notebook she'd been writing in. He flipped past pages of math and incomprehensible techno-babble and ripped out the blank pages. He needed to coordinate with Daniel and Reynolds. He scribbled a few words on the paper; all the while the second message on the note burned in his mind.

_I know where our weapons are._

He re-read his own words. _Draw a map. Show me where._

He balled up the paper and sent it to Daniel's cell. He knew it would take a while for Daniel's answer, so he moved to sit next to Carter's cot. Whatever they planned, they were down one member. Taking her into combat was not ideal. Maybe they could find a place to hide her until the fighting was over.

She'd just love that.

* * *

Don't forget to let me know what you think. I've got fun things planned for the end... and some things you may not be expecting. :0)


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Ah, the chaos that is life. It seems to have gotten in the way a lot lately. I'm not sure I've slept in the last two weeks. Who knows? They've passed in a haze of exhaustion. My mother, who I call almost every day, eventually decided to give me a ring to make sure I was still walking among the living. I'm sure some of you here were wondering the same thing. Thanks to all who sent emails to check up. It's good to know people are still looking forward to the next chapter.

**Warning: **Exhaustion leads to hallucinations, dizziness and a guilty feeling at having left readers in a lousy spot of the story. Here's hoping forgiveness comes more quickly than this chapter did.

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty**

Jack glanced down at his watch. A quick look at Teal'c was enough to send the Jaffa to the bars. Teal'c tapped twice against the metal then knelt to work on the lock of their cell door using a small tool they'd hidden in the medical bag. Jack knew that with Teal'c's signal someone in each of the adjoining cells would be doing the same.

Stone bent over their bag and busily stuffed items into the red canvas—syringes, the IV pic line he'd removed from Carter's leg, unused bandages. The medic's movements were sure and methodical, just as his actions had been as he'd treated Carter. Jack had developed quite a respect for him. He was a good man. There were a lot of people who'd have driven him nuts stuck so long together in such tight quarters. The medic, however, had known when to talk and when to be quiet.

Still, Jack would be glad to get out of this cell. The smell of it—sick mixed with three days of waste and body odor—felt all too familiar. It was usually a smell he associated with death.

His eyes shifted to Carter. She lay on the cot on her side, her eyes closed. Without thinking he stepped up to the cot and sat beside her. She shifted to account for his added weight so she wouldn't roll onto him. "Sir?" Her voice was quiet.

"We're getting ready to go," he said.

She nodded and opened her eyes. "I heard." She darted a look to Teal'c. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he worked on the lock. "I'm ready."

Teal'c stood and pocketed the tool. He turned to Jack and tipped his head in a slight bow.

Jack nodded.

Carter, having seen the exchange, tensed and lifted her arm up. He took it and used his other hand to slide under her torso to support her while she lifted herself to a sitting position. Once there, she slung her arm across his shoulders behind his neck. He gripped her around her waist and stood.

Jack felt the pull on his muscles as he took her full weight. She grunted softly from the strain on muscles she hadn't used since her tumble down the river. Her free hand went to her wound. The skin was still warm. He waited while she tried to lock her knees to hold her weight. It took her a couple of tries before she lifted her pale face to him and nodded. He tightened his hold and they took a tentative step together.

"Okay?" he asked.

She nodded though her breathing came more quickly than before. He wondered if she'd pass out before they got out of the cell, but she surprised him by taking another step forward. He took it with her and then another.

Teal'c met them at the door to the cell. Stone followed with the red duffel thrown over his shoulder. Jack nodded to the Jaffa, who stepped into the hall where Daniel and Reynolds waited alongside the rest of the men. Both men smiled when they saw Carter on her feet.

Daniel stepped forward and relieved Jack of his charge. Then Jack took his position at the head of the group next to Teal'c. He reached into his pocket and drew out one of the three medical scalpels. It wasn't the most sophisticated of weapons, but in close hand-to-hand, it would get the job done. Teal'c held another and Reynolds had the last one.

Daniel's map had been as detailed as Jack could hope. He'd spent the last couple of hours memorizing the path to their weapons. Now he only hoped the way was fairly unguarded.

They neared the end of the hall and Jack held up his closed fist. Everyone stopped and Jack and Teal'c peeled off from the rest. The corner turn that led to the stairs was just ahead. If there was a guard anywhere, there would be one here.

Jack stepped quietly up to the corner and glanced around it quickly. The small instrument clutched in his hand was much lighter than the knife he was used to carrying but its blade was just as sharp. Sure enough two guards stood at the base of the stairs looking bored. Jack pulled back and nodded confirmation to Teal'c. He held up two fingers for the men who had held back a ways behind them and then threw a second signal.

Just as they'd planned, Reynolds and another member of SG-3 began to shout. "Hey!" they yelled. "Guards! Someone just passed out in here!"

"Get over here!" Reynolds said. "Help!"

Jack and Teal'c hugged the wall and waited. Then Jack heard footsteps approaching.

"Hold on," a voice called. "Don't get so excited."

The instant Jack caught sight of skin he moved. The first guard to round the corner caught a fist to the face. The second, completely taken by surprise, took a quick step backward and raised his wooden staff in defense. Teal'c grabbed it with one sharp movement and yanked. The staff fell to the floor. Jack ducked his head and charged into the man's torso. He wrapped his arms around the thin waist and took the man to the ground. His blade was in his hand in an instant and the man stilled when it touched his throat.

"Not a sound," Jack said quietly. He pressed in with the blade just enough for the guard to know what rested against his jugular.

The man stiffened and nodded.

Jack patted his shoulder and looked up at Teal'c. "I think they'd like to spend some time in the cells," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"The sun will lower beyond the horizon within the hour," Galek said in a rough whisper. Kailan didn't take his eyes away from the eastern gate to the city as his friend crawled up at his left side. The sand occasionally blew up from the dune he lay atop, hiding his view, but never long enough that he'd miss any signal from his people within the city's walls. "Have you received any signal…?" Galek trailed off.

"They will not fail to open the gates," Kailan answered. His eyes narrowed through the handheld magnification device he'd pilfered from Daniel Jackson's bag before returning it. Even from this great distance he could easily make out the sour expression of the man who stood guard in the tower above the wall's crest. He wondered how many other devices the people from Earth had that could greatly improve the Garund's chances of winning their war. He shook his head. They had made a huge mistake by taking them for foe rather than ally. "I am more concerned with O'Neill's ability to take the castle from within."

Galek pursed his lips. "It is a risk to trust them after--"

"Let us not dwell on what cannot be changed," Kailan interrupted. "I believe O'Neill to be a man of honor. He would not have offered had he not been completely committed."

"The desire to help and the ability to help are two different things," Galek said. "The castle will be the last remaining stronghold of the Goa'uld once we have captured the town. The king will not let it go easily."

Kailan shook his head. "He will not, but the chaos inside the town will limit his ability to fight us."

The friends fell silent as they waited and watched the distant guards pace inside their towers. Kailan knew the signal to move would come soon.

Galek broke the silence. "The men are ready below. They await your order."

Kailan turned so he could see the group sitting at the bottom of the dune out of the line-of-sight of anyone on the city side of the dune. The newest member of the Garund wandered from person to person offering each a drink from a large water pouch.

"He is rather eager," Galek said.

Kailan nodded. "He was this way in the mountains as well. It is merely his way."

"I find it to be quite annoying."

Kailan chuckled. "He means well."

"Still, I would rather have left him behind at the mines. He is not a warrior."

Kailan raised his eyebrows and turned back to the walls. "But he knows the town. He grew up there and can tell us who is friend and who is dangerous."

The two continued to watch in silence as the sun slowly set, turning the walls orange then red, reminding Kailan of the Garund blood that would be spilt too soon.

Galek sighed. "He will get himself killed. Our path is not an easy one this evening."

"He does not walk into the situation with eyes closed. If he dies, he dies with purpose." Kailan glanced back at the horizon behind them. "The sun has disappeared. It is only a matter of time."

As if on cue, the man at the top of the wall disappeared from sight in a sudden flash of blue. Almost immediately a much shorter person, also in blue, climbed up and took his place. Kailan recognized the person and smiled. "Tell the men we move soon."

Galek nodded and pushed himself backward out of sight before he rolled onto his back and slid the rest of the way down the dune toward the men. Kailan could hear them stir to action below even as the guard's replacement tossed a red cloth over the wall.

Kailan felt adrenaline rush through his system. The high put a smile on his face. If all went well the Garund would be in control of the town by sunup. And the Goa'uld would never again force one of his people into servitude. It would be so or he would be dead.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack peered around a corner into the long hallway that was the final leg of their trek to their weapons. According to Daniel, at the end of the passage there would be a sharp turn into a large conference room, off of which were several doors. One of those doors would open to a large storage closet and their guns.

So far, they hadn't encountered so much as a single guard since climbing the stairs up from the dungeon. He should be happy about that, but instead, Jack felt his gut clenched in a nervous tension. A quick glance at the others told him he wasn't the only one to feel it.

Too easy.

Another glance told him the coast was clear. He motioned to the rest and stepped around the corner.

The wall beside his head exploded in a hot spray of busted cement. In an instant he ducked back around the corner and rammed right into Teal'c's hard-as-steal torso.

"That was a staff blast!" Daniel said.

Jack shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "You think?!"

Another blast threw more shards and Jack motioned for the group to take positions low on either side of the wall.

"It appears the Goa'uld king was not without weapons after all," Teal'c said.

"He must have kept them hidden in case the townspeople recognized them," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Reynolds said, "well, it looks like he's decided he's done hiding."

"Is that the only way to the closet, Daniel?" Jack asked. Another blast shot the wall.

"How should I know, Jack?!"

Jack pursed his lips and sat back on his haunches, his shoulders pressed against the wall. So far the weapon's shots seemed to be a warning. It made him wonder if maybe there wasn't just one man shooting from the other end of the hallway. He thought he remembered seeing several doors down the long stretch of tile and cement covered with red and blue tapestries.

"What are you thinking, O'Neill?"

Jack looked at Teal'c. "I'm thinking there's only one of them and we have to get past him if we're going to keep our promise to Kailan."

Teal'c gave a single nod and chanced a peek down the hallway. "The wood will provide limited cover."

Jack smirked. "It'll do. If we both go, at least one of us will get there."

Teal'c didn't seem to share in the amusement. "That is not ideal."

"What ever is?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. He stood taller and moved up beside Jack.

Jack turned to Reynolds and Daniel. "As soon as the shooting stops, get them going. I don't want to be surprised from behind."

Reynolds nodded and Daniel tightened his grip on a slumping Carter. Jack met her eyes through the hair that had fallen into her face. "Good luck, sir," she said.

He threw her a cocky smile and tensed for the run. "Who needs luck when you've got my mad skills, Major?"

At that, he pushed off the floor and rounded the corner, his eyes on the first door just a few feet down the hall. The cement shattered with the forceful heat of staff fire all around him. He ducked his head and kept pushing forward, grateful with each missed blast that he was still on his feet. The king obviously hadn't spent much time training his men at a firing range.

Teal'c's heavy footsteps were loud on the tile right behind him.

Jack reached the first door. He grabbed the oddly shaped handle and pulled. It was heavier than he'd expected it to be but it swung open and stopped between him and the shooter just as another blast rushed at him.

It impacted the wood with a loud explosion and failed to penetrate. Instead, the force pushed the door back, slamming Jack in the face with enough inertia to send him reeling. Strong hands caught his shoulders and pushed him back to the door while he struggled to see past the stars and birdies ringing his head. The hands held him upright until he regained his senses. "Thanks, Teal'c," he said. He smiled at his friend while he probed his nose for damage.

Teal'c nodded and touched the door. A blast rushed past them and smashed into the wall behind their hiding place. "I do not believe this door is made only of wood."

"If it were, that blast wouldn't have pushed. It would have pulverized," Jack said. He took another look and tried its weight. "Metal insert." An explosion shoved at the door again. Teal'c caught it before it could knock into Jack.

"Indeed."

"That's good," Jack said.

Another nod. Jack peeked past the door to the next one a little farther up the hallway. "Think you can make it?"

Jack watched Teal'c judge the distance and then pull back to avoid another shot. It wasn't as far as they'd just run, but as they drew closer to the shooter, they'd make easier targets.

"I will try."

Jack nodded and tensed as Teal'c pushed past him and into the line of fire.

OoOoOoOoO

Kailan and his men approached the gate with caution. He knew other groups were doing the same at several entrances along the wall of the city—thanks to their operatives already active within the town.

He signaled Galek and the rest to hug tight to the wall so they wouldn't be seen by the guards who remained high in the towers and loyal to the deceptive Goa'uld. Footsteps light, he drew close to the entrance and found what he was looking for.

Threaded between the planks of wood, a red cloth hung suspended about waist high. He gave it a tug and it came easily into his hand. Almost instantly the small door in the center of the much larger gate swung open and a face peered around the corner. Kailan smiled.

The man he knew as a slave was dressed in the blue of the king's army. A grin spread on his face when he saw Kailan and the rest. He motioned them forward.

"Hurry. Three other groups are already inside the walls," the man said excitedly.

Kailan motioned his men forward, Galek and Darvan in the lead. He reached out a hand to clamp it fondly on the man's shoulder.

"I sense victory this night," the man told him in earnest. Kailan nodded while Galek and Darvan passed them to move beyond the walls and into the town, followed by the infiltration team Kailan had hand picked. A sudden tension wound its way to his shoulders and neck and instantly it felt as if birds flitted in his gut. He narrowed his eyes at the darkening sky and let out a pent up breath.

He pushed the feeling deep down and smiled back at the man. "I sense it as well," he said. Then he followed his last man across the threshold and into the town he hadn't visited since he was a very young slave boy. "Victory," he whispered to himself. The door closed loudly behind him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is almost entirely shoot 'em up action. I know I've been promising it. It's time to deliver. :0)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I can't wait for Universe! Just thought I should mention that. :0) We've had an active week of weather here in Denver including a tornado about a mile from my apartment. I've lost electricity three times and they've had to clean our parking lot of broken tree limbs twice. Adventure. Who says you can't have one sitting on your couch?

**Warning! **I see dead people.

**A/N #2: **I love writing Teal'c! Have I said that before?

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"What do you wish to do now, O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice carried over the sound of the staff weapon blasts back to Jack's position. Not long ago, the single enemy's weapons fire had turned into a chorus of explosions as the lone guard became several—how many, Jack was unsure.

"Can you see them?" He had to yell to be heard.

Teal'c peeked quickly around his door and whipped back behind its protective surface just as a blast knocked the wood off the edge in front of him and exposed its metal insides. Jack noticed a trail of blood begin to run down the Jaffa's face and figured he must have caught one of the shards. "I see three!"

Jack thought for a moment, pushing past the chaos around him. Sweat dripped in his eyes from the heat of the weapons fire. That and the haze of dust made it harder and harder to see the closer they drew to their targets. Now that they were up against three, his original plan of simply rushing the guard needed to change—and fast. No doubt the enemy would soon decide they were tired of shooting and rush _them_.

Teal'c threw Jack a look the Colonel knew too well and then turned away to inspect the hinges on his door.

Jack looked at his own. The door wasn't what Jack had come to think of as a "whooshing" door. It sat on hinges much like the doors on Earth. A quick inspection of the bolt that held it in place revealed that hoping for that to be similar too was just wishful thinking. The mechanism was far more complex than a simple hinge.

Without warning a loud noise erupted from Teal'c's position. Jack whipped his head up, expecting to see some type of explosion engulfing Teal'c's position. Instead, the Jaffa's muscles bulged as he ripped the door off its hinges by brute force. The shooting that had been divided between Jack and Teal'c now focused solely on the advancing Teal'c. Bits of his door flew off its frame, tearing into the exposed skin on his forearms.

Forgotten by the guards, Jack watched as they attempted to stop Teal'c's advance. One of them shifted toward Jack, who ducked back behind his door. His target gone, the guard switched his attention to Teal'c and managed to get a glancing blow on his shoulder. That made him pause for a moment, but before he could be hit again, Teal'c shifted his grip on the door and with a war cry, rushed the guards.

Within seconds two of the guards lay under the heavy door. The third was knocked back and off balance. Jack rushed from behind his door and slammed the guard to the floor next to his buddies. He attempted to get back up but was tangled up with his staff weapon. Jack took full advantage and swung his fist with all his strength. The guard's head snapped back against the floor as the blow landed on his jaw and his body stilled.

Jack willed his pounding heart to slow and a dark hand came into focus in front of his face. Jack looked up into Teal'c's relaxed features and smiled. He took the offered hand-up and rose to his feet. "You're a madman, Teal'c," he said.

Teal'c bowed slightly and the corners of his mouth turned up. Jack had no doubt that despite the danger, he'd completely enjoyed the charge.

Footsteps behind them signaled the arrival of their friends. Jack stepped aside while Reynolds and his team frisked the downed guards.

"Would you look at that," Reynolds said. He held up some sort of handcuffs. Jack couldn't tell by looking at them how they worked. Reynolds fiddled with them for a bit and looked questioningly at Jack.

Jack shrugged. "Don't ask me," he said. "Just figure it out."

Reynolds nodded and got back to the cuffs.

Jack stepped over to Daniel, who had lowered Carter to the floor for a rest. He met Jack's gaze with worried eyes as he approached. Jack nodded and went to his haunches in front of his injured teammate. She looked terrible – there was no other way to put it. Her eyes were closed and her skin was the color of alabaster. Even as he watched, her head lolled back against the wall.

"You look like hell, Major," he said quietly.

"Yes, sir," she said. Her voice sounded reed thin.

Jack pursed his lips. "You gonna make it?"

She nodded and opened her eyes. There was a strength there that belied the message her body sent out. "I'm fine."

He smiled at her and she returned it with a weak upturn of her lips. He patted her leg and stood. Reynolds and his team had the guards secured next to each other on the floor. One of them handed him a staff weapon. Jack tested its weight in his hands and flipped the business end open to make sure it was in working order. Satisfied, he closed it again and turned to Teal'c, who held his own weapon.

"Our things shouldn't be far away now," he said.

Teal'c nodded. "According to Daniel Jackson's directions the closet should be just beyond the room that lies behind those doors." He pointed to the end of the hall.

"Let's get going then."

OoOoOoOoO

"Get back to your houses!" Galek yelled to a group of women who turned the corner and almost ran smack into him. The ladies gave a surprised shriek at his barked order; their eyes widened when they saw the rest of the Garund group scantily clothed in their war attire filed alongside the freshly painted outside wall of a storehouse.

Kailan stepped forward and tried to speak in a more comforting tone. "There will be danger soon," he said. "You should hide in your homes until it is finished."

The woman in the middle squeaked in distress. The other two grabbed her arm and pulled. They turned and ran as quickly as they could, their skirts disappearing around the corner.

"I think the one on the right liked you," Kailan said to Galek with a grin.

Galek grunted. "I have no need of a Sharauq woman. They are all skirts and perfume."

Darvan chuckled behind them. Kailan briefly wondered why and then spotted several approaching allies. They travelled in the shadow of another building not far away. He knew he never would have seen them had they not wanted him to. He recognized three of the men who had helped them enter the city and a fourth person with them. When they drew closer he was able to make out the features of the fourth. Darvan's startled sound told Kailan he'd recognized the man as well.

"Iain!" Darvan cried. He ran up to his brother-in-law with an alarmed look on his face. "Why do you remain? You were to have taken my sister and her child from this place."

Iain nodded with a smile. "I did. Then I returned to help." He embraced Darvan quickly and then stepped back. "I could not allow you to take part in a coup without my aid. Your sister would murder me if she knew I let you come to harm."

A look Kailan couldn't identify flashed across Darvan's face, but it disappeared so quickly that Kailan wondered if he'd imagined it.

"We must make our way quickly to the armory to disable the Sharauq's ability to rearm themselves," Galek said. "The others will be in their positions soon."

Kailan nodded. They rounded the corner together, following the path of the women. Darvan fell in beside Iain at the rear of the party. Not far away Kailan heard the sounds of the marketplace as it closed up for the night. He knew the few remaining patrons would leave as soon as the light from the sun faded completely from the sky. They would make their way to the safety of their homes where the actions of the Garund would not harm them.

Galek frowned and nodded in the direction of the noise. He raised his brow in a silent question.

Kailan drew his gaze to the darkening outline of the moon. He shook his head. They would not need to clear out the marketplace. The evening would do it for them.

He started to tell Galek as much, but before Kailan could get a word out something heavy rammed into him and he was thrown to the ground. As he fell, he heard the whistle of an arrow and felt something graze his shoulder. He landed with an "oomph," the air pushed quickly from his lungs as the full weight of a body crushed him to the dirt. His men shouted around him and he heard their arrows let fly.

He pushed at the body that weighed him down—Galek, he assumed—and grabbed for his own weapon from where it had landed beside him. He felt its heaviness in his hand just as the weight on his chest let up a bit.

Galek shifted to his knees and joined in with the rest who were firing upward at the guard that had fired at them.

Kailan sat up and scooted so his back was against the wall of the building before he took the time to spy the arrow that still quavered from where it stuck into the wood of the wall. A glance at his shoulder revealed a long gash where it had pierced his skin. If Galek hadn't shoved him, he'd probably be dead. He needed to be more careful. "We must take the guard before he sends up the call!" he shouted to his men.

The guard stood atop the nearest wall tower, his body shielded by its frame. Even as Kailan shouted his warning, the guard raised a horn and blew. The loud warning could be heard from one end of the city to the other, he knew. Every guard within the walls now knew there were intruders.

"Well," Kailan said. "That should take care of clearing out the marketplace for us."

Galek frowned and took another shot at the guard.

Kailan stood and loaded his own arrow.

"More of them!" Iain called out. Arrows flew at them from behind at ground level. Kailan's men pushed back against the wall to use its protection. Like a well-oiled machine, two of the men behind Kailan moved into the rear position. They held shields in their hand.

Behind their protection, Galek drew his bowstring back and sent an arrow up toward the guard in the tower. It shot through the corner of the wooden tower frame and embedded itself in the guard's side. Surprised and in pain, the guard staggered out from behind the covering.

Kailan didn't need more than a second to take advantage of the guard's new position. He let fly with an arrow of his own. It buried itself into the guard's neck, sending him falling from the tower to the ground far below.

Kailan didn't bother to watch his fall. He turned around to help the rest deal with the enemies who had come up behind them.

It ended almost as quickly as it began. Kailan nodded to Galek to check and make sure there were no more Sharauq soldiers hiding out of view. Galek motioned several of the men to follow and moved off in the direction of the dead men.

Darvan and Iain approached Kailan. Sweat beaded the forehead of the taller of the two. Kailan wondered if he was regretting his decision to help the Garund.

"My heart bleeds for them," he said with an air of resigned honesty that sent all doubt from Kailan's mind. Iain shook his head. "They do not know who they serve and yet they die for him."

Kailan nodded. "It is regrettable." He gave Iain a pointed look. "But necessary."

Iain sighed. "I knew what to expect when I decided to come back."

"There are no more," Galek said as he returned to join them, "but with the alarm sounding, we can be assured there will be soon."

"The town soldiers will be everywhere," Kailan agreed.

"We should get to the armory," Darvan said. "We have already been waylaid too long. The other groups will arrive at their destinations far ahead of us if we do not hurry."

"Other groups?" Iain asked.

"Headed for the stockyards, the main guard station, and the academy," Kailan said.

Iain nodded. "Wise choices. They are the centers of power here in town. Once you control them and the castle, it will be difficult to find anyone who will stand against you."

"That is the idea," Kailan said. He turned back to his men. His group was the largest of them because they had two targets instead of one. "The team taking control of the marketplace can go now."

He watched the majority of his party break off from the group and round the building directly in front of them. They disappeared without a word.

"Our path lies there," Galek said. He pointed in the direction they'd been moving before they'd been spotted by the tower guard.

Kailan nodded and took the lead. He knew Iain and Darvan would again take the rear. Other than the few women, they had yet to run into any townspeople. He was sure after the alarm the wiser of them would now remain inside their homes. In a way the warning that had gone out made things a bit easier. In a way.

He pushed all negative thoughts from his mind and led his party toward the armory at the center of town.

OoOoOoOoO

"We'll split up," Jack said calmly as he pushed his arms through the arm-holes of his vest and looked down to clip it shut. "Reynolds. Your team will head down to roll out the welcome carpet for Kailan and his men. Take SG-13 with you." He turned to Stone. "Except for you. You're staying with Carter here in the closet."

Carter's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. Jack wondered if she even had the strength to. Her body sagged weakly against the wall inside the medium-sized storage closet where the Sharauq had stored their things.

"Where will you be?" Stone asked. He dropped his bag down beside Carter.

"We're looking for His royal Highness." Jack picked up his handgun and stuck it into its holster before picking up his P-90 and strapping it to his vest. "I want to know why we were invited to this little party."

"He will most likely be in his quarters," Teal'c said. "Once the shooting started he would have retreated there."

"So where are they?" Jack looked at Daniel.

Daniel clipped his gun to his vest and shrugged. "How should I know, Jack?"

"You got the grand tour."

"To here." He gestured to the room. "If you want more, you'll just have to stop and ask for directions."

Jack grimaced. "I don't like your tone, Daniel."

Daniel's lips twitched.

"The Goa'uld would want his quarters to be high and in view of his domain," Teal'c offered.

"Up it is, then," Jack said.

Teal'c nodded.

Jack knelt next to Carter. "We'll be back for you as soon as the coast is clear." He put a pistol in her hand that lay against her stomach, his touch lingering just a bit longer than it should have.

Carter brought her eyes to his and nodded. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Yeah, sure. Youbetcha," he answered with a grin.

She returned it.

He stood quickly. "Let's blow this popsicle stand," he said.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped out of the room and Jack followed. He turned back to Stone and pointed to the door. "Lock that and don't open it until we come back."

Stone nodded.

Jack took one more look at Carter and then pulled the door shut. He turned to his team and put his cap on his head. "We're off to see the wizard," he said.

OoOoOoOoO

"Stay inside!" Galek shouted. He pointed his weapon menacingly towards the two heads that had just peeked out the front door of their house. The heads instantly popped back inside the dwelling and the door slammed shut.

Kailan shook his head and moved on. They hadn't encountered more than a couple soldiers here and there, but the townspeople were beginning to get curious and show themselves. He felt relieved they were almost to the armory. Their encounters with the soldiers had held them up more than he would have liked. He had no doubt the other groups were already in place.

A sudden clatter drew his attention to a wooden cart parked not far away. It was laden with the metal tools of a blacksmith. A metal cup rolled on the ground just in front of it. Kailan stopped.

Galek stood beside him and raised his weapon.

"Come out," Kailan called. "We know you're there."

Three dirty faces appeared from behind the large cart.

Children.

Kailan reached out and slowly pushed Galek's weapon down.

"Hello there," he said.

The children cowered back inside their hiding place.

"It is not safe for you out here," he said. "You must return to your homes."

The children made no move to run.

Kailan sighed. They were frightened out of their wits. "We will not harm you," he said. "Please… just go home."

A small boy crawled out from behind the cart first, followed by a girl. Her features were very similar to the boy's. His sister, Kailan guessed. Her little hands shook at her sides and the boy reached out to push her behind him.

Kailan smiled at the protective gesture.

"You will let us leave?" the boy asked.

Kailan nodded. "Run home quickly. It is not safe here on the streets."

The boy nodded. He reached out for the third child. Another little girl came out from behind the cart. "Thank you, sir," the boy said. Then they ran down the street and out of sight.

"We must hurry," Darvan said. "We cannot keep stopping for such little things."

"We are already running late," Kailan said. "Stopping to help a few children will do no harm."

Darvan nodded tightly and pursed his lips. Kailan thought he might want to say more, but he chose not to.

Just then the ground shook and loud explosions rocked the town. The people in the houses nearby screamed and Kailan's men fought to stay on their feet.

Kailan looked up. Smoke rose into the sky from several locations through the town. It billowed from a building just a block away.

"That's the armory," Iain said with disbelief.

Kailan felt his stomach fall. He turned to look the way they'd come. Another column of smoke had begun to stretch upward. It seemed to be coming from… "Where is that?" he asked, pointing.

"The marketplace," Iain answered.

Kailan's eyes closed in dread. He forced them open and pointed to another pillar of smoke. "And that?"

"Looks like it's coming from the stockyards." Iain's voice sounded hollow.

"And that?"

"The academy."

Galek looked pointedly at Kailan. There was no doubt in either of their minds.

Galek shook his head and looked across at the smoke billowing from the building they should have been in by now. The armory was just a pile of rubble and flames licked out of the buildings nearby. He turned back to Kailan and his eyes narrowed in anger. "It's a trap."

* * *

"It's a trap!" makes me think of "Return of the Jedi." Hee hee.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I haven't said this in a while, so I felt it was past due... Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews you've given this story. I wouldn't be writing if it weren't for the constant stream of support you send my way. Your kind words make me want to write for you and it's been fun. I never thought I'd ever finish a complete story and here I am almost at the end of my second in under a year! It's exciting and invigorating and completely your doing. So again, thank you for pushing me and praising me and everything in between. You rock!

**Warning! **Any shirtless shots of Rob Pattinson on the web during the filming of New Moon are completely sparkle free.

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"What the…?!" Jack asked as the building rocked beneath his feet. He motioned Daniel to a nearby window.

"Explosions, Jack."

"I figured that out already, Daniel," Jack said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Can you tell where?"

Daniel shook his head. "Without knowing the town very well, no," he said. "I see at least five pillars of smoke. One of them is pretty close to the castle walls."

"The Garund have more fire power than we suspected," Teal'c said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Daniel said.

Jack frowned at the look on his face. "What is it?"

"I can barely see the ground on the other side of the wall, but it looks like there are a lot of Garund bodies." He looked back to Jack. "I don't see any dead Sharauq."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. Something was wrong. He stood for a moment, his mind in a whir. If the Garund invasion failed, they would be hard pressed to get to the gate.

"Maybe we should just make a run for it," he said.

"We can't do that, Jack," Daniel said. "We made a promise."

"To a vigilante who doesn't exactly appear to have an edge at the moment." He shook his head. "I'm more concerned with getting our people out of here."

"We don't know what's happening yet. We can't just leave them to fend for themselves with a Goa'uld in power."

Jack sighed. Daniel was right. Until they knew what was happening and why they'd been forced into this situation, they couldn't leave. "Let's get going. Maybe His Highness will have some information when we find him."

Daniel nodded and left the window. He and Teal'c took up their positions behind Jack.

OoOoOoOoO

"That didn't sound good," Sam said weakly. She forced herself to sit straighter against the wall and pulled her legs up so her feet were on the floor and she could rest her hands atop her upturned knees. She felt her wound pull painfully, but she pushed aside the pain and focused on bringing the two Major Stones in front of her together into one.

Stone stood at a small window at the back of the closet, his eyes trained on something outside.

"It was an explosion, wasn't it?" Sam asked.

He nodded. "Several."

Sam shook her head. "I don't like it."

"What's not to like?" Stone left the window and sat cross-legged next to Sam. "There's nothing we can do, anyway. Our orders are to stay here." He looked her over from head to foot and shook his head. "And no offense, but even if they weren't, you're in no condition to…"

She had heard enough. Something in Sam's gut said they were missing something. It was an instinct she'd learned to listen to and she wasn't about to start ignoring it now just because she had a little knife wound in her gut. She laid her head against the cool cement wall and sucked in a couple of breaths before she leaned forward to lay her hands on the floor in an attempt to push up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Stone's hand gripped her arm.

She looked him in the eye through the hair that had fallen in her face. Her arms shook with just the small effort she'd made. "I'm going to find out what's going on," she said.

Stone looked at her in disbelief. "You hardly have the energy to sit upright. How do you suppose you're going to make it out of this room?"

"You're going to help me." Sam pushed again at the floor. She managed to stifle her cry of pain at the new pressure in her stomach. It came out as a muffled "mmfff." She closed her eyes tight and continued to struggle to her feet.

Despite his protests, Stone bit his bottom lip and tightened his grip on her arm to help. Once she was on her feet, she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She threw her arm across his shoulders and tried to focus on simply standing.

She'd never felt so weak in her life. Gravity pulled at her wound like it was attached to a twelve-pound pulley. The room spun. Still, she forced her knees to lock and waited until she could see the door clearly before taking a step toward it. Her legs buckled and Stone was unable to hold her weight. She fell. She hit the floor hard and couldn't suppress the cry of pain as she felt stitches in her gut tear.

"This is crazy!" Stone cried. "Are you okay?" She felt his hands trying to roll her to her back.

Biting her tongue, she pushed his hands away and tried to sit up. "I'm fine," she said. Even she could hear the breathy quality of her words. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. "Help me up."

"No. We're waiting here like we were ordered to."

"Stone," Sam said. She put as much authority in her voice as she could. "You can't force me to stay in this room. I'm going."

He gave her a humorless stare. "Major Carter. You're in no condition to fight off a snail right now, so there's no doubt in my mind I could force you to stay."

Sam glared.

He sighed. "Tell me what's so important that you're willing to kill yourself trying to go out there."

She gave a relieved sigh and smiled weakly. "I know that those explosions weren't caused by the Garund."

Stone looked surprised. "How could you possibly know that?"

Sam shook her head. "I spent time with them. On the surface they appear to be cruel, but Kailan…" She met his eyes again. "Kailan was kind. He wouldn't willingly kill the innocent people in town." She rethought the statement. "Not en masse, anyway."

"So, who's responsible then?"

She feared she knew exactly who was responsible, but that would mean the king knew the Garund were coming. Or…

"Either the king was prepared for the Garund attack," Sam said, "or he has some sort of tech hidden here in the castle that is capable of firing at an enemy with a heavy enough payload to shake the ground."

Stone's eyes widened. "If that's the case, the Garund won't have a chance."

Sam nodded. "And if they don't succeed, it'll be that much harder for us to get through the gate."

Stone moved to help Sam stand. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and put the other under her elbow.

With more effort than Sam would have liked, she pushed herself off the floor a second time. She stood stooped for a moment and gathered her strength. She felt sweat trickle down her back as the fevered heat burned under her skin.

"Where do you think we should look first?" Stone asked.

She thought for a moment. "SG-1 went up." She took a tentative step toward the door, then another. Stone reached out a hand and opened it. Sam peeked out. As far as she could tell they were alone. "I suggest we go back down to the dungeon level. In my experience, underground levels tend to hold secrets."

Stone led her out of the small room and into the larger meeting area it was attached to. Together, they maneuvered their way around the large table in the center to the doorway on the opposite side.

"Shouldn't we let Colonel O'Neill know where we're going?" He reached up to the radio on his vest.

It only took her a moment to think that one over. "No," she said. He would never approve. "We'll let him know once we find something."

Stone nodded and tightened his grip around her waist.

OoOoOoOoO

"Well, this is a bust," Jack said. He looked around the large room again hoping to see something he'd missed the first two times. The king's quarters were elaborately decorated and quite spacious. There were tapestries and large pieces of furniture, sparkling doo-dads and even a small wading pool at the far end. But no king.

"There's no one here," Daniel said. He stepped up next to the extremely tall bed and leaned against the thick bedpost.

Jack took one look at the extravagant canopy swathed in sheer curtains and baubles and knew it belonged to a Goa'uld. He was surprised the snake hadn't forced his subjects to plate the walls in gold while they were at it.

"Any ideas?" Jack turned to Teal'c.

Teal'c shook his head. "I have none."

"Don't you find this a little bit odd?" Daniel asked. He was staring at the bed with a perplexed look on his face.

"There are a lot of things I find odd, Daniel. A bed that could have been purchased at _Brothels R Us_ isn't one of them."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No," he said. "The fact that there's a bed here seems odd to me. I mean, he is a Goa'uld, isn't he?"

"You mean, why is it a bed and not—"

"—a sarcophagus," Daniel finished for him. He nodded. "Exactly."

"It is possible he was unable to procure one after his god was vanquished by Thor," Teal'c said as he moved to inspect the objects on a dresser against the far wall.

"True. Still…" His voice trailed off as he glanced around the room, that quizzical look still spread across his face.

"Maybe he wanted to keep up appearances for the people here," Jack supplied. "Who really cares? We have more important things to worry about than a bed."

"O'Neill," Teal'c called from his position at the far side of the room.

Jack looked up at him to find that he held a familiar object in his hand. He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe our good king wasn't as alone as we thought." He stepped up to Teal'c and took the round communication orb from his hand. "Who do you suppose he's been talking to?"

Teal'c raised his eyebrows in response.

"Aha!" Daniel's excited cry drew Jack's attention. He turned his head in time to see the archeologist press against a small golden inlay at the top corner of the headboard. Jack heard a scraping sound and then the bed began to move.

Like a locust's wings spreading apart for flight, the mattress split down the center and opened to reveal… Jack couldn't see, but he was pretty sure he knew what was there. "Is that--?"

"A sarcophagus," Teal'c said, stepping to Daniel's side.

Jack's mind worked quickly. His hope sprang. "Will it work?"

Daniel met his eyes, understanding dawning in their depths. He nodded. "I think so." He leaned over to peer inside. "It seems to be intact."

Jack nodded decisively. "Back downstairs it is."

"Major Carter may not wish to be placed in the sarcophagus, O'Neill."

Jack looked pointedly at Teal'c. "Right now I don't give a damn what she wants."

"I'm the last one to sing the praises of this thing, Teal'c, but Sam's aware that one time won't hurt her," Daniel said.

Before Teal'c had a chance to answer Jack heard something out in the hall. He stiffened instantly and held his hand up to silence his team. He dashed across the room with quiet steps and pushed the door almost shut; he left a thin crack he peaked through just in time to watch as several guards rounded the corner.

Jack got a good look at several staff weapons and zats before one of the guards spotted him and raised his weapon. He slammed the door shut, but it was instantly blasted open again. A steaming hole sat where the handle had been.

"Teal'c!" Jack pushed hard against the door with all his might, but it still kicked back at him as another blast pelted the metal within its frame.

Teal'c reached his side and added his strength to the effort to keep the door closed.

Jack couldn't see Daniel, but he could hear the man ransacking the room to find a hidden exit. "Anything?!" he asked.

"No, Jack! That's the only way out!"

Jack crouched and chanced a look through the still hot hole. The hallway had filled with more guards than he could count. He stood up, stuck the nose of his P-90 through the opening, and fired blindly. He heard shouting.

Daniel moved to the door as Jack removed his gun. The archaeologist peeked through the hole and his eyes widened before he jerked back. The door was pelted again with staff blasts. "Three dead," he reported. "And a whole lot more not dead."

Jack nodded and pulled the pin from a grenade. The others moved back as he threw it out the hole. The answering shouts of the guards told him they were smart enough to figure out what it was. He moved back away from the door as the grenade exploded. The following silence did little to ease his nerves.

Daniel took another peek. Jack returned to put his full weight on the door and waited for Daniel's report. He knew it was only a matter of time before the guards would try to force their way inside. There was no way the grenade had taken them all out.

"Uh, Jack!"

The shooting started up again and the door heaved with each impact.

"I'm kind of busy right now, Daniel!"

"Yeah, but…" Daniel pointed at the hole in the edge of the door. "The captain just called for a sapper."

"Shit."

"What is a sapper?" Teal'c asked.

"They're bringing in someone with a bomb," Daniel explained.

Jack pursed his lips. _Great! _There was nowhere to go. No way out. Then Jack's eyes drifted from the still-open bed to the large bay window on the other side of the wading pool. _Think! Think!_

"Daniel," Jack ordered. "Get a chair under that window!"

"We're too high up, Jack! We'll never survive the fall!"

Jack wanted to growl with frustration. Instead, he shoved his whole weight against the bucking door. Teal'c did the same beside him. They met eyes. "Just do it!"

"Right." Daniel ran from sight and Jack could hear the scraping of a chair across the floor as Daniel followed the order.

OoOoOoOoO

The captain of the guard gave the signal and one of his men rushed the door, a small device held in his hands. He threw the bomb inside through the medium-sized hole at the door's edge and turned to get away from it as fast as he could.

The men filed back around the corner just in time to avoid the whoosh of fire that exploded from the room and down the hall as the bomb detonated.

The captain raised a finger and motioned the men forward. Licks of flames clung to the walls and ceiling, but having no fuel to feed on, quickly burned out. The door hung from its hinges at an angle. The first man to enter the room tore it down and threw it to the floor.

Weapons ready, they entered the blackened room and picked their way through the carnage. Everything was ruined. The tapestries, the cabinets, the bureaus, the bed… they picked their way past the worst of it to find that there was no one left to capture.

"Sir!" one of the guards called.

The captain threaded his way to the far side of the room where a chipped, but still intact wading pool stood. His eyes drew upward to the large window behind it. The glass was broken and a rope was tied to one of the decorative iron bars along its side. His eyes grew wide and he moved to look out the window. The rope hung vacant all the way to the ground far below. "This is your failure!" he said harshly to the guards in his command. "And I will make sure our god knows of your incompetence!" He turned angrily and stomped through the wreckage and out of the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Kailan threw himself to the ground atop the small child he'd just pulled from the rubble of a collapsed home near the destroyed armory. Another explosion rocked the ground.

"Why does the king destroy his own town?!" Galek shouted beside him.

"I do not know!" Kailan yelled to be heard over the blast. He stood and lifted the child from the ground. A woman ran up and grabbed the youth by the arm and pulled him away. Kailan watched them go and spied the chaos around him.

People ran through the streets, screaming and crying as their homes went up in flames. After the initial explosions that Kailan had to assume were intended to destroy all hopes of a Garund success, there had been silence. Then, more explosions. This time, they didn't focus on Garund attack points, rather large neighborhoods of houses. Kailan had circled around once before making his way back to the armory to confirm his fears. The king was systematically wiping out the town.

Why?

"You!" Galek cried as Iain ran up to the group. He'd disappeared early on. Kailan noticed a scrape that was bleeding across his cheek. Dirt smudged his clothes and forehead.

"I am sorry," Iain said, "I had to make sure a family I know nearby found shelter."

"Liar!"

Kailan barely had time to move out of the way before Galek rushed past him, his hands outstretched. They wrapped around Iain's neck and squeezed. "Galek! We do not know it was him," he yelled. In an instant, he was up and trying to pry his friend's hands away.

"What did I do?" Iain gasped. His eyes began to bulge.

"You informed the king where we would be. Our people are dead because of you!" He grimaced and gestured to the wreckage around them. "And now so are yours."

Iain shook his head as emphatically as he could with Galek's strong hands wrapped around his neck. "Not me," he said. The words were choked out.

"Release him!" Darvan cried from behind them.

"It was not me," Iain said again. His face turned red, his mouth open as he reached for air that wasn't easily accessible.

"It had to be you," Galek said. "You were the only one who knew. You were a guard for the king."

"I swear!" Iain said "I did not betray you." His eyes began to roll back into his head. "Hate. Goa'uld. As much. As you."

Kailan didn't know why, but Iain's words rang true. "Galek," he ordered. "Release him."

Galek glared back at Kailan. Around them smoke and debris hung in the air. The sounds of screaming townspeople filled their ears and explosions continued to shake the ground, though no longer in their direct vicinity.

"Release him," Kailan repeated.

Galek's lips pulled back across his teeth in a sneer, but he released Iain's neck with a decisive movement. "If not this Sharauq, then who?"

Kailan shook his head. "Aside from him, the only people to know our plans were our allies within the walls and the people from Earth."

"Our allies would never betray us."

"Agreed," Kailan said, "The Earth teams must be responsible." He shook his head. "No one else knew."

Galen's eyes narrowed. "Did I not tell you they were not to be trusted?"

"I should have listened," Kailan said. He lowered his eyes with regret and guilt. So many people dead. A picture of Sam flashed in his head. For the first time, he wondered if allowing her to live had been a mistake.

"I do not understand," Iain said. His voice was a little rough, but he stood tall beside them, Darvan at his side. "What would they have to gain by turning against the Garund?"

"They have been in league with the king the entire time," Galek said. "They befriended him from the moment they arrived and plotted to kill Tomas."

Iain shook his head. "It doesn't make sense," he said. "If they killed your leader, then why would the king reward them by placing them in the dungeon?"

Kailan didn't know how Iain had come to know Tomas's identity, but he did have a point. It didn't seem logical for the king to reward such a deed by condemning a sick ally to die in a dungeon. Still… it had to be them who had betrayed the Garund. There was no one else.

"I saw the king when he sentenced them to the downs," Iain continued. "It was not friendship that showed on his face." Iain sighed. "In fact, they were rounded up and marched into the city like prisoners of battle." He straightened and something lit his eyes. "Except one."

Kailan shook his head. "Who?"

Iain's face fell. "Someone who was also with you when your leader was killed. Someone who has also been in the service of the king for quite some time… but not as a soldier."

Kailan saw pain in Iain's eyes, perhaps even a tear, but it wasn't until his next statement that he truly knew the source of Iain's distress.

"Someone," Iain said, "who faked his own banishment in order to learn of your plan and then manipulated us all into walking into a trap." He shifted a pleading gaze to the man at his left. "Please tell me I am wrong."

Kailan sucked in air and whipped his eyes to look at the other Sharauq's face.

Darvan stepped back to put distance between them and produced an earth weapon from within the folds of his clothing. He pointed it at Kailan's chest.

"Darvan?" Kailan didn't know why he should be surprised, but he was. He remembered the way the man had acted on the march to the village… how helpful he'd been to Sam. How kind. For him to be the traitor now would mean— "You have been pushing us to rush to our assigned position at the armory since we arrived," he said. "Was it to ensure we would be caught in the blast like the rest?"

Darvan's face twisted in a smile. "My god has passed judgment on his people and found them lacking."

* * *

Chapter twenty-three is already four pages long. Yay! Don't forget how much I love it when you use the little button below. :0)


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I'd like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews for the last chapter. It was exciting to hear from some people I hadn't heard from in a while. :0) My parents visited this week, so I didn't get a lot of time to write (just enough to eek out this one chapter), but since my mom is completely addicted to Jack, I did get to watch several episodes of our favorite show. They rejuvenated me and reminded me why I love these characters so much. And the banter! Oh, the banter! I'm still cracking up at the subtlety of the dialog and how extremely genius it is.

**Warning! **This is perhaps my most serious warning yet. Take heed to my words. Don't bother with going to see "Year One." I was actually grateful for the tornado warning that shut off the movie after 45 minutes and sent us scrambling to the shelter. Consider yourselves warned. :0)

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Your god?!" Iain asked, his face twisted with shock. "You have betrayed your people for a deceiver!"

Darvan's lips drew back from his teeth. "He is Goa'uld," he said. "His power is far greater than our own. I am lucky he found me in the mines as the betrayer Thor intruded upon his kingdom. I helped him and he in return bestowed upon me his mercy and trust."

"But your sister," Iain cried, "your family!"

"Have been spared if you did what I asked," Darvan said. "Had you remained with them, you, too would have been spared from the town's destruction."

Iain shook his head. "Darvan, do not do this."

"It is done," Darvan said. "I serve my god." He brought his other hand up to steady his aim at Kailan.

Kailan felt Galek stiffen beside him.

"And there is just one more task to be done before the king's fleet arrives."

"Fleet?" Kailan asked.

Darvan sneered and pulled the trigger.

Kailan heard the shot and flinched. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of blue and heard a pained shout before Galek's body tackled him to the ground. In a panic, Kailan pushed at Galek's weight. He couldn't see what was happening. "Galek! Where are you hurt?!"

"I am not," Galek said into his ear. He lifted his weight off of Kailan and moved to the side.

Kailan sat up and saw Iain, his body on the ground… still. Kailan's eyes widened. He crawled to him and rolled him onto his back.

Iain's eyes opened with a grunt. Blood had begun to flower on his blue shirt from the wound in his chest.

"Why?" Kailan asked.

Galek pressed his hands to Iain's wound, but Kailan knew it was no use. Already, blood bubbled from the man's lips.

"He spoke… of the Goa'uld as if…" Iain sucked in a warbled gasp. "As if he were a god."

Kailan nodded.

Iain reached up a hand and grabbed Kailan's shoulder. "You must not let… the Goa'uld win. Darvan betrays… us all."

Kailan nodded and looked up to find that the man at least partially responsible for the chaos around them was nowhere to be seen.

OoOoOoOoO

Jack felt sweat run down the middle of his back. He listened to the sound of his teammates' breathing. He tried to shift his hip a bit, but there was nowhere to move. Teal'c's large hulk pressed tight against his chest so he barely had room to breathe, much less find a comfortable position on his hip.

"I feel like a sardine that's gone bad," he grumbled.

"We're not exactly comfortable either, Jack," Daniel said. "It's not like we had a lot of choices."

"Don't get testy, Daniel. I'm just saying." Jack gave a sigh and closed his eyes. It didn't make any difference. Their hiding place was just as dark with them open.

"Why did the lights go out?" he asked.

"I think the explosion broke the sarcophagus." Daniel said.

"We _can_ still get out though, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel said quickly.

Relief flooded through Jack. "Good."

"Well," Daniel added, "I'm pretty sure we will, I mean it's not exactly like I've ever tried it--"

"You are on my arm, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c interrupted.

"Oh, sorry."

Jack rolled his eyes. Maybe it would have been better just to take his chances with the guards outside. He wondered how long it would take them to search the room, realize they weren't there, and leave— that was, _if_ the king had kept the presence of the sarcophagus a secret as he suspected. However long it was, it couldn't be too soon.

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

Sam fought the urge to snap at Stone. She was growing tired of him asking her that. Instead, she just shook her head. "If I sit down, I won't get back up," she said. Unfortunately, there was a lot of truth to the statement. Her legs shook more than she let on and it took all her strength to force each step. The stairs had been the worst. Stone wasn't the strongest man in the world, so she'd had to hold herself upright all the way down. Once at the bottom, she stood against the wall while he checked her wound.

"You're bleeding through your shirt," he told her.

"Popped some stitches when I fell in the closet."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Stone asked angrily.

She glared. "Because it took so damn long to get you to agree to leave, I didn't want to press my luck!"

Stone pursed his lips. "I didn't bring anything to stitch you up."

"I'll live," she said. "Let's just get moving."

Twenty minutes later and she thought if they didn't find what they were looking for soon, she'd fall down again.

"Have we been down this way yet?" Stone asked. He pointed down a long hallway that appeared to be a dead end.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "There aren't any rooms down that hall."

Stone shook his head. "So?"

"…So why build a hallway that leads to nowhere?" Sam felt a shiver run down her spine and tried to ignore the fevered soreness that ran through her muscles with each movement.

"He likes mazes?"

Sam chuckled despite the situation. "Not likely. Let's take a look."

Together, they headed down the hallway. Sam's eyes ran across the walls floor to ceiling as they went. Nothing seemed odd or out of place… aside from the fact that the hall existed.

"I don't see anything."

Sam pursed her lips. "Me either." They stopped at the end of the hall. "Nowhere else to go," she said. There had been far too many dead ends that turned out to be anything but in her day for her to ignore this one. She reached out her hand and ran her palm along the cool stone.

"What is it?" Stone asked at the curious frown that crossed Sam's brow.

"This stone doesn't feel like stone," she said, then winced. She looked sheepishly at her partner. "No pun intended."

His smile reached his eyes. "Har har," he said.

Sam turned her attention back to the wall. It definitely wasn't stone… and it was warm.

Stone reached out to touch it. His hand slid along one of the grooves between the bricks. His eyes widened. "You're right," he said.

Sam flinched as a pain shot from her stomach. She was suddenly very aware of all the time she'd spent on her feet. The wall in front of her appeared to expand and contract and the floor shifted underneath her. She shook her head. "I need to sit down," she said.

Stone nodded and quickly moved her to the wall beside him. With his help, Sam slid down to the floor and stretched her legs out in front of her. She leaned her head back and sighed heavily while she tried to force the world to stop wavering.

He held out a canteen and she took it. Its weight was almost too heavy for Sam to lift. She put it to her lips and took a long pull. The water was warm, but it felt good going down. She held onto the canister but let it rest against her thigh as she raised her gaze back to the odd wall. Something was off, but what? "That wall isn't supposed to be there," she said. "It's going to move somehow."

"How do you know?"

She smiled. "I just know." She gestured with the canteen as she brought it back up to her lips. "Feel around the edges." She took a sip.

Stone rose from where he knelt beside her and stepped up to the wall. He started at the far side and began running his hands along the corners. "What am I looking for?"

Sam shrugged. "A button. An indention. A sign that says 'press here…'" She let the canteen fall to the floor between her legs and pressed her fingers to her pounding temples.

"Right," he said. His fingers searched the stone for what she described.

Sam laid her head back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, hands were shaking her awake. She blinked hard and forced Stone's worried face into focus.

"There you are," he said with a relieved sigh.

"I'm here," she croaked, though she wished she were still asleep. The ache in her head had become a strong pounding and the fire in her stomach was magnified. Her shirt felt damp across her back and shoulders, but wet against her stomach.

"I couldn't wake you," he said. "I was beginning to worry."

She nodded and accepted the water he offered. "We don't have time for worry," she said.

"I should go back and get the supplies to sew you back up," he said. "You're losing blood again."

Sam shook her head. "Like I said…"

"We don't have time," Stone finished. "It's a wonder you've survived this long with that death wish of yours."

"Death wish?" She gave a weak smile. "No. We just won't get through the gate until we figure out what this Goa'uld's game is. And I'm betting," she gestured with her head, "the answer's behind that wall."

"Speaking of that," he said with a sudden smile, "I think I found something."

Sam sat up straighter. "What?"

"There's some writing carved into the edge on the right side," he said. "It's so small you'd miss it if you weren't looking for it."

She felt excitement brush past the pain and tried to push herself from the floor. "Show me."

He helped her get to her feet and led her to the wall. The writing was tiny. Stone was right; you'd never see it if you weren't looking for it. "I don't have Daniel's talent for language," she said, "but I think this is the Goa'uld equivalent of a 'press here to enter.'" She touched the symbol. They both stepped back quickly as a loud grinding sound filled the corridor. The far side of the wall scraped inward across the floor. The opening stood just wide enough for a person to pass through.

"How'd you…?"

Sam smiled. "I knew the magic word."

"Open sesame," he said.

"Something like that," she said. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait and let Colonel O'Neill know where we're going? I mean, going through this wall isn't exactly the same as roaming the halls."

Sam sighed and leaned heavily against the wall. Stone was right. She'd pushed it just coming down here. The Colonel would be angry if she went any farther without at least checking in. She reached up and pressed the button on her radio. "Colonel," she said. "Come in."

"Copy, Carter." The Colonel's voice was hushed and sounded a bit muffled. "Everything alright?"

"We're back in the dungeon," she said. She took his cue and lowered the volume of her voice.

"You're what?"

"Something didn't feel right, sir, so when the explosions went off outside I decided to check things out down here."

"You decided?" There wasn't any mistaking the anger in his voice. "You're in no condition to be trekking around this castle."

"We found a hidden passageway," she said quickly. "We think it's definitely worth checking out, Colonel."

Silence, then. "You're injured, Major. The passageway can wait. Get back to the closet and rest."

"Jack," Daniel's voice came through the radio. It was hushed as well. "We probably shouldn't be talking. They may hear you."

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"No worries, Carter. We're just hiding from the bad guys." His voice grew firm. "Which is exactly what you should be doing. If they catch you you're in no shape to fight."

Sam pursed her lips in frustration. "Sir," she said. "We're here. I'm fine." The last was a lie, she knew, but he needed to hear it. "We may not get another chance at this and it's possible the answer to why we're here may be yards away."

Silence.

"Sir, I think it's more than worth checking out and from the sound of things on your end, you're in no position to get here."

From the sigh on the other end, Sam knew she had won. "Fine, Major," he said. "Check it out, but I want you to get back to safety the second Major Stone feels it has become too much for you."

Sam met Stone's eyes. "Yes, sir," she said.

"I mean it, Major," the Colonel said, "he's the boss."

She frowned. "Copy, sir." She released the talk button on the radio and turned back to Stone.

"We should mark the wall somehow so they can find us," Stone said.

Sam nodded. She reached her hand down to her wet shirt. Her palm came back red. She pressed it against the wall atop the symbols.

"That's morbid," he said.

"But effective," she answered. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoO

Reynolds exited the castle ready to fight. What he saw instead was a town in chaos and the soldiers at a loss as to why it was happening or how to stop it. It became instantly obvious that only the guards who remained within the castle walls had been privy to the knowledge of the king's true agenda and identity.

Also obvious was the fact that the only part of the town that didn't seem to be on fire was the castle itself. Instantly, he made a decision. "Get as many as you can into the castle!" he yelled to his men. He reached and tied his bandana over his mouth and nose to keep from inhaling debris.

Nearby guards responded to the authority in his voice and took up the mission as well. They began catching people as they ran by and herding them through the narrow opening at the entrance of the castle.

Since the guards' goal was no longer to keep people out of the castle, Reynolds and his team ventured a bit farther than he would have originally allowed. Along the way, they guided people in the direction of safety until he decided they'd gone far enough.

On their way back another explosion took down a building beside them. When Reynolds pulled himself up off the ground he heard screaming coming from underneath the rubble. Without thought he jumped up, intent on freeing whoever was trapped inside.

Reynolds shoved hard against a heavy section of wall that lay atop the wreckage. Beside him a man in the blue uniform of the king's infantry stepped in to help. His face twisted with the effort.

Around them it was a hot war zone. Explosions rocked the ground almost constantly, sending shrapnel blasting into the air. Reynolds had to duck to avoid being hit by the larger pieces.

"Move around to check the other side!" he called to his men, who followed his order immediately.

The guard beside him groaned as they hefted the downed wall piece. It wasn't enough. Reynolds felt his arms shake and its weight began to slip from his hands.

Then it didn't seem so heavy.

He looked up to see a few more men, their strong arms straining as they took on the bulk of the lifting. The wall section rose again and they were able to move it, finally, off and away. He stepped aside to let two of his men bend down to help the bloodied man they'd freed. Reynolds turned to face the newcomers warily. He'd recognized them the second he saw them.

"Have your people been successful within the castle?" Kailan didn't waste any time.

Reynolds nodded. "They're working on it," he said. "I was sent out to clear a path for you to get inside."

Kailan pursed his lips. "It appears we are not the only ones to move in that direction."

"No. The attack is on the town, but the castle seems to be safe," Reynolds said. "We couldn't allow--"

"I understand," Kailan interrupted.

"Once inside, where are we to go?" Galek asked. It was the first time Reynolds had heard the man speak.

"Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel went to the upper floors to look for the king," Reynolds answered. "And I just intercepted some radio chatter saying that Major Carter and a member of the medical team are searching down in the dungeon."

Kailan's eyes took on a look Reynolds wasn't able to interpret. "Sam is alive?"

Reynolds nodded. "And doing what Major Carter does." He met the confused looks of the two men and chuckled. "She can't stand to stay out of the action even when she should."

Again, he couldn't read Kailan's gaze. Still, the leader turned to his companion decisively. "I must go up to join O'Neill. You find Sam in the dungeon."

Galek's eyes narrowed noticeably, but he said nothing. Reynolds had a feeling he wasn't happy with his assignment. Then he remembered. This was the man who had stabbed Carter. At that point, he made a decision. He watched the two men go and motioned to Sands.

"Follow the shorter one. Make sure his agenda is to help."

"And if it isn't?"

Reynolds met his soldier's eyes. "Take him out."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Reviews are more than welcome. Random ponderings are also fun. They make life more interesting. :0) By the way, I completely recommend you go see "Up." So good. To quote my favorite character (loosely): "You are my master. I just met you and I love you. Squirrel!"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **A funny thing happened to me with this chapter. I went out of state for a week and ended up stuck there when my returning bus decided to overbook itself. I thought of you the whole time... I promise! Those of you who are friends on my facebook knew what was going on, but for those of you who aren't (you're all invited, by the way), I felt oh so guilty to leave you hanging like that. Anyway, here's the chapter that some of you probably thought would never arrive. There are only a couple more to go now! I can't believe we're almost there. I continue to relish your words of encouragement and support. Keep 'em coming. :0D

**Warnings: **Never ride Greyhound. The seats are uncomfortable, the bathroom smells, they overbook their buses, and you may get stuck behind a young flatulent woman for eight hours like I did. :0S

**Disclaimer: **These characters rock! I wish I could claim them as my own. I've been watching a lot of Sam/Jack music videos on youtube. Maybe that's why I felt the need to mention how totally cool they are. I'm feeling the Smallville itch now, too. I guess that comes from watching two seasons at my parents' house while I waited to come home. Yay Clois! :0)

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to all of you who have been asking for more Carter. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Sam focused on the sound of her feet shuffling on the floor of the hallway. She trained her eyes straight ahead and concentrated on making it to the next column along the wall. Then the next. Then the next.

She willed her legs to keep moving, her stomach muscles to keep holding her upright. She was completely aware that, with each passing minute, Stone had to take on more and more of her weight.

_I'm not going to be able to make it back. _The thought drifted through her mind against her will. The reality of her situation frustrated her. She wasn't used to being the liability. And now she'd bitten off more than she could chew and her team would have to come for her. Stone wouldn't wait much longer before making the call.

She glanced over at him and saw that he was watching her. His eyes betrayed nothing but she knew what he was thinking.

"I see the end of the hallway," he said with a sympathetic tone that surprised her.

She nodded. "I see it." The words came out on a pant and they were all she had the energy for. She went back to focusing on each step. Right. Left. Right.

The hallway grew brighter the farther they advanced. She could tell that there was a room around the corner just out of sight. Light spilled from it like a beacon.

As they drew nearer, Sam put a finger to her lips. Stone nodded and moved them closer to the left-hand wall.

When they were close enough, Sam peeked around into the room. She shook her head. "There's nobody there," she said.

Stone helped her round the corner and they stepped into a lavishly decorated lair. The walls were lined with gold and technology she recognized as Goa'uld sat along the far wall.

"Guess he didn't go without the usual amenities after all," Stone said with a raised eyebrow.

"Guess not." Sam spotted a chair near the computer and pointed to it. Her legs were about to buckle and she didn't want to end up on the floor again.

Stone helped her to it and she sat with a groan.

"I'm calling O'Neill," he said and reached up to the button on his radio.

Sam held out a hand. "No. I'm okay now." She turned toward the computer to prove it. Her fingers flew fast across the panel.

"I take it you know how to work one of these things," Stone said.

"Like I've been doing it all my life," she said with a tight smile. What she really wanted to do was sleep for a month, but she wasn't about to let Stone know that. She also didn't want him to know about the spots that swam before her eyes.

"What are you looking for?" The light from the screen cast Stone's face in an eerie glow.

"Answers," Sam said.

Stone nodded. "And you think you'll find them here?"

"It's possible he's kept a log of some sort."

"Dear diary, today I ousted my master Goa'uld and led a slave rebellion?"

Sam chuckled. "Goa'uld are very aware of their self-importance. It's more likely he's kept a record so generations from now his followers will still be able to see how wonderful he was way back when."

"Finding anything?"

Sam sighed. "Not yet," she said. "I just got it up and running."

"Then move your arm out of the way. Let me get a look at what you did to my stitches."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That's it," Jack said. He patted the palm of his hand against the inside of the lid of the sarcophagus. "It's time."

"We can't be sure we've given them enough time," Daniel said. "What if the guards are still out there?"

"Then we'll deal with it," Jack said. "I'm done." He patted the lid again. "Teal'c?"

"The control should be located near Daniel Jackson's shoulder."

"I knew that," Daniel said. The sarcophagus gave a whir and the lights flickered back on then off again. The lid didn't move.

"Daniel?"

"I don't know, Jack." Daniel's voice was full of frustration.

"Are you certain you pressed the correct button?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes." Another whir filled the small space. The lights flickered again and then went out.

"Can we force it open?" Jack tried to shift so he could free his other hand from beneath him, but it was no use.

"I do not believe so," Teal'c said.

A grinding sound followed by Daniel's "Aha!" sent the tension that was building in Jack's stomach out his mouth in the form of a heavy sigh. The top moved away and Jack was greeted by the natural light that spilled into the room through the windows. The air was less than fresh, though. Its charred flavor matched the blackened ceiling that was revealed as the lid of the sarcophagus moved away. Dust fell on top of him and he coughed.

Jack sat up and reached for the weapon that had been digging into his hip. He was sure its indention would be in his leg for several hours, but forced the pain aside. His eyes took in the room in an instant. No one was there. "Looks like they left this party."

Teal'c nodded beside him. "They must not have been aware of the sarcophagus's presence."

"I'll take it," Jack said. "Daniel, great idea."

"I don't think it was my idea, Jack."

"Still," Jack said as he climbed up and over the edge of the box. He expected there to be a mattress but it had all burned away in the explosion so he landed hard on the floor. He was back up on his feet in an instant, though. "Let's not do that again."

Daniel was a bit more careful and sat up on the edge of the sarcophagus before dropping easily to the floor. "Ah, come on, Jack. Some cultures encapsulate male tribe members for days at a time for ritualistic bonding that is said to create ties of brotherhood that last a lifetime."

"Yeah, well, I don't knock man-to-man bonding, but I really feel I'm close enough to you already." Jack threw a smile at Teal'c and moved through the rubble to the doorway. He could hear Daniel doing the same and Teal'c climbing out of the ruined sarcophagus behind them.

"It appears Major Carter will not benefit from the presence of the sarcophagus," the Jaffa said.

Jack pursed his lips. The thought had occurred to him not long after the lights went out inside. "Yeah," he said. He tried to climb around a beam that had fallen from the ceiling.

Daniel found a different route to the door. He got there before Jack and peeked out through the smoke. He stiffened and stepped back quickly.

"Jack," Daniel's voice was urgent. "There's someone coming."

Jack made it to the doorway, Teal'c close behind, and heard footsteps followed by the sound of someone stumbling—on more debris in the hallway, he assumed—and a pained expletive. He motioned for the team to flank either side of the gaping door. They moved into place and held their weapons ready.

The footsteps slowed and then stopped just on the other side. He felt, rather than heard the person come up against the wall opposite Teal'c.

Jack pointed across the opening to Teal'c, then brought his fists together purposefully. He pointed to the other side of the wall.

Teal'c nodded and stiffened. In a blur, he reached around the wall and grabbed for the intruder. He pulled hard and threw the person past them and into the room. He landed hard on the floor and slid.

"Kailan?" Daniel was the first to speak.

Jack rolled his eyes and let his shoulders slump.

Kailan looked up at them, his face a mask of shock and a little anger. The latter flashed quickly across his features and then was gone. He matched gazes with Teal'c and nodded. "You are not only strong, but quick."

Teal'c bowed slightly before reaching out a hand.

Kailan accepted the offer and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"What is going on out there?" Jack asked. "We heard explosions."

Kailan's eyes narrowed. "The attack was a trap. We have been betrayed from within."

"Betrayed?" Daniel asked. "Your people seem so loyal."

"Not ours," Kailan said. "A Sharauq masquerading as Garund." He stood to his full height and adjusted his quiver. "At the time we were scheduled to be at our targets they all erupted with fire. My group was late and avoided destruction."

"If that is the case, the explosions should have ceased when the last of the targets was eliminated," Teal'c said.

Kailan shook his head. "The king does not only wish our deaths, but seeks to destroy all those inside the town's walls."

"Why would he do that?" Jack asked. "There's not a lot of glory in being the king of the dead."

"Agreed," Kailan said, "But this is what I was told by the traitor."

"And where is this traitor now?"

"I do not know. He ran from us when his identity was revealed to us by his sister's husband."

That sounded just a little too familiar. "Wait a minute," Jack said. "Darvan?"

Kailan nodded.

"Could he have gotten inside the castle?" Daniel asked.

"I do not know."

"Jack, Sam thinks he's a friend. If he finds her—"

Jack nodded and reached for his radio. "Yeah, Daniel," he said. "I got it."

OoOoOoOoO

"This doesn't make sense," Sam said.

Stone leaned in closer. "You can't read it?"

She shook her head. "No. I can read it just fine." She blinked hard to clear the spots from her vision and fought the urge to reach up and rub her throbbing temples. "It just doesn't make sense. According to this, the king has set charges all over the place. The way they're configured, they could take out the whole town save the castle."

"Why would he do that?"

Sam had no idea. She read as fast as she could. With each new screen, she became more concerned. "He definitely intends to kill everyone except for the people in the mines. He's hoping it will be a message to them to resubmit."

"There are a lot of ways to take control other than killing the ones who are actually still loyal to him."

"I don't understand it any more than you do."

"I do not understand either," came a voice from the doorway. "The town has turned to flames."

Sam whipped around, her hand flying to her gun atop the panel. Then her shoulders slumped with relief. "Darvan."

Darvan smiled and approached her. "It is good to see you well, Sam."

"Well as can be," she said. She turned back to the screen and laid her gun back down.

"What is this place?" Sam could tell from his voice he was looking around at the golden room, his eyes catching the extravagance of Goa'uld interior decorating at its finest.

"Your king has hidden this room from your people, Darvan," Sam said, her eyes intent on the words in front of her. "And this is a computer. He was able to control things and record his history here."

"I have never seen anything like it." He stepped to her side. She glanced up long enough to see his eyes trained on the screen. "What form of writing is this?"

"It's Goa'uld," Stone said.

"And you can read it?"

"Major Carter can."

The two continued talking, but Sam tuned them out. One particular file caught her attention. She opened it and felt her heart leap. "Uh oh," she said.

Both men turned their attention to her. "Uh oh?" Stone asked.

Sam nodded. "There are several Goa'uld vessels en route." She maneuvered to a different screen. "They're hailing the king."

"Can you answer?"

Sam shook her head and read as the content of the transmission was instantly transcribed into the computer. "The king already has."

"How?"

"He must have another communication station inside the castle."

"Can you tell what they're saying?"

Sam nodded. "But they're talking too fast." She shook her head with frustration. "Daniel would be much better at this," she mumbled.

"You mean, what they're saying verbally is translating to text? Can they do that?" Stone asked.

Sam shrugged. "We use the technology at home. It stands to reason the Goa'uld would be able to do the same." She bit her lip. "I'm more concerned with what they have to say than how they say it."

"Perhaps they merely wish to greet each other and be on their way," Darvan said.

"No," Sam answered. "That's not the impression I'm getting." She pointed to a few words. "This stands for 'fleet.' And this is the king's reply to the initial greeting. It's basically 'I look forward to your arrival.'" She watched the words flash in front of her more quickly than she could translate, but she felt her eyes widen as an all too familiar phrase came up.

"What is it?" Stone asked. His face showed his concern.

She glanced at him and licked her lips. "Bad news."

"What?" Darvan asked.

Sam looked back at the screen and read aloud. "Hail Apophis."

"Who is Apophis?"

"Another Goa'uld— much stronger than your king." Stone gripped his gun more tightly. "Apophis is coming here?"

Sam nodded. "The king is thanking him for the generous gift and says his people eagerly await the arrival of their god."

"So Apophis gains another planet to rule," Stone said. He stepped back and rubbed a hand across his face.

"I don't think so," Sam answered. "I think the king is talking about himself." Her eyes narrowed so she could refocus the words that had gone blurry; she blew out air in frustration. "The word's not 'arrival,'" she corrected herself. "It's 'rise.'"

"The people await the rise of their god?" Darvan asked sarcastically. "Not likely."

"It's a pretty large leap from king to god," Stone said.

"Not if he has the power of a fleet to back him up."

"Why would Apophis just hand over ships to a lesser Goa'uld who can't even control the people he already rules?"

Sam closed her eyes in sudden realization. "He's going to trade _us_ for them."

Darvan's eyes widened. "Are you truly that valuable?" he asked.

"To Apophis?" Sam asked with a chuckle she didn't feel. She shrugged. "Teal'c's the most valuable. They have a history," she answered. "The rest of us have been ornery enough to make him 'value' us."

Stone shook his head. "Still, even with the promise to turn you over, do you really think Apophis would hand ships over to someone who isn't strong enough to handle them?"

"The king needs to get control of his assets so he can put on a show of power when Apophis arrives," Sam said. Her eyebrows rose. "He needs to get rid of the rebellion."

"How does that necessitate the massacre of his followers?" Stone asked.

Sam shook her head and swiveled her chair to face him. "They don't like the Goa'uld any more than the Garund do," she said. "Darvan is proof of that." She gestured to the man beside them. "And the Sharauq haven't been deprived of freedom like the Garund. They're armed and organized."

"Easier to kill them than to deal with the revolt that will happen when Apophis appears in the sky?"

Sam nodded. "He needed to gain control of the Garund as well. Hence, the assassination of their leader."

"He thought it would make them fall in line if they lost Tomas," Stone said.

"Only it backfired on him," Darvan said, his eyes lighting. "Instead of scaring the Garund into submission, it angered them and caused him some real problems."

"Still," Sam said, "the assassination is the key." She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

"The king needed help."

"I can think of many Sharauq who would be willing to assassinate a Garund leader," Darvan said.

Sam agreed. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead, her attention turned inward. "But not too many who could get close enough to do it."

"Maybe he expected you to do it to avoid capture," Stone said.

Sam shook her head. "No. He couldn't know I would do anything like that." But that didn't mean someone else couldn't use the opportunity. She sat back up, bringing the room back into focus.

"What is it?"

Just then their radios crackled to life. "Major Carter, copy." The Colonel's voice came through the speakers.

Sam reached up, her mind playing out a scenario, and absently depressed the button. "Sir?" She let it go again.

"What is it?" Stone asked again.

"I was just thinking. I wasn't the planned assassin, but maybe I was the bait to lure the Garund in so they would take the murderer into their midst."

"But that would mean—"

A sudden gunshot sent Stone to the floor before he could finish his sentence. Sam bolted up out of her chair, her hand grabbing up her gun. She pointed it at their attacker and found herself staring into the barrel of a handgun. She spared a glance at Stone's body and knew from the red hole in his forehead and blank stare in his eyes that he was dead.

"Be advised," the colonel's voice said over the radio, "Darvan isn't a friendly. If you see him, shoot to kill, Major."

"Yes, Major," Darvan sneered. "That's good advice."

* * *

I love that Darvan's a baddy. I intended on it all along, but second-guessed myself when so many of you expressed how much you liked him. Then I thought again, and decided to just chuckle in glee and wring my hands together while I happily waited to spring him on you. Hee hee. Fun.

You guys rock!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: After two weeks of boxes and heavy lifting, I am finally completely moved in to my new place. Needless to say, I'm in dire need of a good chiropractor now. :0) On a different note, I think I'm officially in Stargate withdrawal. I need to see new stuff or I think I'll go mad. How many days until October?! **

**Warning! I often end my sentences with a preposition and I don't say "Ka" until I've tried it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Major, come in." The Colonel's voice seemed incredibly loud in the otherwise silent room. It bounced off the ornate walls with a clear echo.

"He's going to know something's wrong if I don't answer it," Sam said, gesturing to her radio.

The man in front of her shook his head. "And if you _do_ answer it, you'll let him _know_ something's wrong. Do you think I am stupid?"

"Darvan," she said, "I don't understand why you're doing this." Her eyes fell to the weapon that was pointed at her chest and she forced her body not to betray her. "Those are your people dying up there."

"They are not _my_ people." He took a step closer; anger flashed across his face. "They mean nothing to me compared to my god."

Sam felt disbelief rise in her chest. Was this the same man who had been so gentle with her as they'd marched through the desert and then mountains toward the Garund village? "Your god? Darvan, he's a Goa'uld!" She gripped her own gun tighter, willing her arm not to shake as she trained it on him.

"My god has never hidden his identity from _me_," he said. "I was but a boy and from the day I met him in the mines he was gracious enough to allow me to serve as spy. It was his generosity alone that permitted me to later become his First Prime." Darvan straightened his back with pride.

Sam felt her eyes widen. "I've never seen a First Prime who was so..." she struggled to find the right word.

"Weak?"

Carter shrugged and half mumbled, "I was going to say mild mannered, but okay."

If Darvan was insulted, he didn't show it. "My god did not need muscle. He needed smarts and loyalty. There were only a select few who were entrusted with his true identity. I was found to be the greatest among them."

"But _why _ally yourself with a Goa'uld?"

"What did I ever have before I met him? A life of slavery. Suffering." Darvan's eyes narrowed to slits. "I watched my parents die from sickness in the mines. I knew what future lay ahead for me." He focused on her then. "But I was smarter than them."

"Your people were free. Had you not helped him—"

"Someone else would have."

"Carter!"

Darvan waved his hand at the radio. "Turn that thing off. I grow tired of O'Neill's voice."

Sam didn't move. "You act like you're in charge here, Darvan." She motioned with her gun. "But I'm willing to bet I'm a much better shot."

Darvan smiled. "Sam." His shoulders relaxed in a deceptively friendly posture, his tone mocking. "You can barely lift the weight of your weapon." He took a sudden and unexpected step toward her.

Sam lifted her gun warningly and blinked sweat from her eyes. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead.

He stopped and laughed. "And your reactions are sluggish."

"I'm still fast enough," she said.

"Then why haven't you shot me yet?"

She countered with a question. "Why did you help me when we were taken by the Garund?" She brought her other hand up to steady the gun.

"If you were dead, they had no reason to keep _me_ alive. A lowly scientist is not worth the effort. Besides, there had to be someone else to blame for the assassination and since the Garund decided the Jaffa was too much trouble to take along, I had to settle for you." His face had taken on a look of satisfaction that unsettled her stomach.

"I promise I won't mistake ambition for kindness again," she said. Pain shot down her legs. She needed to sit down.

"There won't be a need," he said. "As soon as Apophis arrives with my god's fleet, you will not be forced to look on me again."

Sam frowned. "It was a mistake to arm us," she said. "Apophis won't hand over anything to the king if he hasn't regained control of the planet before Apophis arrives. He'll try to take us and go right through you and your _king_ to do it."

Darvan shifted his weight. "It was my idiot brother's mistake," he said. His lips pulled back. "I did not realize how resourceful he could be or I would have used someone else." He grinned. "No matter. He has paid for his disloyalty."

"You killed him."

Darvan nodded. "And if what you've said is true, Apophis will not mind so much if you are already dead when he gets here, either. After all, it is the Jaffa and Daniel he wants most."

Sam pursed her lips thinking she definitely shouldn't have allowed him that little tidbit of information. Even as she thought it, she sensed a change in his demeanor. She anticipated his movement and squeezed off a shot. The gun flew from his hands and she smiled. "I told you my reaction time was fine."

His lips pulled back in anger and he rushed her. She squeezed off another shot before his body barreled into hers. She heard his pained grunt and then his full weight shoved her back against the computer panel. She lost her grip on the gun and it hit the floor loudly.

Darvan's fist slammed into her cheek and stars exploded around her. For such a small guy, he packed a lot of strength in his right hook.

She lifted her knee to his groin and connected with the soft tissue there. She jabbed her fingers at his eyes. Blood flowed from the gaping hole in his shoulder where her bullet had hit its mark.

Even his pain was not enough to offset her weakness, though. Her blows lacked strength and her world had begun to swim again.

His elbow came down hard on her wound and dug in.

Sam cried out. Her legs buckled under her and her full weight lay limp against the panel, pinned down by the onslaught.

The pressure let up. Strong fingers wrapped around her neck. Sam didn't have strength left to fight. It took all she had to reach up and make one last attempt at his eyes. She gasped for air, but there wasn't any to be had. Her eyes rolled back up into her head and she knew. This was where she was going to die.

OoOoOoOoO

Reynolds popped out from the cover he'd found behind a well-used wooden utility cart and fired off shots in rapid succession. Several guards fell to the ground, only to be replaced with more. The explosions had stopped and soon after, guards holding staff weapons and zats had spilled from behind the castle's walls into the town. No doubt to finish the job the bombs had started. He was beginning to realize the enormity of what the king had planned for his people.

Women screamed as they were pulled from what buildings still stood to be massacred in the streets. Beside him, a couple cried openly as they huddled together, hidden—for now—from the carnage. He didn't have time to comfort them. His team had been steadily pushed back from their desired destination… the entrance to the castle. He'd been separated from them when a building fell between them. He'd radioed them ahead, assuring them he'd find a way around. Now, he could hear the sound of their weapons fire somewhere ahead of him in the distance.

Somehow, he needed to find his way to them and together they had to cut off the king's access to the town. The guards needed to be stopped.

The ground beneath him seemed to shake and he felt a large presence approaching from behind. He turned quickly, his gun ready, then lowered it just as fast. One of the men who'd helped him earlier rushed toward him, dodging staff blasts. His blue jacket hung undone, exposing a dirty white shirt underneath.

Reynolds spun in the direction of the heaviest fire and squeezed off a few shots to cover the man. Amazingly, he avoided getting shot and threw himself down beside Reynolds.

"Our king has turned against us," he said. His breath came in fast pants, his body leaning against the cart heavily as he dragged in air.

"I'd say that's pretty obvious," Reynolds said.

The man shook his head. "We did not know," he said. "We treated you poorly at his orders and he rewarded us with death."

"Your town can still be saved. He has many men and stronger weapons, but you outnumber him even after all he has managed to kill."

The man nodded. "Those who were unaware of the king's plans are of one mind," he said. "We have gathered near the square and are ready to reclaim our town." He nodded to the gun in Reynolds's hand. "We humbly ask your help and promise to grant you all you wish should you lend the weight of your weapons and fight with us."

"We never wished any ill will to your town," Reynolds said. He ducked an incoming blast and popped up again to shoot an advancing guard. "Your best bet of retaking the town is to rush the castle and kill the king. With no one to follow, the rest will probably surrender."

The man smiled. "We thought the same," he said. He held out his hand. "I am Orwin."

Reynolds took the hand and shook it. "Reynolds," he said. "How soon can your men be here?"

"If you will clear the way for me once more, I will leave and be back with them before the moon reaches its highest."

Reynolds eyed the bright circle in the sky and figured that would be in about an hour. He nodded and took position so he could cover Orwin's exit. He hoped things were going better inside the castle than they were outside. His gut told him SG-1 would be able to find the king and stop him. They had yet to fail at pulling a miracle out of their collective hats.

OoOoOoOoO

"The situation out here is grim, Colonel, but I think the townspeople are ready to fight back," Reynolds reported.

Jack ran down the hallway, his eyes on Teal'c's back as his finger reached up to the radio attached to his vest. "Define grim."

"Many of the buildings have been destroyed and at least four dozen men have made their way out of the castle intent on killing the survivors."

Jack pursed his lips. He rounded a corner and spied the stairs at the end of a hallway. He pushed more speed and made it to them in less than a minute. Kailan was right beside him as he took the steps two at a time. "What's your plan?"

"I spoke with one of the guards. Apparently, not all of them were in on the king's plans. He says they've gathered and are ready to go on the offensive."

"How many?"

"I'm not sure, sir, but however many they are, it'll have to do. The town won't survive much more."

The sound of machine gun fire interrupted the transmission. A couple seconds later Reynolds returned. "The plan is to rush the gate and cut off whatever men the king still plans to send outside."

Jack nodded. "Keep me informed. Don't attempt to take the gate if he can't deliver enough men."

"Copy."

The radio went silent and Jack turned his attention back to the hallway below. He slowed a bit. They'd be visible to anyone down there before they made it all the way down the stairs. He held up a fist and his team came to a halt. He inched downward, and hugged the wall beside him. The others followed suit. When they reached the bottom, they found the hallway empty.

"Which way do you suppose they went?" Daniel asked. The stairway had emptied out into the middle of a hallway.

Jack frowned and reached for his radio, knowing it would be as silent as it had been the last time he'd tried. "Carter."

Daniel met Jack's eyes and shook his head.

"Come in, Major," Jack said.

Nothing.

Jack looked down one direction of the hall and then the other. He thought he remembered their cells being down to the right. He pointed to the left. "That way."

OoOoOoOoO

Sam's hands fell limp to the top of the console. She felt the heat of Darvan's breath on her face. She fought for air and found none. Her ears began to ring.

And then Darvan's weight disappeared.

She lay, panting, fighting to keep from collapsing to the floor.

She failed.

Her boneless legs folded beneath her. She slid down the panel and crashed onto the cement with a jarring thud. She barely registered the pain. The sounds around her reminded her of being under water.

There was muffled shouting. She tried to focus. She knew her eyes were open but her vision refused to show her anything but a dull grey background to accompany the confusing sounds that came from nearby; grunts and furniture being knocked about.

She willed awareness to come back to her quickly. She blinked her eyes, squeezed them tight. She felt something hard beneath her hip. It hurt. She concentrated on it, used it to focus.

The room cleared in front of her and she turned her head. Her eyes widened and she reached for the object underneath her. A few feet away Darvan was locked in battle with his attacker.

Kailan. His back was to her, his bare flesh slick with sweat as he landed a blow to Darvan's gut.

Darvan gave an oomph, but retaliated instantly, throwing his entire weight downward at Kailan's knees.

Thrown off balance, the Garund landed hard.

Sam's hand finally made contact with the object beneath her. She wrapped her fingers around the comforting weight of her gun.

Just then her eyes met Darvan's. Knowing what she had in her hand, he pushed up from the floor and half ran-half crawled toward her. His assailant made a grab for him, but he was too quick.

Sam tugged the gun free, her hand and the weapon wet from the blood that pooled on the floor beneath her. Darvan was on her before she could get off a shot. He knocked the gun away with his left hand while his right elbow swung around and slammed against her cheek. His knee landed heavy on her stomach.

Just before she lost consciousness, a savage war-cry rang out, followed by the blast of a gun. Darvan's body crashed down on top of her, his sightless eyes hovering just above hers.

Then he was shoved off her and she looked up. Her heart stuttered and her eyes widened.

Surprisingly gentle fingers went to her cheek.

Not Kailan. "Galek?"

Confusion. Pain. Then darkness.

OoOoOoOoO

"Carter!" Jack tried the radio again. They'd been in the basement for at least ten minutes now and there was no sign of where she'd gone. Stone had told them there was a secret passageway. Surely they'd marked the way somehow.

"Jack," Daniel called. "Here!" He turned down a hallway that seemed to end at a wall. It wasn't until they were nearly to the end that Jack saw a darker shadow at one end than the other and a clear red handprint halfway up the edge.

Teal'c stepped up to the print. "It is blood."

Jack nodded, not surprised. He pushed his anger aside. Now wasn't the time, but when they returned to Earth, he'd have something to say to Stone for allowing Carter to move forward when she'd obviously not been well enough.

"She can be very convincing, Jack."

Jack looked at Daniel. How did the man know him so well? "Yeah," was all he said and he stepped next to Teal'c to inspect the wall.

"You believe this to be Sam's blood?"

Daniel nodded at Kailan. "She doesn't always know when to quit."

Kailan smiled. "Actually," he said, "I do not believe she knows what the word means."

Jack had to agree.

There was a clear gap where the back wall should have joined the one at its perpendicular. Teal'c gave it a shove and it moved.

"Looks like this is the place," Jack said. "Teal'c, open the door."

Teal'c nodded and leaned against the wall with all his weight. The sound of stone grinding against stone made Jack's teeth itch. When the opening was wide enough, Jack lifted his weapon to the ready and led the way into the newly revealed hall.

He had just enough time to notice light cast from a distance against the gold-covered walls before he heard a gunshot.

His heart in his throat, Jack didn't even bother casting a glance at the others before he broke into a run. He slid to a stop and moved to the side of the open archway that led into a room at the end of the hall. Kailan fell in beside him.

Daniel and Teal'c took position on the opposite side and waited while Jack peeked around to assess the situation.

What he saw sent him around the corner and into the room in an instant. Darvan and Stone lay dead on the floor. Jack didn't waste time worrying about them. His eyes were trained on the man who knelt over Carter with a gun in his hand.

"Galek!" he shouted a warning and aimed for a kill shot.

* * *

Robert Picardo is my hero. I need to write something that includes him next time.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here it is... the chapter I thought would never find its way here! Thanks so much for your kind words and patience as I negotiate my way through a difficult time in my life. I appreciate it more than you know. I hope the wait was worth it. I tried, anyway. :0) I'm hard at work on chapter twenty-seven, and then it's on to the epilogue! We're almost there, folks! I could almost do a happy dance knowing I'm almost finished with my second story ever (wow, that's a lot of 'almosts')! Yay! It's all for you, so enjoy.**

**Warning! People are hardly ever what they seem. Beware the ones who are too nice or too mean. The former is usually hiding something and the latter is usually afraid. Hmm... that's a bit serious. Here's a lighter warning: (clears throat) Beware the smiling dentist. It's usually a sign he's in for a lot of money and you're in for time in his chair of torture. :0)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Reynolds could no longer hear his team's weapon-fire. He'd been unable to advance toward them, forced to go around yet another obstacle—this time a burning cul-de-sac of buildings. He'd radioed ahead for the team to be watching for the arrival of Orwin and his men, and then he'd sought a way around. The venture had taken him to the outskirts of the industrial section of town. The smokestacks of the naquadah refinery rivaled the height of the castle towers. The complex of buildings was surrounded by smaller workshops. Black powder covered the ground and the air smelled heavily of sulfur.

Despite the obvious deserted feel of this part of town Reynolds kept his eyes peeled and his weapon ready. He hoped Orwin knew of a quicker route to the castle than he did. Otherwise, he'd get there and have to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

The sound of falling metal put him on guard. He turned quickly to the right and eyed the shadows inside the open door of a metal shop. Another crash assured him there was someone inside. He hustled up to put his back against the wall that flanked the door and peeked around to get a look.

"What do you think it is?" a female voice asked. Reynolds saw two silhouettes in the corner.

"I do not know," came a male response. "I have never seen anything like it."

"Why do you suppose those lights are blinking like that?"

_Villagers, _Reynolds thought, _and probably not armed. _His curiosity sent him quickly through the door where he hugged the inside wall out of sight. He knew the shadows hid him just as they hid the couple.

"I do not think we should touch it, Maris," the man said.

"Is it dangerous?"

"How should I know?" The man sounded irritated. "But I do not think it wise to take any chances."

Reynolds snuck closer. The item in question came into sight and his eyes widened. It was an orb, about the size of a beach ball. Lights flashed across the top which was plated in gold. It looked very much like the mine SG-1 had attempted to reprogram in space above a planet in the Tobin system.

Curious. The king must have planted it here to explode with the others. So why hadn't it gone off?

The man, ignoring his own advice, crouched down to inspect the bomb. He touched something and the device gave a quiet beep. The woman stepped back, her hands covering her mouth in fright.

Reynolds stepped forward before the man could touch it again. He raised his gun in warning. "Step away," he commanded.

The man and woman jumped with surprise. The man stepped away from the object and wrapped his arm protectively around Maris' shoulders before guiding her back.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. "But what you're playing with is no toy."

The man nodded.

"What's your name?"

"I-I-I'm Darin," the man stammered, "and this is my wife, Maris." His eyes glanced around to make sure Reynolds was alone. "We ran from the evil in the town to hide here and found this." He gestured to the bomb.

Reynolds nodded. "I'm one of the good guys. You're safe." He stepped toward the orb, his eyes still on the couple. "Can I trust you to stay put while I take a look?"

"You can," Darin said.

Reynolds lowered his gun a bit, though he kept his finger near the trigger. His eyes skimmed the device but couldn't readily see why it hadn't detonated. The fact that the lights worked told him that its electrics were still running.

"What is it?" Darin asked.

"It's one of the devices that caused the explosions in town," Reynolds said.

Maris's eyes widened. "Maybe we should go," she said in a shaky voice.

Reynolds went down to one knee and glanced at the base of the ball. He noticed that one of the plates was sticking out a bit from the rest of the sphere. He touched it and it swung open to reveal the detonator. Its display was stalled in a countdown written in Goa'uld. He opened the door a little wider and the display winked on and off. He shifted to get a better look and swung the door back and forth. The electrics blinked again inside the panel.

Reynolds chuckled. "It can't be something that simple," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Darin asked.

Reynolds stuck his finger into the space near the hinge of the panel door and felt around. He smiled when he encountered the switch he'd expected. This machine was far simpler than the one Carter had fiddled with months ago. The switch inside the hinge ensured that the device wasn't armed until it was depressed by the fully latched panel door. The bomb hadn't detonated because whoever set the bomb here hadn't made sure the panel was closed completely.

He stood and turned to the couple. "I don't suppose I could convince you nice folks to help me carry that?"

OoOoOoOoO

Galek stiffened.

Jack saw him through a cloud of barely contained fury. Carter lay motionless beside the savage whose fingers were stained with her blood. Jack's finger itched where it rested on his weapon's sensitive trigger. "Back away," he barked.

The Garund didn't follow the order. His back still to SG-1, he slowly lifted his hands away from Carter and let the gun fall to the floor. "I did not harm your woman, O'Neill." His voice was strained and he dragged in air as if he'd just run a mile.

"I said back away." Jack took a step forward. "Do not _think_ I will hesitate to shoot your sorry ass."

"O'Neill," Kailan said from somewhere behind Jack. "If Galek says he is not responsible, then he is not responsible."

"All evidence to the contrary," Teal'c said.

"And Teal'c has great instincts," Jack added. His eyes flitted between his officer on the floor and his target.

"Galek," Kailan said. "Do as O'Neill says."

Galek nodded and stood slowly. He stepped away from Carter, but to the side instead of toward the men of SG-1.

Jack kept him sighted until he was near the wall. "Down on your knees," he ordered.

Galek did as told and Jack lowered his weapon. He knew Daniel and Teal'c had the two Garund covered. In three steps he was beside Carter. He knelt and put a hand to her shoulder. There was a new shiner growing across her cheek. He looked down at her stomach and saw that several of her stitches had broken. The wound looked angrier than ever. He shook his head and ground his teeth.

"Carter," he said. He took her chin and turned her face toward him. Then he released it and gave her cheek a little pat. "Carter."

Carter's eyes opened slightly. He watched her pupils track until they found him. He didn't think she was completely aware, though. She gave no indication that she understood what she saw. Then her eyes rolled back up into her head and she was out again.

Jack pushed his fear for her aside and turned on the balls of his feet toward the rest.

"How is she, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Not good." His eyes found Galek. "Explain."

"I entered the room and found that one," he pointed to Darvan's body nearby, "wrestling with the woman. He was going to kill her. I prevented it."

Jack stood and eyed the man who knelt on his knees. Something in his eyes told Jack to trust him, but… "You're the reason she couldn't protect herself in the first place and now I'm supposed to believe you've had a change of heart?"

"You are an ally, O'Neill," Kailan said. "When Galek mistreated Sam, you were not."

"Just like that, huh?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

Galek nodded. "I have done what you should have and taken care of the woman's safety. That I allowed myself to go so low as to enter into combat with a female should be proof enough that my loyalty is true." His face remained unreadable, but Jack could see the disgust in his eyes. He ignored it and motioned for Daniel to check Darvan and Stone.

OoOoOoOoO

The battle was raging by the time Reynolds and the pair carrying the bomb came within sight of the castle entrance. The guards had fallen back just inside the castle walls and fired on the advancing SG team and Orwin's men.

"Status," Reynolds barked into his radio.

"Not so good, sir," came the reply. They've fallen behind the walls and we can't go any farther. Short of a miracle, I don't know how we're going to get in."

"I may have that miracle," Reynolds said. "I'm approaching on the east side. Have two men meet me." He ducked into a doorway where he had clear view of the battle and motioned for Maris and Darin to follow.

Once inside, the two set the device on the floor and turned as one to Reynolds.

Reynolds peeked outside and saw two men approaching. He recognized Orwin as one of the men.

He turned to the couple. "Stay here until the fighting stops." Then he stepped outside to meet the men.

OoOoOoOoO

Daniel put a finger to first Darvan's neck and then Stone's and shook his head.

Jack gave a tight nod. After spending the last few days pent up with Stone it wasn't an easy loss. He pushed the emotions down and turned his attention to Kailan while Daniel moved to help Carter. "I'd like to trust you, but this one," he pointed a thumb to Galek, "isn't in the club yet."

Kailan nodded. "I understand, but you cannot battle beside someone you call enemy."

"You'd be surprised," Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill," Reynolds's voice came through the radio.

"Go ahead," Jack answered.

"I need to know where you are. Things are about to get interesting."

Jack wondered what _that_ meant. "We're in the basement."

"That's perfect," Reynolds said, relief in his voice. "Stay put until the show's over."

"The show?"

"Can't take time to explain," Reynolds said. "Just don't leave the basement."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too, sir." The radio went silent.

"Well, boys and girls," Jack said, his eyes falling to Galek at the last word. "Looks like we stay put."

"May I move, O'Neill?" Galek asked.

"Once I make sure you're not armed." Jack met Teal'c's eyes.

Teal'c nodded and stepped forward to check Galek for weapons.

Jack saw the blue electric shot from the zat before he heard it. The charge enveloped Teal'c from behind and the big man fell to the floor.

Jack swung around instantly, his gun ready in his hands.

Where there was once a wall a new entrance stood. Several of the castle's guards streamed in behind their king who wore a very familiar device on his hand, its center stone pointed at the unconscious Carter on the floor.

"Lay down your weapon, O'Neill, or your team will lose a member," the king said smugly.

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you sure this will work?" Reynolds yelled to be heard over the blast weapons fire.

Orwin turned from where he hunkered down to avoid being hit. "Zander is the best driver I know!" he shouted. "He'll get through!"

Even as the words left the man's mouth a carriage pulled by three horses crashed through their line and made a straight shot at the castle entrance. Immediately the blaster fire turned toward the new threat.

"Keep him covered!" Reynolds yelled into the radio.

Flaming arrows and machinegun fire sent the guards in the gateway back behind the walls while the guards in the turrets continued to blast away at the approaching vehicle.

"If they knew what was in that thing," Reynolds said, "they wouldn't be firing at it."

Orwin nodded and turned his attention back to the carriage. "Come on, Zander," he said under his breath.

The carriage sped closer. A blast took down the lead horse. It stumbled, tripping up the other two. They tumbled down to the ground. The driver jumped free just as the carriage rolled. It was too late, though. The momentum carried the vehicle forward until it crashed into the wall next to the open gate.

"Wait for it," Reynolds called. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time. "Take cover!"

He followed his own order and threw himself to the ground, hands over his head. He had no clue the size of explosion to expect.

The answer came almost immediately. The carriage blew apart in a gigantic ball of fire. The ground shook and flames reached up into the sky. Sizzling debris rained down on everyone, setting fire to rooftops and singeing their hair and eyebrows.

Reynolds rolled over and watched the fireworks with a grin on his face. "Now that's how it's done!" he hooted.

Then his eyes lifted farther and widened, the smile falling completely from his face. "Just great."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack set his gun gingerly on the floor and motioned for Daniel and Kailan to do the same. "You look a little desperate, Your Kingship," he said.

The king smiled, though the gesture didn't reach his eyes. "On the contrary," he said, "I am about to get everything I've worked for."

"What might that be?" Daniel asked. He came up beside Jack as the lead Jaffa motioned them together.

"My own fleet. A title. The respect of the System Lords."

"Oh, _that's_ worth the trouble."

"It is, O'Neill. You do not understand what it is like to go from a position of power to nothing."

Jack shook his head and gestured at the gold plated walls. "You had a kingdom. That's hardly nothing."

"A kingdom on a world cut off from an entire universe of possibilities," the king said. "Hardly suitable for a Goa'uld."

"You had a gate," Daniel said. "Why didn't you just leave?"

"He was in disgrace," Teal'c said weakly. He pushed himself from the floor, his limbs a little shaky. Jack moved to help, but stopped when the guards jerked their weapons at him in warning. "There would be nothing to gain from leaving."

"Exactly," the king agreed. "That is, until you arrived."

"How lucky for you." Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Without you, I am a king. Once I turn you over to Apophis, I will be Goa'uld once again." He turned to Galek, who still knelt on the floor. "No thanks to your failure, Galek."

Galek stiffened, his eyes turning to fire.

Jack saw a look of confusion light Kailan's face.

"Galek? What does he speak of?"

Galek was uncharacteristically silent. He lowered his eyes to the floor and his shoulders slumped. "It isn't what it seems," he said. "He lied to me."

"Oh, I didn't lie," the king said. "Did I not tell you that your actions would allow you to come back to your people and lead them?"

Galek's head shot up and he glared at the king. "I was trading the life of a woman warrior! A blasphemer of battle! Not my friend!" His voice rose in pitch and anger.

"You conspired with the king?" Kailan asked quietly.

"He caught me outside the town the week before the Tau'ri arrived for their final negotiations," Galek said. "I thought he would kill me, but instead, I was led into a meeting room and given food."

"Where you betrayed us," Kailan said matter of factly.

"No, brother," Galek said with a shake of his head. "My deal was supposed to turn prying eyes from our tribe and allow me back into the mines… not as a slave, but as the leader of our people there. They were to be freed."

"And all you had to do was deliver Carter up to the wolves and ensure your own leader's assassination?" Jack shook his head.

"No," Galek said. "I was supposed to lead you and your team away from the town and keep you away until the king was ready for your return." Galek lowered his head again with shame. "The king told me if I took the woman, you would follow."

"Why go to all the trouble?"

"He did not say."

"And you trusted him." Jack pursed his lips and put his hands to his hips. "That worked well."

"He didn't want us to leave before Apophis arrived," Daniel said.

"He told me where you would be. Told me to take the woman… said he didn't care what happened to her as long as you believed her to be alive." He gestured to Jack. "I did not know he intended to kill Tomas."

The king crossed his arms smugly, seemingly enjoying Galek's distress.

"And yet you aspired to rule," Kailan spat.

Galek shook his head. "I aspired to lead our people to salvation."

"But it backfired," Daniel said. He turned to the king. "You thought killing Tomas would squash your rebellion and instead it enflamed the Garund both here in town and in the mines." He turned to Galek. "So in a way, your actions _have_ freed your people."

"Not for long," the king said. "Things did not go as planned, but I have been able to accomplish what was necessary. All those in this city will be destroyed. No one who saw me as a kind leader will remain when Apophis arrives to trade a small fleet for you."

"You still have the rebellion in the mines to take care of," Jack said. "Apophis won't trust you with any fleet if he thinks you don't have control of your own people."

The king's eyebrows lifted. "But the Garund sent their best men here to the city this evening." He smiled. "Most are dead. Once they hear of this in the mines, they will lose their urge to fight."

Just then the building shook and bits of ceiling crashed down around them. Several Jaffa lost their balance and fell. Jack bent his knees to keep his balance. Reynolds' surprise, he guessed.

"You underestimate the will of the Garund," Kailan said. The lights overhead flickered.

"And also my will to see you dead," Galek warned. His eyes were hooded, but the tone of his voice shook with anger.

At that moment the console nearby beeped and a deep voice came through the com. It spoke the language of the Goa'uld. Jack turned to Teal'c for a translation even as the king stiffened in surprise.

"T?" Jack asked.

Teal'c turned a serious face to Jack, his voice calm. "Apophis has arrived," he said.

* * *

You know I love it when you use the little green button below. Critiques of story and writing are always welcome-- positive or not so positive. Personal attacks are not. :0)

Is anyone else super excited we're only a month away from Universe?!


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: So, I know it's been a while. Things got in the way of my posting this earlier... too many things to go into. Needless to say, I am grateful you have been so kind in your messages to me. I appreciate that. I know it's hard to wait so long for a chapter, especially at the end. I would once again like to send my heartfelt thanks to sbz for beta reading this story for me. You make me a better writer and for that I am eternally grateful. For the readers, this is the final chapter of this story (short the epilogue). I hope it was worth the wait. :0)**

**Warning! When around many children with swine flu and other maladies, make sure you scrub with bleach until the skin is raw... then when you end up with the worst flu you've ever had anyway, chuck it all and ask everyone why you even bothered with hygiene in the first place.**

* * *

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"There, you see?" the king gloated. "Your time here is almost over." He stood a bit taller and brushed invisible lint from his sleeve.

"If you think Apophis will give you anything, you're nuts," Jack said.

Daniel nodded. "He'll turn on you and take this world as his own."

The king smiled, stepped to the console, and looked at the blips indicating that there were ships in orbit. "Three Ha'tak," he said, "just as Apophis promised. Two are fully manned and will belong to me once you are turned over." He nudged Carter's hand out of his way with his foot and moved to another panel. "My Lord has kept his end of the bargain."

"Just because the ships are there, doesn't mean they're yours," Jack said.

The king didn't appear to be listening. He moved his hand across the panel. "Lord Apophis," he said.

A gold-capped Apophis appeared on the screen in front of the king. "Have you prepared to accept my Jaffa?"

"I have the trade secured and will activate the rings momentarily."

Jack glanced at Teal'c and raised an eyebrow. _Rings?_

Teal'c shrugged and looked around the room.

Jack couldn't see any sign of rings but had no doubt they were there. He spied a large fur rug on the far side of the room and his eyes narrowed.

Apophis gave a curt nod. "Do not keep me waiting long," he said. The screen winked out.

The radio on Jack's shoulder crackled to life. Reynolds' voice came through. It seemed tense. "Colonel," he said. "Colonel come in."

"Take their communication devices," the king ordered one of his Jaffa.

The man nodded and approached Daniel, who was nearest. The Jaffa grabbed the radio from Daniel's vest and attached it to his own belt.

"Sir," Reynolds continued. "We've taken out the guards at the entrance to the castle and the town's police force has entered the building." There was a sigh. "I'd say it was time to celebrate if I weren't seeing several Ha'tak in the sky overhead. Copy?"

Jack felt his radio pulled roughly from his vest. He frowned. "Your castle isn't yours anymore," he said to the king.

"It is," the leader said. "As soon as the Jaffa from my fleet join us on the ground we will retake what has been lost." He gestured to another of his men. "Clear the rings."

Jack watched the soldier move purposefully toward the rug he'd spied earlier and kick at its edges, revealing the distinct coloring of a set of rings on the floor..

"I have had no use for them," the king said when he noticed the direction of Jack's gaze. "So I had them hidden from sight." He nodded toward the computer. "As was this until recently." He moved his hand and the board flashed. "All is operational now."

He stepped around Carter and put his hands on his hips. "It will not be long now before Apophis arrives on the planet."

"Where he will see your inadequacies," Daniel said. "You aren't thinking this through. You're about to lose everything."

The rings lit and the electric hum warned that they were about to be activated from above.

Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rang through the room and the control panel erupted in a shower of sparks. Jack's gaze jerked to the origin of the blast. Carter lay on her back, her arms extended, gun in hand. "By the time Apophis is able to get his men on the ground," she said in a weak, but steady voice, "the men in the castle will find you."

The king's face twisted in fury. He raised the hand that was gloved in his own weapon and aimed it at her.

Jack didn't take time to think. He threw the whole weight of his body at the king, knocking him to the floor and sending the blast from the hand device harmlessly into the wall. The gold plating split and bits of stone from underneath spat out at them.

Instantly, the room turned to chaos. Teal'c and Daniel rushed the guards before they had time to fire their staff weapons. Kailan ducked the blue spray from a zat and tackled the guard responsible.

Jack rolled with the king across the floor, well aware of the deadly weapon attached to his hand. He put all his weight into holding the limb away from his head and chest. The king drew up his legs and shoved with all his Goa'uld strength. Jack felt the blow in his lower stomach and the air rushed from his lungs.

The hum of the rings grew louder. Something didn't sound right. The king shot to his feet and stood in the center just as naquadah circles stacked around him. In a flash of light he was gone and in his place stood three men wearing the head of a jackal.

A loud buzzing sound replaced the hum of the rings and across the room the console exploded. The blast threw the men nearby from their feet and the lights winked out. The combatants froze in the sudden pitch black and an eerie silence feel over the room.

OoOoOoOoO

Why wouldn't SG-1 answer the radio?

Reynolds felt his heart beat faster at the sight of the three large ships hovering overhead. He'd never seen one so close before. Usually the Goa'uld sent smaller ships into a planet's atmosphere.

There'd be Jaffa on the ground soon. He was sure of it. He turned to Darin. "Is there a way for those ships to drop Jaffa quickly?"

Darin shook his head. "When the Goa'uld ruled here he had a transport system that resembled the gate in the center of town. The king had it destroyed after the dark days were over."

_Rings,_ Reynolds thought. He hoped Darin was right. If there were rings nearby the situation could turn from bad to worse pretty quickly. "Then the only other way without landing ships would be the Stargate," he said.

OoOoOoOoO

"Colonel, come in!" Reynolds's voice cut through the silence. A blast of staff fire lit the room as one of the newly deposited Jaffa shot at the man attached to the radio. The guard shouted in pain and then hit the floor dead. In the brief illumination, Jack spied his gun lying on the floor near the rubble of the destroyed panel. He rolled toward it. His hands touched the cold metal as the room went dark again.

"You just killed an ally, genius!" he called out, then rolled to the left to avoid the anticipated staff blast. There was a quick flash of light and the floor where he'd been sizzled. He aimed and fired in the direction of the shooter. The sound was deafening in the otherwise quiet room. He heard the Jaffa fall.

There was a snap and then a hiss. Jack was instantly blinded by the flare Teal'c lit and threw to the center of the room. He heard Teal'c take advantage of everyone's temporary blindness as one of the enemies gave a loud grunt and then landed with a thud on the floor.

As his eyes adjusted to the new light, Jack took in the damage done by the explosion. The ring pad was destroyed. The floor was scorched from the center. Whatever damage Carter had managed on the panel must have been enough to make the rings malfunction when they were activated. Several men lay dead or unconscious near both the panel and the rings, but his team was still outnumbered. Now that they could see, everyone began to move again. He watched Teal'c roll again to dodge a staff blast.

"Daniel!" Jack yelled. "The radio! Tell Reynolds to secure the gate!"

Daniel, who was near the dead guard who'd taken the radio, nodded. "Right!" He ducked down and grabbed it.

Jack couldn't see what happened after that. He ducked the swing of a staff weapon, kicked out with his legs and swept the Jaffa to the floor.

OoOoOoOoO

Reynolds was both surprised and relieved to hear his radio crackle to life. "Major Reynolds." He recognized Dr. Jackson's voice.

"Nice to hear a friendly voice," Reynolds said with a smile.

"Jack's tied up right now… actually, we all are," Daniel said. He sounded a bit winded. Reynolds thought he heard the sound of a staff weapon being discharged in the background.

"We're on our way," he said with a nod and made ready to round his men up.

"No," Daniel said. "Jack wants you to secure the gate. If even one of those Ha'tak has a gate onboard…"

Reynolds nodded. "I understand. Hopefully it's not too late to dial out."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hold him!" Kailan shouted at Jack.

Jack tightened his grip on the castle guard he held in a full nelson and spun toward Kailan's voice. Before he could see what was happening, Kailan rushed forward with something in his hands. Jack felt the impact as that something was jabbed forcefully into the guard's chest. Jack let the guard go before whatever it was had the opportunity to continue on into his own body. He threw Kailan a dirty look. "You a fan of kabobs?"

Kailan shook his head. "I do not understand."

Jack waved him off and looked around in the flickering shadows cast from the flare at the center of the room. Teal'c was giving Daniel a hand up from the floor and Galek bent to claim a staff weapon for himself. Carter had rolled over to her stomach and was attempting to push herself up. Her arms shook at the elbows from the effort and he was afraid she'd hurt herself when they gave out.

Kailan made it to Carter before anyone else could. Jack watched him kneel down beside her and help her sit up against his upturned leg. All color washed from her face and Jack worried she'd end up back on the floor.

Jack stood beside Kailan and crossed his arms, assessing whether she needed medical attention now or if it could wait.

His answer came from the radio in Daniel's hand.

"Colonel!"

Jack reached out a hand and Daniel tossed him the radio. He pressed the button. "Go ahead."

"We've got birds in the sky, sir."

Teal'c stepped up beside Jack. "With the rings broken, Apophis will be forced to land his men on the planet. Their numbers will be limited at first."

Jack nodded. "How far from the Stargate?" he asked into the radio.

"We'll be there in five minutes. If they've got a gate, they'll have had plenty of time to use it."

"Understood," Jack said, "just do the best you can." He turned to Daniel. "Round up the weapons. See what's what. We're probably going to have to blast our way out of here."

Daniel left his side and Teal'c frowned. "With three Ha'tak overhead, Apophis will eventually overtake us. It would be wise to find a safe place and remain where he will not find us."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "Teal'c? Suggesting we hide?"

Teal'c gave a short bow. "A lesson I learned from the Tau'ri."

Jack thought he saw the hint of a smile.

"There will be no need," Kailan said. "We will help you get through the Stargate to your home before this planet is overrun."

Jack shook his head. "There's no way to get all of your people through in time."

"My people will stay and fight," Kailan said. "You have already been inconvenienced enough."

_Inconvenienced? _Jack thought. That was putting things a bit lightly. Still, the situation here was about to get pretty bad for these people. "I don't think you understand—"

"I understand what will happen, O'Neill. We have been ruled by two Goa'uld." He turned to look straight at Jack, his eyes hard. "You have not."

"Your people don't deserve this," Carter said weakly.

Kailan glanced down at her and squeezed her shoulder. Jack didn't like the familiar act. "What could you do to stop it were you to remain?" Kailan asked. He looked back up at Jack. "What magic would you use? Apophis has three ships full of men and weapons. Your teams number eight."

Jack knew he was right but that didn't mean he had to feel great about it.

"This is not your fight," Kailan continued, "it never has been." He turned his head and glanced at Galek, who lowered his head. "The king brought you into our troubles and you have suffered enough for it." His eyes met Carter's again.

She shook her head. "At least come with us," she said. "You don't _all_ have to suffer."

"No. I will stay with my people. Their fate is mine."

"If we are to leave, we must hurry," Teal'c said.

Jack nodded. "Teal'c." He motioned toward Carter with his head.

Teal'c crouched down and lifted Carter from the floor. Jack saw her face blanch and she winced. There was a small smear of blood on the floor where she'd been.

"You good to go?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Though I'm not complaining about the decision to get home, sir," she admitted.

He reached out and squeezed her forearm. She gave him a small smile, which he answered, and then he turned to his team. "Reynolds will be at the gate in a few minutes, but it'll probably be the first place Apophis's Jaffa try to secure. We'll need to hurry." He clipped his gun to his vest and took the zat Daniel handed him.

Kailan accepted the staff weapon he was handed and nodded to Galek, who fell in beside him. Whatever their problems were, the loyalty would outweigh the rest. Jack had felt the same about several of the men he'd worked with in the past. His current team had bonds that were even stronger.

"We should not find trouble inside the castle if what your man says is true," Kailan said.

Jack nodded. "Seems they've made nice. We'll see once we get out there."

Daniel picked up Carter's firearm from the floor and handed it to her. Her grasp on it was weak and she let its weight carry her hand down so it rested on her chest. She blinked and it took her a few moments to open her eyes again.

Jack met Daniel's worried look and nodded. It was time to get her back to the SGC. Past time. "Okay. Let's go."

OoOoOoOoO

"There's the gate!" Reynolds shouted over the whine of Death Gliders overhead. They had yet to start firing but he knew it was only a matter of time. The metal ring stood alone and quiet in the center of the square. There must not have been a gate on one of the ships. Reynolds sighed with relief and reached up to his radio. "Colonel!"

"Copy," O'Neill answered immediately.

"The gate is inactive and unguarded."

"That's good news, Reynolds. Dial us home and hold the gate."

Reynolds nodded with a smile and gestured to his men on either side of him. They readied to run. "Can I take that to mean you'll be joining us, sir?"

"We're on our way."

"Good to hear. We'll keep the lights on." Reynolds gave the go and his team ran out into the square. Immediately, the engines on the Death Gliders grew louder as the piloting Jaffa spotted the team out in the open and turned to intercept them.

Soon the whine of the gliders was drowned out by the sound of explosions on the ground as they took aim and fired. One of the ceremonial statues nearby erupted and spat debris over them. Reynolds closed his eyes and plowed through it.

"They won't want to destroy the gate!" he yelled. "When you get there use it as cover, but don't get in the way of the engaging event horizon!"

The DHD was just in front of him. He didn't think they'd risk its destruction. Whoever this Goa'uld was, he'd want a working gate if he were to take the planet as his own. He slid to a stop in front of it and began to seek out the symbols he'd need to dial Earth.

He cheated a glance skyward to find it empty. "Where'd they go?" he called to the men rushing for the gate.

"I don't know!"

Reynolds shook his head and hit the last symbol. The blue vortex of an opening wormhole whooshed out from the gate and then settled into the rippling face of the event horizon. "Whatever their reason for disappearing," he said, running toward the steps up to the gate, "it can't be one we're going to like!"

OoOoOoOoO

It felt like so long since Jack had been outside. The area was flooded with light from the Ha'tak vessels that hovered above.

In the distance he could hear Death Gliders. He hoped they'd stay away long enough for their trek to the center of town to go without much ado.

Kailan went ahead and lifted his staff weapon at the ready. He stepped down the stairs and led them to the outer gate. Jack followed close behind, and then the rest of SG-1. Galek took up the rear. They hadn't encountered any resistance through the building. Every time they ran into anyone the person had moved to the side and let them pass. Jack thought it was a tribute to Reynolds that their attitude toward them had changed so completely.

"Do you think Reynolds did all this?" Daniel asked.

Jack scanned the devastation that used to be the front gate. It was black and twisted, but there had been some attempt to free a path through the wreckage. He glanced back at Teal'c, who carried Carter and his forehead wrinkled. There was no way Teal'c could maneuver through the destruction without putting her down at some point.

A tired Carter seemed to read his mind. "I can do it," she said.

Jack lifted his eyes to the lightening sky. He could see the large Ha'taks hovering there, but he couldn't see the more dangerous Death Gliders. Where were they?

"It appears there is a clearing here," Kailan said from ahead.

Jack snapped his attention back to the littered ground and stepped over a large blackened stone. Kailan's back muscles tensed as he used his hands to push up and over a larger stone that had once been a part of the wall.

Jack released his gun so he could do the same. Once over the obstacle, he turned back to watch Daniel push to the top of the rock and then turn back to take Carter's shaking hand. Teal'c gently lowered her down so she sat atop the rock next to Daniel, who jumped down to the other side to help her over. Once on her feet, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she put her arm around his shoulder. Her hand was red with blood and it left smears on his jacket. Teal'c cleared the boulder easily and moved to her other side.

"It does not appear to be much farther, O'Neill," Kailan said. He was already climbing the next obstacle.

This rock was a bit larger than the last. There was no way around. The wall that hadn't tumbled with the blast blocked their way on either side. Kailan was right. This _was _the path of least resistance—probably cleared by the guards trying to get inside after the blast. Jack hopped up and reached back for Carter's hand. She put one down on the rock and took his in her other. Teal'c and Daniel gave her a leg up and Jack pulled.

Her face contorted, but she made no sound. He even felt a bit of strength in the grip on his hand. She was intent on pulling her own weight. He was surprised she could stand.

He held her to his side after she lowered herself down to her feet again. She swayed and he tightened his grip. They took a step forward together to get out of Daniel's way, who landed with a hop on the ground. Carter stumbled and he came up alongside her to help Jack take her weight. Rocks of various shape and size littered the ground, making their footing shaky.

There was just one more climb to make, but it really would be a climb.

From behind them came a deep rumble. Jack recognized the sound. He turned and saw in the distance the silhouette of an Al'kesh coming in behind the castle. "Must move faster!" he announced.

The rest looked back at what he'd seen and quickly pushed forward. The sound grew louder as they climbed. Jack stumbled on a couple loose rocks but recovered to push higher.

Kailan reached the top first. He reached down to help Jack. "Keep going," he said. "I've got her."

Jack paused a second then nodded. He began his descent down the other side. The debris field on this side of the wall was much more scattered. They would have a clear path to run through to reach the cover of the nearest buildings. He turned back to watch Carter reach the top with Kailan's help. She moved with the same urgency everyone else showed, but her limbs shook and her face was covered with sweat. Kailan stayed at the top to help lower her down. Jack reached up and grabbed her at the waist when she was close enough. She slid down him to land on her feet. To his surprise, they held her.

"Let's go guys!" he called up. He could see Daniel and Teal'c at the top now, but he could also see the shadow of the Al'kesh. The hum of its engines almost drowned him out. It was joined by the whine of Death Gliders. A sense of urgency gripped him. "Move it!"

Teal'c and Daniel landed beside him, followed by Kailan and Galek, and then they were off, running as fast as they could.

Carter stumbled and he pulled at her waist. She regained her footing and her legs kept pumping. Behind them the Al'kesh cleared the castle and dropped its first bombs. The front of the building exploded in a fireball. The heat reached them quickly.

The Al'kesh dropped another bomb and the wall they'd just climbed through blasted apart. The rocks catapulted toward them.

"Down!" Jack called out. He hit the dirt, pulling Carter down with him. He heard her cry out as she slammed to the ground. He used one arm to cover his own head and his other to protect her.

Rocks and fiery wood rained down on them and Jack prayed the Al'kesh waited to throw another explosive.

OoOoOoOoO

"More explosions, sir!"

Reynolds turned to his second and pursed his lips. "I heard them." He looked at his watch. They could only keep the gate open another eleven minutes.

"Jaffa!"

He turned in the direction his man indicated and spotted several men approaching quickly. The Death Gliders must have landed nearby. "Hold 'em off!" he ordered. "SG-1 is on the way."

OoOoOoOoO

Jack heard blaster fire mixed with the ricochet of automatic weapons. "Sounds like they've got company out there," he said.

They took cover under the canopy of a small bread shop not far from the courtyard that housed the gate. The Al'kesh continued to bombard parts of the town but seemed to have moved away from their position. The Death Gliders, on the other hand, had multiplied over the last five minutes. They were everywhere.

"Reynolds," he barked into the radio.

"We've got Jaffa on the ground, sir!" Reynolds replied. Jack could hear the sounds of battle in the background.

"We're around the corner. Which is the best approach vector?"

"I don't think it matters! They're everywhere and the gate's about to time out!"

Jack glanced at his tired team and put a hand on his hip. "Send the medical team through and hold the gate. We'll dial it up when we get there."

"Yes, sir!"

"Looks like we run for it again," Daniel said.

Jack nodded with a glance at Carter, who leaned heavily against Teal'c.

She shook her head. "Maybe you should just leave me here, sir." Her breathing came in heavy gasps.

"Not a chance in hell, Major," he said.

"We will help clear the way for your escape," Kailan said. He held up his staff weapon and motioned to Galek, who gave an agreeing grunt.

"Once we hit the edge of the courtyard it's only about forty feet to the DHD. Daniel and I will run ahead to dial the gate. Once it's open we'll go up the stairs and cover for Teal'c and Carter."

They moved into position. Jack approached Carter. "This is gonna hurt, but there isn't another way," he said.

She nodded and gave him a smile. "I promise not to hold it against you."

Kailan stepped forward and held his hand out. "It has been an honor fighting by your side, O'Neill."

Jack took his hand and shook it. "Good luck to you and your people. We'll be back to help as soon as we can."

Galek blew air out of his lips in obvious disbelief, but Kailan smiled. "I do not doubt it," he said.

Jack answered with a smile of his own. "You can bet on it." He nodded to Teal'c, who lifted Carter into a fireman's carry.

"I am ready," Teal'c said.

"Okay. Let's go."

Galek and Kailan moved to the edge of the building and fired at two Jaffa whose backs were to them. They fell dead and Jack and Daniel dashed from behind the cover of the building.

The now still gate loomed ahead. It seemed to move farther away with each stride but Jack pushed hard. Blaster fire spattered the ground at his feet and he ducked a shot that came too close. Kailan and Galek were surprisingly good shots, though, as were the members of Reynolds' team. Before he knew it, they were at the DHD. Daniel pressed the symbols quickly, while Jack knelt and fired off shots from behind the device.

The gate came alive with a whoosh.

"Go!" Jack yelled to Daniel.

His friend left for the stairway and Jack watched for Teal'c to exit the cover of the buildings. Almost instantly he spotted the large man. Even with Carter's weight draped across his shoulders, Teal'c ran more quickly than Jack ever could. Cover fire shot out from behind him and Jack joined in.

His eyes widened as a blast came from the left and landed at Teal'c's feet. The Jaffa flew forward and landed hard on the ground.

Jack watched long enough to see either Galek or Kailan take out the man who'd fired the shot, then he was on his feet running to them. Teal'c had already made it to Carter when Jack reached them. She lay limp on the ground. They couldn't take time to check her. He helped Teal'c lift her to his shoulders again and then they pushed fast toward the gate.

The instant his feet hit the bottom stair he called the order. "Through the gate!"

Reynolds and his team fired off a few more shots and then stepped backwards through the event horizon. Daniel glanced again at his teammates, saw a blast coming his way, and dove through. Jack knew he was in for a hard landing on the other side.

Together, Jack and Teal'c raced up the stairs. Just as they reached the top step a Death Glider came in behind them, its weapons blasting pieces of ground and stairs into the backs of their legs. Jack watched Teal'c and Carter disappear and felt the sting even as the safety of the blue shimmer of light surrounded him.

* * *

On to the epilogue...!


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, this is it. The journey is over. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me through my second story. You've been so kind. Again, a special thanks to sbz, who is the world's best beta reader. I hope the ending satisfies. :0)**

**Warning! In case of fire do not use elevators. Use water. **

**Oh, and minor shippiness ahead. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Do Not Go Gentle  
**

**Epilogue**

Awareness came slowly. At first there was only pain. All other sensations were clouded behind its curtain. There was a heaviness in her chest, she couldn't feel her limbs… and behind it all she hurt. She embraced the pain, though. Death couldn't be this miserable. It was a good sign. She tried to fall back into the void, but a high pitched sound pushed its way into her mind. She focused on it, but couldn't make sense out of it.

Sam tried to run her tongue across her dry lips, but found there was something hard in the way that prevented her from closing her mouth. She clamped her teeth against it and turned her head. The small movement sent her mind a whirl and nausea into her gut.

Talking. Muffled voices nearby hovered at the edge of her awareness. Something soft brushed her forehead and a female voice pushed through the cloudiness. The words were garbled, but the voice had a soothing effect.

A man's voice joined it and Sam felt the tension that had been building inside her wash away completely.

She felt herself falling back into the blackness.

When she woke again, the first thing she felt was panic. Where was she? She had to get away! They would kill her if she didn't! They would make her walk until she gave in to her injuries. Then they'd run her through or shoot her full of arrows like they had the man who'd run. She had to get up. She had to walk!

The sound of her own voice shocked her.

"She thinks…still… mountains." A man's voice drifted in and out. She couldn't place it. The words confused her.

"I got that." A different voice.

Sam fought to open her eyes. The pain washed over her again, but she knew she had to get moving. She couldn't seem to move her arms or legs, though.

"Sam…" the first voice said. A light weight settled over her hand. Her skin warmed underneath it. "… safe. Relax."

_Safe?_ She furrowed her brow and couldn't suppress a quiet whimper of pain.

"Go… doc… here," said the second voice.

The weight lifted from her hand.

"Carter," the voice said. "…. home. Get… sleep… order."

Some time later, she drifted back to the surface. The pain was less and she was able to settle on a high pitched sound. She focused on it. A beeping.

She cracked open her lids and fought to bring things into focus. They wavered and dipped. She shut her eyes again. She breathed in deep and opened them.

This time, the room came into view and she felt relief wash through her. She was in the infirmary.

Carter dragged her eyes toward the beeping and found a heart monitor sitting on a cart nearby. Next to it sat her CO, his mouth downturned and shoulders slumped. He was twisting the fingers of a latex glove together and hadn't noticed she was awake yet.

"Hi," she whispered. Her voice cracked on the single word. Her mouth was dry.

The Colonel's head shot up and he sat straighter. His brown eyes settled on her and the corners of his mouth lifted into a lazy smile. "Hi," he said. His eyebrows lifted. "How ya feeling?"

It took Sam a moment to assess her body before she answered. "Like you'd think," she said.

He nodded and jumped down off the cart to stand beside her bed. "You gave us quite a scare."

"How long have I been out?"

He shrugged. "A couple days." He tapped his fingers against the top of the mattress and then his eyes met hers. It held for a few seconds. Sam wasn't surprised by the emotion that she saw in them. Still, without words, he relayed to her how close she'd come to dying.

Then he cleared his throat and took a step back, his features relaxing to a playful smirk. "Teal'c and Daniel left not long ago."

She nodded weakly and ran her tongue across her dry lips.

He held up a finger. "Be right back." He disappeared from sight.

Sam felt more than a twinge run through her gut. She pressed her palm against it and closed her eyes. When she opened them the Colonel came back into view. He held something in his hand but she couldn't make it out in her wavering vision until he was close enough to hold a straw to her lips.

"Small sips," he said.

She took a couple drags on the straw and then he put the cup down on the tray next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"How much do you remember?" he asked.

Sam furrowed her brow and tried to think back. "I remember Apophis on the way, shooting the console for the rings…" she fought to bring back those last moments, but finally shook her head. "That's all."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "The rings exploded and there was fighting." He grinned and sat up with exaggerated pride. "We won."

She gave a brief smile. "I figured."

He nodded. "Apophis arrived and Kailan helped us get to the gate."

Vague images of climbing rocks flitted through her mind. "We left them to Apophis?"

Jack's frown returned. "There wasn't anything we could do," he said.

She pursed her lips. "Any plans to go back?"

"We dialed the gate yesterday and it wouldn't connect. We think Apophis has probably gained complete control by now."

Sam shook her head. "All of those people…" An idea hit her. "Thor."

Jack's eyes narrowed. "Can't help us."

"What do you mean, he can't help us?"

He sighed. "Something to do with the Asgard treaties with the Goa'uld."

Sam drew in a quick breath and shifted a bit to relieve the pain. "I don't understand. I thought it was a protected planet. Apophis shouldn't have even been able to attack."

"Technically, he didn't attack," Jack said. "Technically, he was invited by the planet's leadership."

"Who was also Goa'uld."

Jack shook his head. "And who was embraced by the people. They chose him as their leader of their own free will." He sighed. "Thor said if he were to step in now it could threaten the security of other agreements for Asgard protected planets… including ours."

"Apophis wouldn't have even been there if it weren't for us. There has to be something we can do."

"Not at the moment. Hammond said he'd consider viable options if they ever showed themselves." Jack stood and patted her leg. "In the meantime, you have healing to do."

Sam nodded. She closed her eyes as weariness flooded her. She pushed them open again. "Thanks, sir."

"For what?"

"I could have died out there," she said. "_Should _have died."

"Nah, Carter," he said. "There's no _should have _anything. You fought. You won. That's the end of it." He smiled. "Good job at that, Major."

She returned the smile and allowed her lids to drift closed. "Thanks, sir." She heard a creak of metal as he jumped back up to his perch atop the cart. Then she let herself drift away.

OoOoOoOoO

Smoke rose over the debris of the once inhabited town. Its people were in transit to the mines after surrendering to his rule. Apophis frowned. While he'd added another planet into his fold, he'd seen SG-1 slip through his fingers again. And whose fault was that?

"Sire!" The high pitched squeal of a voice was unwelcome. He turned and saw his First Prime and another Jaffa enter the room dragging a third person between them. The man's bright red suit was torn and scuffed. The padding of his thick shoulder pads streamed out over his upper arms, which were held up and away from his body by the captors who pulled him along while he tried to keep up with their quick stride. "I do not understand!" he said, again in a shrill whine.

Apophis turned his back to the swine to stare out the window. "What is not to understand?" he asked. "I no longer require your services and your failure to deliver my prize has convinced me you are of no use to me for anything more than hard labor."

"But the mines, sire?!" The king's voice held more than a little desperation. "I cannot go there."

"You did not seem to mind it when you allowed your superior to be taken by Thor." He turned back toward the coward and granted him a small smirk.

"The people there know me for who I am now. I betrayed them. They will murder me." The king's voice held a tinge of panic.

Apophis felt sick at the man's obvious lack of Goa'uld dignity. He let his eyes flash. "Your _people_," the word felt bitter in his mouth, "are merely human." He shrugged. "You were able to convince them to save you once; perhaps you will manage to do so again. If not…" He shrugged.

"Lord Apophis," King Serban pleaded. "Give me another chance to prove my worth."

Apophis squared his shoulders. "You wasted the opportunity I gave you," he said. "If you are not happy with the current arrangement, I can always find another solution." He nodded to one of the two Jaffa.

The Jaffa released the king and took up his staff weapon with both hands. He turned to aim it menacingly at the king.

Serban bowed his head. "I am grateful for your leniency, my Lord," he said quickly. "I will serve you with everything that is within me. Perhaps one day you will once again find reason to call on me for assistance."

Apophis waved his Jaffa down with a frown. The man lowered the weapon and shifted it to "You are a true coward," he said.

The king lowered himself closer to the floor. "Yes, sire."

"Take him from my presence and bury him so deep in the mines there will never be a chance I will lay eyes on him again."

The Jaffa both nodded and dragged the king from the room.

Apophis removed a small orb from the folds of his robes. He held it up in front of him and a moment later he was greeted with the sight of one of his most trusted Jaffa. "Report," he said.

"We have discovered several small villages in the mountains," the Jaffa said. "The people now fill several transports and are ready to be moved to the mines. There have been a few skirmishes with local warriors, but they, too were apprehended quickly."

Apophis nodded. "Have it done before night falls."

The man nodded and the orb winked out.

Apophis turned to look again at his newest acquisition. The naquadah mines alone made the world one of the most important in his possession. It had definitely been an eventful day. He stepped closer to the window and allowed himself to enjoy the light breeze. The corners of his lips turned up.

OoOoOoOoO

Hidden in the shadows and ash, two men in war paint and skins moved soundlessly through the rubble. The shorter of the two glanced up and spotted the Goa'uld in the window. A frown lit his face and he drew an arrow from his quiver.

The other lay a hand across his upper arm and shook his head. "Sin nunc," the tall man whispered. He gestured to the left where several Jaffa approached.

Galek allowed the arrow to drop back into its holder and ducked down. He nodded to Kailan before they both crawled low to hide momentarily beneath a still smoldering fallen wall. His leader was right. Now wasn't the time. He closed his eyes against his frustration and pictured his village being emptied at the hands of yet another Goa'uld.

Again, he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and met Kailan's determined ones. The message in them was clear. He gave an understanding nod. Now wasn't the time, but soon it would be. Soon, this Goa'uld would learn that it was a mistake to come to this world.

"Sharauq ninanqua," he told his friend softly.

"Long live the Sharauq," Kailan repeated.

* * *

So, if you haven't figured it out, I have a sequel planned. :0) I'm not going to post it, though, until it's finished. Real life got in the way a lot for this story and it wasn't fair to make you wait so long in between chapters. Please review! You know I look forward to reading them. :0D Thanks again for taking the time to read! Until next time!


End file.
